Exile Dreams
by Natnat64
Summary: Zootopia, where everyone can be anything! It was the biggest lie Judy Hopps told herself. Leaving her dreams as a police officer, she moved on to another city and was given a second chance. She never planned to return, but there are forces beyond her control. Now having to disrupt her family's life, she returns to Zootopia and faces the demons of her past.
1. Chapter 1: Red String of Fate

**Tamiri's Notes: **New story! This is what I have been up to since July and haven't updated "Best Laid Plans." Lol. I wanted to wait till I was a little ahead, but a friend encouraged me to post it. This time we are exploring what would have had happened if Judy and Nick pursued their dreams elsewhere. Briefly touched upon in "The Best Laid Plans" (more like mentioned ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯). This story has no, and I mean no relation to "The Best Laid Plans." No need to read it. Though there will be reoccurring OC's from the last story but with different roles.

**Story Notes: **Judy makes her dream come true elsewhere and is suddenly visited by her old superior.

**Legend: **"blah blah" –regular talking

_"blah blah"- _thinking

** "blah blah" – **phone calls/announcements/radio/television etc.

"The book of blah"- Titles from books, newspapers, articles, websites, etc.

**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language, violence, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia. All rights and merchandising for Zootopia belong to the Disney Company.

* * *

Chapter One: Red String of Fate

"Mandolay! Say hey! Mandolay, say, hey! Say Mandolay! She can make males happy! But she'll never let them know! Mandolay, she's much too cool to let her feelings show!" The brown lynx danced through the precinct. Sliding across the floor while shaking his head with the beat. He spun as he entered an office. His co-workers immediately started to laugh at the male's antics.

"Is he doing the lawnmower?" a male coyote commented as the lynx danced his way to his desk.

"Never a dull moment en la officina del teniente (the lieutenant's office)," the female whitetail deer laughed.

"Are you seriously dancing to Gary's Pack," a female rabbit gave an amused smile. Her lavender eyes followed the lynx as he sat on his chair.

"Despues que (What's next) Funky Town by Muzzle," the deer laughed.

"Maybe Dancing Queen by BABA," the coyote shook his head.

"Music is in my soul, guys! By the way, our report was delivered oh fearless leader," the lynx finally took his air pods out and gave the rabbit thumbs up.

"Thanks, let's head home why don't we," the rabbit smiled gently.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hopps," her crew said together. The small rabbit picked up her bag and said goodbye to her subordinates. It had been a long week with the paperwork that had pilled up. Walking down the streets of the city now more alive than ever since it was early evening.

She called her friend on her I carrot phone and heard chaos in the background. Several children were excitedly chatting as she walked down towards the subway station.

"Keep it down!" the voice exclaimed.

"They sure keep you on your toes Michelle," Judy laughed.

"Six! Six children all under the age of five! You think this torture is funny rabbit!" Michelle yelled over the whining of the children in the car.

"Sorry, Michelle, on the bright side, your husband Sawyer is out early," Judy giggled.

"Remind me why I agreed to this carpool thing with you and my sister?" Michelle groaned over the phone.

"Your sister is at the law firm, your brother in law in Paw Street, your husband at the precinct…and you at the clinic. Whoever comes out first picks up the kids," Judy explained.

"And it's always me! Ugh! Hey, you three, I swear I will turn this car around right now!" Michelle shouted over the phone.

"Where are you turning it around? We just got out of school!" a little voice asked.

"Smart ass kids…" Michelle growled.

"Getting to the subway, see you in an hour?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, see you then bye," Michelle said just before shouting at one of the children who threw a gummy worm at her fur.

Judy took her card, swiped it on the turntable, and entered eagerly to the station. She sat down, looking at the darkness of the tunnels. Three years of this route in the city. How time had flown by. She yawned a little as she got into the approaching train. She looked out the window into the darkness, almost falling asleep by the movement of the train. Jumping out when her stop came and avoiding the larger animals, she ran up the stairs. She walked the two blocks home and open her apartment. She started cooking dinner and expected her kits to be back soon. She was watching the news in her small kitchen television when she heard a knock on the door.

"Michelle, don't you have the k—eys?" Judy titled her head. The last mammal on this planet she ever expected to see. Adonis Bogo, her old commander at Zootopia. "Good evening?"

"Good evening, officer Hopps…I mean, lieutenant Hopps…may I come in," the cape buffalo asked.

"Yes," Judy said and watched as the giant mammal slightly bend down to avoid hitting the door frame. She gestured to her large chaise, something that she bought specifically for her larger mammal friends that came to visit from time to time. "Would you like anything?" Judy asked.

"No, no, thank you," Adonis shook his head. The rabbit had changed not just physically but also her demeanor. She had a calm, mature aura to her, but her eyes stills shone that optimism he tried to crush.

"Alright…I hope your trip to Zoo York went well," Judy gave him a small smile.

"Yes, it went quite well," Adonis gave a heavy sigh. "I am not here for pleasantries."

"Yes, of course," Judy said.

"You are aware that you are wanted back in Zootopia," he started.

"Yes, and you already know what Chief Cortez's answer is," Judy explained.

"She made it very clear…" Adonis massaged his temples. He could hear Chloe's voice telling him to shove his offer where the sun doesn't shine. The Chihuahua always made sure to make his life extra difficult whenever they had to work together regarding multi-city crimes. He didn't blame her, though, when he first met her, he thought she bought her position due to being the heiress of the Ashe family. He didn't know her mentor was the famous narcotics officer, Delgado. Taught the small mammal everything he knew, and the Chihuahua gave up her pampered lifestyle at Beaverly Hills to become a cop.

"Then my answer is a simple 'no,'" Judy said.

"Can you reconsider?" he asked.

"No, I made my life here already," Judy faced him. She felt sorry for him in a way. He wouldn't have come all the way here if it wasn't necessary.

"Lieutenant, I was wrong to quickly dismiss you when you first walked into my precinct. I apologize deeply for my actions,"

"Apology accepted," Judy gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm still not going back."

"Hopps…you have every right to be angry at me but don't take it out on the citizens of Zootopia,"

"Zootopia is a rich city with a wide array of resources at its disposal. They don't need a little rabbit from the burrows for help," Judy said, "So…tell me the real reason why you are here, Chief Bogo."

"I was sent by mayor Lionheart—" Adonis started.

"I am not going to be a political ploy," Judy interrupted, "I know his re-election is coming up."

"You are correct it isn't right for you to be used by a politician to further his agenda,"

"Then why bother coming?" Judy said.

"Orders…" Adonis said.

"Of course…" Judy fought hard not to roll her eyes.

"And for myself…"

Judy titled her head.

"I saw all of your accomplishments during the academy on film,"

"You never saw them?" she questioned.

"No, at the time, I didn't think it was necessary. The way you took opponents many times your size it was almost too good to be true," Adonis admitted

"Um…Thanks," Judy said.

"With just an opportunity, you climbed the ranks quickly, and your achievements here are remarkable," Adonis pointed out. On her wall was a shadow frame with a paw full of metals. He can only imagine what she could accomplish in a couple more years. He wouldn't be surprised if she made chief in her own precinct in the future.

"I like helping others…the metals are just secondary," Judy said.

"Parking duty was a waste of your talents," Bogo said.

"Everything worked out well chief…I am here in Zoo York living my dreams and you…um…are running precinct one as you best see fit," Judy smiled, trying to be sensitive. Her ears perked up, and she excused herself briefly. She opened the door, and two excitable toddlers screamed, 'mommy!' "Settle down, you two, and say hello to our guest."

"Hello," the children held their mother's leg. Two pairs of violet eyes like their mother's peeked at him with cautious curiosity. He observed an artic vixen with a coyote cub speaking to Judy. She thanked them with a promise to meet again during the weekend.

"Wash your paws and get ready for dinner," Judy told the kits.

"Okay!" the children ran out.

"You have children?" Adonis asked.

"Yes, they were born here while I was in probationary period at the precinct," Judy explained.

"That means you were pregnant…"

"Yes, pregnant while I was in Zootopia," her long ears went down, and she looked away in embarrassment.

"If I had known, I would've…."

"What would've you done? If your behavior back then was any indicator, then it was the perfect excuse to get me out," Judy said with a little bit more bitterness than she wanted.

"You're right," Adonis sighed.

"I had a lot of help here! Chief Cortez was very supportive during my pregnancy and gave me a chance to work in the cold case department!" she said excitedly, trying to change the conversation to something more positive.

"You solve three cases during your time there and brought two perpetrators to justice. Your third case the perp was already deceased," Adonis said, surprising Judy with this information.

"Chief, I'm impressed," Judy cracked a grin.

"You are now lieutenant at the narcotics department with three mammals under your command. You have brought down cartel branches and arrested many drug dealers," He continued.

"Cheese and crackers, this is embarrassing. I don't deserve all the credit I have a great team!"

"Mommy! Hungry!" a buck whined his long ears down. The child that took most after his mother. Grey fur and black tip ears. His little tail wagged as his paw pulled his mother's uniform for her attention.

"Mommy! Mommy! Paint mommy," the girl fox said. A red fox vixen whose only feature she inherited was her mother's lavender eyes. Bogo assumed she took after her red fox father.

"Hold on, lovie I will hear all about your day later, okay?"

Judy excused herself from the conversation and set up the children for dinner. She played some cartoons on the television so the children could entertain themselves. She came back to the living room where the cape buffalo wore a hint of a smile at the children.

"Chief Bogo, I don't know what else to say, but I am not going back to Zootopia. I would have to disrupt my children's routine," Judy said.

"I see…with your expertise, perhaps you could have helped us with the salvage mammals case," Adonis said regretting that he would have to face the mayor with the news he couldn't convince Hopps to come back.

"Wow, that is still going on? Those night howlers are a dozy to deal with, huh?" Judy commented.

"What did you say?"

"Night howlers or Midnicampum holicithias when purified it produces a psychotropic serum that makes mammals go savage. I thought you already knew that…its been banned here," her voice sounding surprised by his lack of knowledge.

"What?" Adonis stood up.

The small rabbit went to a bookshelf and took out a botany book. She turned to a page and gave it to the buffalo. Taking out his glasses, Adonis quickly glanced over the pages. "How did you figure this out so quickly?"

"I'm the daughter of farmers chief and been working for narcotics for a year and a half. I thought it was just common knowledge. Night Howlers are mixed with other drugs here and make the effects more potent. Purified and you create savage mammals," she pointed at the book that showed a savage rabbit in a straight jacket.

"Damn it!" Adonis closed the book. This case could have been solved if he just asked the little bunny girl from the burrows. He felt like such an idiot why didn't his research team catch this? Why didn't the doctors catch this? He knew the answer; there weren't mammals in his team with a background in botany; that's why. He and his colleagues' backward thinking had them three years in the hole without a solved case. "Sorry for cutting our visit short. Can I keep this?" Adonis gestured towards the book, and the rabbit nodded.

Adonis quickly went down the stairs and started calling the dispatcher in Zootopia, "Clawhauster, I need the research team stat!" he told the cheetah.

"**Sir, everyone's gone home now,"** Benjamin answered.

"I don't care, call them back! I need all field officers back at the precinct! Call any after-hours judge. We are going to need warrants for every florist, plant shop, and market in the city!" Adonis ordered.

"**But, …but, sir?" **Benjamin stuttered.

"I don't care how you do it just get it done. I will catch the next train to Zootopia!" Adonis hung up the phone, arranged a Zuber, and asked to be transported to Grand Central Station. He was to return tomorrow morning, but this couldn't wait. If those plants are in the city, there could be another attack. He put in another call to Chloe and immediately regretted it.

"**Adonis?" **the Chihuahua asked.

"Yes, Chloe? I require your assistance," he admitted.

"**If this is about Judy, you know my answer. I will not let go of one of my best officers! Especially to you!" **Chloe began.

"It's not about that-"

"**You treated her worst than trash! You can't come back years later just because your mayor wants to have good poll numbers! You will not have my lieutenant giving out parking tickets in Zootopia!" **Chloe was getting more agitated.

"Chloe let me explain-"

"**I don't need excuses! I want you out of my fur and out of my city! Don't call me unless it's about a case!"**

"I want to know about night howlers!" Adonis finally let out.

"**What about them?" **Chloe finally calmed down.

"Can you send over the antidote to Zootopia Research Hospital?" Adonis asked.

"**I can, it will take about a week to contact our hospital and have them send over samples and information,"** Chloe explained.

"You can't do this faster?" he was agitated.

"**Hello?! It's a Friday evening do you know how difficult it will be to get a hold of someone? Is this about the salvage mammals' case?" **

"Yes it is, I need that antidote,"

"**You are a complete idiot, you know that! I try to speak to you last year during the convention, but you wouldn't give me the time of day," **she complained. **"I guess you had it under control at the time. How did you figure it was night howlers?" **

"Lieutenant Hopps just gave me a tip in casual conversation," he admitted.

"**HA HA HA! I CAN'T! PAPI YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD!" **the buffalo took the phone from his ear as the Chihuahua had a laugh at his expense. He heard her telling her husband how idiotic the mammals in Zootopia were. **"Oh goodness-ha-ha, oh Adonis, that's hilarious. I can't believe you're still holding your position," **

"Chloe, are you going to do this or not?" he grumbled.

"**I'll help you, despite my utter disdain for you-ugh- I need to help those poor mammals," **Chloe calmed down

"I appreciate the help, thank you," Adonis said.

"**So what was Judy's answer?" **the dog changed the subject.

"Her answer was no,"

"**That's my girl! I told her she should've lodged a discrimination lawsuit against you," **Chloe informed.

"You what? I know you hate me but-"

"**But what? You deserve it! What did you say again, oh yeah, 'a meter maid with delusions of grandeur,'" **he heard Chloe's amused voice.

If he could dig himself in a hole, he would, "Are you done?"

"**Nope, 'Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true. So let it go!'" **she tried to mimic his voice.

"She told you all this?" Adonis asked.

"**She didn't tell me outright I had to push and earn her trust. You destroyed her Adonis luckily, she had just enough drive to come to Zoo York. Do me a favor, would you?" **Chloe took a sympathetic tone when talking about the young rabbit.

"What is it?"

"**Don't contact her again," **

"I can't make that promise," Adonis said.

"**You can at least try. I'll see what I can do about the antidote, goodnight,"**

"Goodnight,"

Adonis' week was by far one of the worst in his entire forty-nine years of existence, and it all started on Monday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adonis sat at the many chairs provided in the conference room. His fellow co-workers were just as confused as he was at the meeting. They knew the mayor's re-election campaign was approaching. Perhaps it was a review of crime statistics? Or the looming issue the savage mammals' case. A blemish in Lionheart's otherwise impeccable record.

A small sheep walked in with several folders on hoof. She greeted the mammals with enthusiasm as she distributed her folders to each of the mammals. "Good morning, everyone! Mayor Lionheart will be here in a few!"

"Adonis, do you know what this is about?" A female kangaroo asked.

"No clue Faloo," Bogo stated.

The large lion walked in, a business suit from Armani, looking sharp and his eyesight on the chiefs of the various districts of Zootopia.

"Ladies and gentlemammals good morning," Leodore said, standing in front of the conference table.

"Today we are discussing something by campaign pushed, the Mammal Inclusion Initiative," Leodore said, and all the members tensed. "Bellwether! Presentation if you please."

The sheep quickly pressed buttons to bring down the screen and turn on the projector. Leodore sat down as his assistant worked. "Yes! The Mammal Inclusion Initiative has worked across almost all aspects of the Zootopian workforce," she showed charts comparing dates and numbers. "We are having more females enter STEM careers and more diversity in education. The latest polls from citizens say they are quite satisfied with the outcome!"

"Yes, however, there's been a thorn in my paw for the last three years…my very own police force. Bellwether!"

"Yes, mayor!" Dawn quickly took the controller and changed it to the next slide. Photos of Academy graduates of various species projected on screen.

"You know who these mammals are?" Leodore asked.

None of the animals dared to say a word, and the tension in the room was thick.

"No answers? I tell you who they are…those were the top graduates that I assigned to you fools!" Leodore's paw slammed the table, causing a start in the animals present. "Someone care to explain why thirteen animals are no longer working in your precincts?"

No one dared to answer and avoided the lion's gaze, and Leodore waved his paw to Dawn to continue her presentation.

"Upon investigation, we have seen a pattern of systematic speciesism across all police districts in Zootopia. The officers shown above no longer work at their assign precincts and have moved on to various other careers," Dawn said, her perky voice almost betrayed the seriousness of the situation.

Another slide open and a young Koala male wearing uniform blues smiled brightly at the camera, "Chief Red, do you remember this young lad?"

Faloo gulped, "Yes, Officer Nigel King."

"Mr. King no longer works in your precinct, and why is that?" Leodore pleasantly asked the female.

"He resigned his post sir," Faloo answered, she had opened her folder to the Koala's file.

"Mr. King now is a nurse and a very good one at that. The wildebeests seemed to care greatly for him," Leodore showed the new slide of the koala in scrubs with a wildebeest calf lying on a hospital bed. "When asked why he left the precinct 13, the Outback, he said, and I quote 'my career prospects weren't great there.'"

"I just didn't want him to get hurt. He is so small that I was afraid he'll get killed," Faloo quickly sputtered out.

"So you had him in crossing guard duty? One of the top graduates in his class, and you had him crossing school children!" Leodore shouted.

The next slide showed a young wolf male. His white fur and icy blue eyes showed hope and happiness. "Chief Peter Woolensworth, remember Officer Chase Moon."

The sheep adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"Pray, tell what happened to Mr. Moon," Leodore tapped his fingers on the table.

"He resigned his post, sir," Peter answered.

"Bellwether, what is Mr. Moon's profession now?"

Dawn changed the slide to the white wolf participating in a class photo with various children. "He is now a school teacher at Glacier Hills Middle School, when asked about why he resigned his post he stated, 'I feel like I can make more of a difference as a teacher.'"

"You had Mr. Moon, best of his class in locating and differentiating scents, push papers, and organize records. Essentially a super scented librarian!" Leodore shouted again.

"Baa…baa…I was just looking out for the public's best interest. They didn't feel comfortable with a wolf in a majority populated sheep district," Peter defended his district the Meadowlands.

"Next slide!" Leodore bellowed.

"Officer Remy Linguini, gifted with a great sense of smell and taste. Mr. Linguini can tell any ingredients in any foods and is very agile. He was assigned to the Little Rotentia district with Chief Mortimer Mouse," Dawn smiled politely.

"Chief Mouse?"

"Mr. Linguini resigned his post, sir," Mortimer said quietly, looking at the large photo of the rat in his folder.

"Yes, Mr. Linguini is the celebrity in our group," Leodore stared down at the mouse.

"Mr. Linguini is now chef Linguini! He won Animalia's Next Top Chef last year and has opened a restaurant 'La Ratatouille' right here in Zootopia. Sir, you have a reservation tonight at 6:00 o'clock," Dawn checked her phone.

"And Chief Mouse, do you know what Mr. Linguini said as to why he quit," Leodore stared at the mouse.

"No mayor," Mortimer gulped.

"Mr. Linguini said, he didn't feel welcome," Dawn provided.

"Let's see, picking up garbage, cleaning offices, mopping floors, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera! A ZPD custodian!" many of the other mammals cringed.

"He is a rat! How did you expect me to trust a rat in my district?!" Mortimer defended.

"Quiet!" Leodore roared. The procession continued with each district chief chewed out by the mayor. Adonis looked at his file, the little rabbit he drove out smiling at him. Good god, he was going to hear it.

"Last and not least Chief Adonis Bogo, our leader of district one and the heart of Zootopia," the sarcasm was strong in Leodore's voice.

"Officer Judith Hopps graduated top of her class at the ZPD Academy and assigned to district one. Officer Hopps impressed all of her teachers by going above and beyond in any task assigned to her. She broke several records while in her six-month tenure there," Dawn showed the photo of the rabbit with her uniform blues smiling at the camera. The slide changed to show a recording of her jumping on top of mammals to expertly climb the ice wall, quickly crawling under wires, expertly tackling the bars of the rainforest district, and finally use a rhino's own force to knock him out. Bogo was impressed that such a small creature could do such astonishing acts. Letters of recommendations were shown on-screen from her teachers and even tough as nails major Friedkin.

"Chief Bogo, you expect the best out of your officers as they were the best the academy offered," Leodore said, all eyes on Bogo this time.

"Yes, sir," Bogo mumbled.

"And on a silver platter, I handed you one of the best officers the ZPD had ever trained," the lion's eyes bored on the buffalo, "Now where is Officer Hopps?"

"She resigned her post, sir," Adonis answered.

"Bellwether," The lion gave the go-ahead for Dawn to continue.

"Ms. Hopps is the only one of the mammals discussed that continued her work in law enforcement," Dawn informed, and Adonis looked up in astonishment. He thought she would have gone back to her farm, become a carrot farmer, and have a kit or two. "She is now Lieutenant Hopps at downtown Zoo York City. Lieutenant Hopps heads a four mammal team in the narcotics unit."

"Lieutenant Hopps, Chief Bogo, she made Lieutenant!" Leodore growled out.

Bogo wanted to just disappear. The little bunny girl was now heading her own unit in one of the largest cities in the country.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Hopps couldn't be interviewed as she is being protected by Chief Cortez. However, from our investigations, it was concluded that Ms. Hopps left due to discrimination, especially on the part of her superior Chief Bogo. Ms. Hopps was assigned to parking duties and was denied access to essential equipment," Dawn gave Adonis a broad smile.

"Meter maid, you made her a meter maid," Leodore spit out the word with venom.

"She was not fit for duty," Adonis defended.

"Not fit? Why? Because she was a rabbit?" Leodore glared the buffalo down.

"Ms. Hopps didn't have a standard ZPD vehicle instead was given a small car to carry out duties. She had no weapons in paw and no access to the ZPD computer system in the four months she spent in employment," Dawn provided, "Should I play the recording, sir?"

"Yes do,"

"**Hello, this is deputy mayor Dawn Bellwether from the city of Zootopia is mayor Edward Pig available?"**

"**Please hold," a female voice said.**

"**This is Mayor Ed. How may I be of assistance?" **

"**Hello, mayor Ed, this is Dawn Bellwether speaking on behalf of Mayor Lionheart. You are in a recorded line, Mayor Ed," Dawn's voice spoke. **

"**Still paranoid that lion good god. What is it?" Ed asked**

"**Mayor, we are looking to contact a police officer, Judy Hopps?"**

"**Who? Look, I have thousands of police officers under me. I can't remember all of them," Ed said. A voice in the background reminded the pig of a case, and an 'oh' of realization came to him. "Yes, now, I remember. That's the little rabbit that brought down 'cuchillo.'"**

"**I beg your pardon?"**

"**Cuchillo….um…knife, a hit mammal for the Puebla cartel. Was hiding here in Zoo York City for decades," the pig explained, "He was responsible for a cold case murder from thirty years back."**

"**Is there any way we can talk to her? It seems your chief refuses an audience," Bellwether explained. **

"**I owe the lion a favor. I'll have Chief Cortez grant you a meeting. Tell the old cat we're waiting for him at the club," Ed said. **

"**Thank you for your time, I will be sure to tell mayor Lionheart about scheduling a session of golf with you," Dawn pleasantly said. **

"**Goodbye," Ed said, and the call ended.**

"Chief Cortez agreed to a meeting however she is very reluctant to let go of Hopps,"

Dawn provided.

"You are going to Zoo York, and you are going to bring Hopps back," Leodore ordered.

"What if she refuses?" Adonis argued.

"You better hope she doesn't or else heads will roll," Leodore threatened.

"You are all required to attend sensitivity and diversity training starting Wednesday. The Academy is already expecting your arrival at 9:00 AM sharp," Dawn perky voice announced.

"Dismissed," Leodore said and left the room with the small sheep following behind.

"Adonis? Are you alright?" Faloo inquired.

"Yes, thank you," Adonis said, assuring his co-worker. He wasn't alright, and he hoped against all hope that Hopps would forgive him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hopps had gone beyond proving him wrong. She had taken her proof and ran to the finish line. He had to admit as he looked outside at the scenery passing by that she was a good cop. More than a good cop, she was a great cop. And he had a gem right under his snout and didn't even see it. He was a great fool, and now the animals he swore to protect are without.

It was around 2:30 AM when he reached the station and saw his officers milling about. They were flustered and bewildered as to why they were called after official closing hours.

"Bull Pen stat," Adonis said and was followed by the officers. Standing in front of the podium, he started to speak. "We have an emergency ladies and gentlemammals. For the last three years, there has been a bout of madness if you will on the predator population," Adonis pulled down a screen and order Higgins to turned on the projector.

"The culprit is this flower," Adonis pointed at a purple flower blooming in a pot. The next slide showed the flower's bulb, "Midnicampum holicithias, or night howlers."

The next slide showed a gray rabbit in a straitjacket being held down by two larger mammals. The rabbit was salivating and trying to break out from the orderlies.

"Thackery Earwicket age sixteen ate one night howler bulb and went savage," Bogo explained.

"Chief, that's impossible, haha, a bunny can't go savage," McHorn laughed, earning a few chuckles from his co-workers.

Adonis gave a heavy sigh and continued, "Earwicket from Moonachie, New Bearsey, was the son of a farmer. Summer of 1966, he was dared by one of his friends to eat the night howler bulb. Five minutes later, the boy goes mad. Placed in Zoo York asylum for treatment, didn't reach his 18th birthday." Behind him, an old colored film played of a young rabbit pacing a patted cell in all fours.

"A rabbit can't go savage Officer McHorn? We all can go savage," Adonis told the rhino. "Night Howlers are banned throughout Zoo York and New Bearsly due to their psychotropic properties. Traditionally used as an insect repellant by farmers, someone is using them to cause predators do go savage. Higgins! The search and cease warrants!" Adonis shouted.

"Everyone of you will go to every shop in this city and get those flowers off my streets," Adonis said and started to list the assignments. The weekend was a long and exhausting one for the officers in precinct one. By the weekday, the other precincts began to join in ceasing the flowers. An emergency legislation by the city's counsel mammals was issued to ban the flowers within city limits.

Bogo was exhausted and finally had the time to sit down in his office to think. This operation was one of the largest he's ever headed. Chloe kept her end and managed to send the information to the hospital. The first doses were administered, and things were looking well for the survivors. They've lost twenty-seven predators in the last three years and all because he didn't bother to listen to the bunny from the farm. Innocent mammals lost their lives due to his prejudices, and he would never forgive himself. Nevertheless, there was no time to feel sorry for himself. He needed to make things right, and he won't stop until he does.

He will ensure whoever is behind these attacks would be found and pay for what they've done. His exhausted officers were trickling into his office to report their progress, and he was asking them if any of them interacted with Hopps during her brief stay. He was curious about the rabbit that managed to have those she interacted so enamored with her. So far, he had no luck with most of his officers. Many said they never took notice, or they really didn't interact much with her. That was until Francine Trunkaby, and Kii Catano walked in. The females looked tired but seemed excited to finally make their report and call the three-day marathon quits.

"Here you go chief," Francine handed the papers

"Thank you, officers…before you leave, did you have any interaction with officer Hopps?"

The females froze and looked at each other, like children caught eating from the cookie jar.

"Why do you ask chief?" Kii, the cheetah, smiled nervously.

"The Mammal Inclusion Initiative, the mayor, wants to see the results," Adonis said.

"She resign sir, it's not like we were friends or anything," Kii's smile twitched.

"Yes, sir, we weren't great friends," Francine also forced a smile.

These two were horrible liars, "Really, no interaction at all?"

"Not like we knew she was absolutely destroyed because her dreams were falling apart," Kii said.

"Or that she was alone in a new city, with no friends or family, a crummy job and pregnant," Francine followed.

"Just tell me what you know," Adonis said, and he saw his officer released their tension.

"We were all friends. I mean, we still are. Francine, Benjamin, and I made a weekend trip for her baby shower," Kii said.

"She grew leaps and bounds in Zoo York City and made lieutenant pretty quickly. Her dream was always to be a cop here," Francine said in disappointment.

"You two still communicate with her?" Adonis asked.

"Yes, she was awesome! But you hated her and were so happy when she quit," Kii pointed out.

"Frankly sir, we were disappointed with the way you treated her," Francine confessed.

"Yes, you humiliated her in front of the whole precinct that one time," Kii started, "I think that's when she decided to just call it quits."

"She was devastated," Francine said.

"Destroyed," Kii added.

"Obliterated," Francine continued.

"Annihilated," Kii said.

"I get it," Adonis let out a breath. "You three knew of her success in Zoo York and never thought to inform me."

"Why should've we have told you?" Francine questioned.

"It's not like it's any of your business, and besides, you would've never believed us," Kii quickly let out and put her paws on her mouth, "Sorry, sir, that was out of line."

"You are right. It isn't any of my business," Adonis looked at the females, and he knew he was far too stuck in his ways to believe her accomplishments until slapped with it.

"Permission to speak freely, chief," Francine saluted.

"Permission granted," Adonis waved a hoof.

"You were a grade-A jerk," Francine admitted.

"Complete bastard," Kii added.

"Total prick," Francine continued.

"A super dunce," Kii said.

"Enough," Adonis rubbed his temple. "Tell me, has Hopps ever thought about coming back to Zootopia?"

"No, sir, she is happy there," Francine said, and Kii nodded.

"You're dismissed," Adonis waved his hoof, and the females departed, he could hear them talking to one another, asking what the conversation was about. Adonis debated whether to ask Benjamin Clawhauster about Hopps, but he was starting to get a migraine. The night howler situation had served enough of a distraction to get the mayor off his back. But once this blows over, he was going to have to deal with the consequences of his failure.

Judy watched the news on her phone. Eating the vegetables one at the time while sitting on her work desk.

"LT! We got a bite!" the lynx announced, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hmm…great!" Judy covered her mouth and looking at her latest investigation.

"Watching the blow up in Zootopia?" the lynx leaned over to see.

"I think I just broke Zootopia," Judy frowned.

"No, no, no, who upset my work, wife!? Was it you, Ralph?" a coyote said, looking at the two.

"It wasn't me this time Sawyer," Ralph defended.

"Estos muchacos (these guys) getting on LT's nerves," the deer looked up from her computer.

"No, Maria, just thinking about Zootopia, that's all," Judy gave them all a small smile.

"Chief Bogo went over Friday, right?" Sawyer questioned.

"Yes, Michelle told you, huh? He wanted me to return to Zootopia," Judy ate a small carrot.

"Nena (girl), you're not considering it are you?" Maria's voice betrayed her fear of losing her co-worker.

"No, absolutely not. After everything I went through," Judy looked down, "I owe chief Cortez this badge. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have had this opportunity." The badge on her desk held the motto of 'Courtesy, Professionalism, and Respect.'

"Demasiado tiempo tomo (Took too much time) for them to figure out night howlers were the cause," Maria commented.

"I dunno, maybe they didn't have the personnel with the knowledge," Judy shrugged.

"They had the personnel; however, they had their heads too far up their asses to notice," Sawyer winked at Judy.

"Zootopia has come a long way since I left," Judy provided.

"Nena (girl) they missed out," Maria beamed.

"I, for one, I'm glad you came to Zoo York!" Ralph grinned.

"Me too, how would my son ever do without me," Judy teased.

"You're only a year older than me!" Ralph's ears perked up.

"Now, don't talk to your mother like that," Sawyer scolded.

"Leave me out of this familia (family)," Maria rolled her eyes.

"But you're our cranky mother in law," Sawyer provided.

"You're cranky what! Dimelo en mi cara hijo de tu puta madre (say it to my face you son of a bitch or whore mother)," Maria rolled a paper ball and threw it at the coyote. Judy enjoyed her days at the precinct and her co-workers. They had become like family to her when hers was so far away.

* * *

**Story Notes**

Music:

Mandolay by Gary's Gang 1980

Funky Town by Lipps 1980

Dancing Queen by ABBA 1976

I like disco music gets me grooving. (~˘▾˘)~

Zoo York City -Obviously New York City, NY USA

New Bearsly- New Jersey USA

Moonachie- Actual place in New Jersey (gotta love these Jersey names)

Beaverly Hills- Beverly Hills, CA USA

C.P.R. Courtesy Professionalism and Respect the motto of the NYPD.

I welcome all to create more scenarios of the mammals that left their posts at the ZPD.

Chloe- Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2008

Papi-Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2008

Delagado- Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2008

I thought it would be fun to include another police-related Disney movie and who else than to bust stereotypes than Beverly Hills Chihuahua. Chloe was kidnapped when she was in college in the late 1990s by a Mexican cartel headed by El Diablo. She was in Mexico during her Spring Break and was held for ransom. Delagado, a Mexican cop, rescued her and became her mentor. Chloe moved to Zoo York with her husband Papi and rose through the ranks to become chief of police in one of the boroughs (Manhattan's downtown). Her husband, Papi, owns a landscaping company. She has five children: Papi Jr. Rosa, Lala, Ali, and Pep. None of her children followed in their mother's footsteps and instead went onto different career paths. Chloe serves as a surrogate mother/mentor to Delgado's sons Alberto and Antonio. Both dogs work under her in Zoo York. Delgado has retired to Florida. \ (•◡•) /

Faloo- Rescuers Down Under 1990

Faloo profoundly cares about those under her watch, and this is why Nigel was put in crossing guard duty. She underestimated Nigel but not maliciously and genuinely didn't want him to get hurt.

Nigel- The Wild 2006

Hates being called cute and cuddly, perhaps that's why he joined the ZPD to prove he isn't just a fuzzy cute koala. Left the outback ZPD because he was tired of the kids thinking he was cosplaying a cute cop.

Woolensworth- Chicken Little 2005

I named him after his voice actor Patrick Steward. He is not a bad guy, just wrong. He is caring, thoughtful, and loves his job as chief. He didn't want the people he watches over to be afraid of a wolf in the majority sheep district. He wants to be accessible to everyone.

Mortimer Mouse- Mickey's Rival 1936

Mortimer is a cocky, rude, and dishonest mouse that runs the Little Rotentia precinct. He is in the pocket of several mafiosos. He lets them do their business without the ZPD interfering.

Remy- Ratatouille 2007 Pixar

(Technically, Pixar is still Disney, right?) Remy had always been a good cook and loved to serve others his cooking. He joined the police academy at the behest of his father, Django, who thought his talents would better serve the ZPD. Remy suffered relentless bullying because of his species as a rat. He eventually quit the ZPD, went to Top Chef, and won the cash prize. With the money, he opens his restaurant and has become very successful.

Mayor Ed Pig- 101 Dalmatians the TV Series 1997

Ed is the smug pig mayor of Zoo York city. He was a friendly golf rivalry with Mayor Lionheart.

Thackery Earwicket (the March Hare)- Alice in Wonderland 2010

Thackery died two weeks shy of his 18th birthday. His case was used for researchers to develop a cure in the 1960s for night howler poisoning. Before mammals would be locked up in mental hospitals or the more rural areas tied up with rope/ locked up alone.

**Tamiri's Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed this new story. It was super fun to write! Before anyone starts to comment about this and that and blah blah blah read the notes below.

1\. There are no domestic animals in Zootopia. If there were, it would mean human interference. I know this, you know this, everyone and their grandma knows this. I **chose** to include dogs and cats! Like I said before, imagining other Disney franchises in the Zootopia Universe is fun, so I **want **to add them. There are a lot of dog and cat movies on Disney. It's kinda hard to avoid. Now I do have limits.

2\. There are no primates in Zootopia. No, primates will not be included because that would mean that humans **could **exist. I believe the directors confirm this, so I am going with that.

3\. Lizards, amphibians, and birds do not have sentience in **my **headcanon of Zootopia. It just makes things a lot cleaner, in my opinion. It was mentioned in the art of Zootopia that they may exist but on different continents but nope not in this story. They will be treated like insects and fish. Either pets or food.

4\. Ocean mammals…this was a tough decision to make. They were included at some point in some artwork in the development of the movie. I am going to go with the tough decision **not **to add them. Again just puts the focus on land mammals only.

5\. I stole the name for Bogo from somewhere. I don't remember the fanfiction(s), so please tell me which one so I can credit them. (¬‿¬)

6\. Who are the twins Judy has? Who is their father? Where is the father? Why do I keep asking questions? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball -ahem- I mean Exile Dreams.

That's all the points I have for now. As I keep writing, I will keep including world-building points. I hope you all have a great day and may all your goals be fulfilled. See y'all in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Red String of Fate

**Tamiri's Notes:** Anything about the marines and the military are research. I got great insight by **SapperJoe85** and **Captain Fuckew McHugerage** however, I don't know how to re-write this, so if anyone wants to take a stab at it, you're more than welcome ti.

Shout out to the peeps who reviewed you all are awesome: **Victor John Foxfire, BrutusDeagon, Wolfer991** and **Guest**

7 Favorites and 17 Follow in one week! You are all awesome!

**Story Notes: **Amongst a war-torn country, Nick stands by his decision to return home. Once in the safety of the city, he meets someone that catches his interest.

Jack is an original character of **TheConcernedFox** fanfiction, **A Father Figure** who graciously allowed his use.

**Legend: **"blah blah" –regular talking

_"blah blah"- _thinking

** "blah blah" – **phone calls/announcements/radio/television etc.

"The book of blah"- Titles from books, newspapers, articles, websites, etc.

**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language, violence, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia. All rights and merchandising for Zootopia belong to the Disney Company.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Red String of Fate II

"Hello daddy," the fox kit waved from the computer screen.

"How are you doing sport?" Nick smiled at his son. The kit adjusted his glasses and gave his father a toothy smile.

"Good…grandma took me to the park today," the boy said.

"Did you have fun with grandma?" Nick's eyes filled with pride at his son.

"Yup! But then grandma sat down she said her back hurt," the boy pouted.

"You know grandma is getting up there in age, and you need to take care of her," Nick commented.

"Yeah, we took a break and went for ice-cream, it was yummy!"

"Wow sounds like you had fun, kiddo," Nick commented, giving his son a gentle smile.

"But I want to have fun with daddy too. When are you coming home?" the boy asked.

"Soon, Jon, very soon," Nick assured.

"You always say that, and you don't come home," Jon frowned.

"You know daddy has a job to do," Nick said.

"I know…but I wanna be with daddy," Jon whined.

"I'm sorry, Jon, we'll be together soon, okay," Nick assured and watched his son sniffle and nod. His mother came on the line and told the kit to get ready for the day.

"When is it this time," the vixen sighed.

"Mom, things are looking up, and we'll be wrapping up here soon. I say about a week or so," the tod answered, and watched his mother shake her head.

"You know we love Jon," she said.

"Yes, and I appreciate you raising him,"

"He needs his father Nick," she frowned.

"I know…I've been tied up," Nick explained.

"You've been tied up for the past two years! You missed so much of his life! His first words, his first steps, the first day of school…when are you coming?"

Nick felt heavy with guilt. His mother was right, "I am coming, mom. I already submitted the paperwork to be on the reserves."

"I don't mean to be so harsh it's just he loves you so much, and your father and I are not replacements for you,"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Be safe Nick," his mother said.

"Bye mom," Nick disconnected. He walked to the barracks. Many of the soldiers were already in their beds. The nights became cold in the deserts of Macadamia and he made sure to cover himself from the cold temperatures.

He was the worst type of coward he thought. He hadn't held his son since the kit was six months old. He had just given his son to his parents and ran away. The pain of seeing him resemble his mother with each passing day was too much. His beautiful Myra whom he loved to the moon and back. She was taken away from them too soon.

He was going back to Zootopia the city he hadn't step foot on in five years. He wondered if things had changed from when he left. He had turned his life around from his rebellious years and he was thankful his father sent him to that military school when he was sixteen. He wasn't grateful at the time, hating to wake up early for training, going to school for eight hours and having little to no recreation time. His drill sergeant shut his smart mouth quickly on the first day. He made himself a respectable mammal now and he could hold his head high. However, he felt a vast emptiness in his heart. The emptiness his wife had left when she died.

Life at the combat outpost was tough but he eventually had gotten used to it. Though he had not gotten a full night's rest in years. His mind was always on alert in case of attacks. He wondered if going back home would finally give him the rest his body needed and if he could find a place there.

Nick closed his eyes. In a few hours, he had to be up for guard duty.

***Four days later***

This was it. Nick was dressed in full combat gear going through the quiet city streets of Macadamia with the platoon he commanded. They were on the most important mission they'd ever been on since they arrived in this country, and if they succeeded this war would be over. The mission was to rescue Princess Lotta Lamour held in the capital palace, two years of this war Nick had been fighting culminated to this. Most of the capital was under the alliance control however, the traitor, Chancellor Trample, was yet to be captured. He was holding out at the palace with the last of his guard. Now was a crucial time, animals tend to get desperate when trapped.

The goal was simple, infiltrate the palace, eliminate all present insurgents, capture or kill Chancellor Trample, and rescue they princess and her child. Nick and his platoon were quietly moving up on the palace now using the cover of darkness, his platoon split into its four squads. One squad was going to hit the south of the palace, one the west, one the east, and Nicks personal squad was going through the front gate. Nick's group has just gotten in position just outside the gate, hitting his mic he said

"This is WildeChild One in ready position. All squads how copy?"

**"WildeChild One, this is WildeChild Two we are in position at the south wall, no hostile contact. Awaiting your go."**

**"WildeChild One this is WildeChild Three, in position at the west wall, took out a roaming patrol. Awaiting your mark."**

**"This is WildeChild three, good to go to the east wall. Captain Wilde we await your orders over."**

Nick surveyed the front gate curious as to why there were no guards. Hitting his mic again he said "hold till my go. Moving on the gate now no visible hostiles, we will try

a quiet breach. Once we make entry scale the walls work your way in and eliminate all hostiles. Try and maintain stealth do not go loud unless detected. Remember the servant staff was trapped here too so check your shots and secure all civilians you find. Go quiet now and await my go."

Nick heard each squad leader hit their mic button twice as acknowledgment before standing from his position behind a parked car. His squad rose with him as they began to push down the street towards the gate but they halted when a guard suddenly appeared from a guard office just in front of the gate. The guard was a goat wielding an AK47 and it began surveying its surroundings.

Nick and his squad took cover behind some pillars of an overhang and Nick thanked his lucky stars that it was a prey insurgent. Being nighttime at this distance and with this cover, the insurgent would never see them. Looking at the insurgent through the scope of his M16 Nick simply said, "take them."

One of the soldiers on Nicks left rose from their crouch and fired two rounds with their suppressed M4. Nick watched through his scope as the rounds impacted, slamming into the goat's chest and head and dropping it to the pavement dead. Changing the channel and hitting his mic again Nick asked a simple question. "Overwatch?"

**"Rats nest is still asleep WildeChild One. No movement."**

"Roger." Changing the channel back Nick hit his mic and said, "clear the garbage."

At that two members of his team appeared out of the shadows and cleared the goat's corpse away, moving it out of sight. "Okay move up to the gate. Stay low."

Nick rose with his squad and silently and moved up to the gate. Once they reached it Nick looked to his first lieutenant and said, "Can we silent breach Tramp?"

Tramp inspected the gate before pointing to the guard post, "Twenty bucks there's a button in there that opens it.

"Nick rolled his eyes and looked to a wolf saying, "Corporal go see."

The wolf soldier nodded once before rising and moving into the guardhouse. After a few moments, the gate began to swing open and over the radio, the wolf solider said "open sesame."

After the corporal regrouped with them Nicks squad rose and made entry into the palace, keying his mic Nick said, "WildeChild One has made entry into the palace, all squads scale your walls and move in. If you find the princess or Trample call in, try and take Trample alive if you can. You know the rest." Nick heard the clicks of acknowledgment from all three squads and then said to his squad, "Let's go, free to fire on all hostiles as you see them. Check your shots, make sure the insurgents are dead before move on. Any civilians keep them quiet, gag them and tie their hands we can't risk them exposing us or being insurgents in disguise. Move."

Nicks squad began moving forward towards the palace doors, passing tents, vehicles, and stacks of crates as they went. After they got about 20 meters in they started seeing a few patrolling hostiles, luckily they were all prey and there were no lights in this area. Nicks squad dispatched them with suppressed shots as they moved forward, dropping six in rapid succession Nick himself killing two.

Nick's squad made it to the front doors just as an insurgent opened them, two companions, right behind them. The insurgents froze momentarily seeing a squadron of soldiers right in front of them, and they died with that shock as Nick and his squad quickly dispatched them with several shots each. Three squad members quickly moved up and grabbed the corpses and dumped them into the bushes. Keying his mic Nick whispered, "**This is WildeChild One, making entry into the palace now."**

Nick heard four clicks from each squad leader meaning they were making entry as well. Satisfied Nick gave paw signals for his squad to tighten on him and they moved into the palace. Nicks squad cleared room by room on the first floor dropping insurgents as they saw them and securing at least a dozen servants. Nick was actually surprised they were so far undetected.

As they swept into the kitchen they came across a large group of insurgents feasting at a table. Nick gave paw signals to his squad signaling that they all picked two targets, once they were ready Nick gave the signal by dropping his two with headshots, his squad following suit. They dropped all the insurgents before sweeping into the cooking area quickly overtaking servants before they could cry out.

Nick, as he tied a lambs hooves, whispered "I'm sorry but this is a precaution. We can't have you alerting the insurgents present. We are here to rescue the

princess and free you all. Sit tight and quiet, once the palace is completely secured we will release you once we confirm you are indeed servants."

Rising Nick keyed his mic. "All squads this is WildeChild one. All of rooms of the first floor are secured. No sign of Trample or the princess. Copy?"

**"This is WildeChild two, same here. 22 insurgents down, 18 servants secured. Awaiting your next mark."**

**"This is WildeChild Three. All rooms secured, no go on VIM and no PT. 12 Insurgents down, 8 servants secured."**

**"WildeChild Four. Fully secured. No sign of the primary target or the princess. Do have confirmed kill on top bomb maker for the insurgents and his shop secured. Found plans for potential attacks, secured intel. 27 insurgents down, 4 servants secured."**

Nick was very happy with WildeChild Four's report, they were looking for that bomb maker for months. "Solid copy. All squads regroup at the primary staircase."

It took five minutes for all of the squads to gather at the primary staircase but now that they were all here Nick said. "Okay, there are four more floors to clear. Squads take your perspective floors, two get two and so on. My squad will take top floor okay? Same process. Move."

WildeChild Two took point as everyone ascended the stairs each squad breaking off as they reached their floors. Nick's squad once they reached the top floor began the process of clearing it. As they moved further on the floor sweep and clearing they dropped another two dozen insurgents and secured a dozen more servants.

Finally, as they reached the final rooms of the top floor Nick heard the screams of an infant and the shouting of a male and a female. Keying his mic Nick quickly and quietly said, "This is WildeChild One. Possible locale on VIM and PT, breaching now."

Looking to his breacher Nick gave the paw signal to the rhino under his command to knock down the door. The rest of Nick's squad stacked up on the door and the rhino slammed his horn through the door and ripped it off its hinges. Nick and his squad swept into the room Nick training his M16 on the group he saw. A male rabbit held a screaming baby vixen while another female held a toddler boy rabbit pleading with him. He held a gun to the infant's head and screamed at the vixen.

"How did they make it this far?" the rabbit yelled as he whirled to face Nick and his squad. The buck was an older rabbit, with dark brown fur and patches of grey. It was definitely Trample. He was much older than the vixen Nick quickly identified as Princess Lotta. Her pink veil was covering most of her head and the dress she wore torn.

"Team hold fire. Don't risk the child. Trample, put down the weapon and gently set the child down." Nick commanded, his M16 trained on the rabbit.

"Lotta did you lead them here? Did you!?" Trample screamed, ignoring Nick's command and Nick watched as Lotta nodded.

"Trample put down your weapon you are surrounded," Nick commanded again, the site of his scope training on Trample's head.

"I loved you Lotta, from the moment you were born I knew that someday we would rule together," Trample smiled maniacally.

"I can't love you the way you want Trample," Lotta said, she hugged her son.

"Then I'm sorry my love," Trample aimed the gun at Lotta, "I just can't bear the thought of you being with someone else."

Nick didn't wait, the second the buck pointed the gun at Lotta nick squeezed the trigger putting a bullet through Tample's skull. The rabbit started to collapse to the ground with child in paw. Nick dropped his M16 and caught Trample's corpse and the infant. Lotta ran toward them and took the still crying infant out of Trample's dead arms. Covered in blood mother and daughter hugged and cried. As Nick watched the mother and daughter Nick sighed, the war was over but there was still much to me done.

Macadamia still had ways to go in recovery. The country must rebuild its infrastructure, government and homes. It would take years to recover the gem the country was known for before Trample's coup.

The rabbit king named Amok held his daughter for the first time in two years. He cried and lamented his daughter's suffering. Apologizing for having to go through marriage she didn't want to be a part of. He met his grandchildren and with pain in his eyes welcomed the children. To him, they were the heirs of his kingdom a young prince and princess despite who their progenitor was.

The mission was quick and Nick was grateful for that. Nothing was worse than a prolonged battle. On his final days he was patrolling the streets of Macadamia careful of any remaining loyalist to Trample. He saw that the citizens were already trying to pick up the pieces of their lives before the war. Walls were being re-built, rubble was being cleared out via wagons, and streets were being cleaned.

"Captain Wilde reporting, no signs of insurgents over," Nick radioed.

"Captain, all clear south end over," the first lieutenant answered.

Children were playing on the streets. They took wooden sticks and a plastic bottle top for a game of makeshift baseball. Nick cracked a smile, being reminded of his own son at home. A little opossum child ran right towards him not looking where she was doing.

"S-S-Sorry mister soldier sir," she hesitated her claws playing with her shawl.

"It's alright, be careful okay?" Nick said and pulled out of his pants pocket a small caramel candy. The girl gave him a wide smile her tiny fangs poking out.

"Thank you!"

"Sir, I believe you have open some flood gates," one of his soldiers said in an amuse tone. Several children had expectant faces at the captain.

"I'll see if I have enough," Nick gave the child more candy and saw her go off to share with the others. They were about to move on as the children excitedly chatted.

"Mister soldier!" the same opossum girl came up with more urgency, "The others said that they saw someone hurt."

"Which direction?" Nick asked.

The little opossum pointed and Nick directed his men to tread carefully. Not knowing if it was a trap they slowly made their way to a building in ruins. There they saw a male yak, part of the royal army judging by his uniform. The yak laid lazily staring at the distance. He certainly didn't look like he was in distressed. He held his left arm or what was left of it. The mammals quickly ran to his aid and Nick asked what had happened.

"Insurgents ambushed me down the east side of the city sir," the yak explained.

"I need several teams to head to the east and scope out for possible enemy hostiles over," Nick radioed in. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm," the yak looked at his managed appendage, "Just a scratch."

"A scratch? Your arm is off,"

"No it isn't," he argued. His team looked at the soldier in bewilderment.

"Then what's that," Nick pointed at his arm.

"I had worst,"

"Get this mammal to the medical bay," Nick ordered and saw his two of his team help the yak up. The heat must make the Macadamian citizens go crazy.

It was a long grueling day again, sniffing out insurgents and going over strategies with his team. The night was cold again, and he sighed, looking at the twinkling stars above him. He was sitting ways of looking at the distance when he felt a presence behind him.

He quickly got up and bowed at the vixen, "Your highness."

"At ease, Captain," Princess Lotta said. Lotta hadn't thanked the leader of her rescue team yet. She saw that she was young and handsome tod.

"Princess, is there anything I can assist you with?" Nick asked.

The vixen smiled, "I would like to thank you, Captain. You saved my life as well as my children's."

"There is no need for thanks Princess it is my duty," Nick said, Lotta looked a little hurt.

"Yes, but it doesn't take from the fact that you have risk your life for my people, and myself," Lotta gave him a sad smile.

"You are welcome your highness,"

"Captain, I have heard you will depart sometime next week," Lotta said, the princess played with her golden bracelets on her wrist.

"Yes, they will be another team to take our place," Nick informed.

"Is there a way I can convince you to stay?" Lotta asked, surprising the tod.

"To stay? I don't understand,"

"I am recruiting mammals to restore my kingdom. Captain Wilde, you are extraordinary and would like to offer a position to you," Lotta explained.

"I am sorry, but I cannot accept this offer. I have family back home,"

"Oh, how thoughtless of me…of course," Lotta put her paws to her mouth.

"It's quite alright, Princess," Nick smiled.

"You must miss your family. I know I did miss my father dearly during my years of captivity," Lotta looked at the tod's green eyes.

"I am eager to see how much my son has grown," Nick admitted.

"You're wife will be happy to see you as well,"

"I am a widower," Nick answered.

"Oh my, I am sorry," Lotta said.

"Don't worry, princess…I am sure you will find plenty of mammals who will help restore your country,"

"Thank you, Captain Wilde, may you have a safe journey," Lotta said.

"Sir, I believe Princess Lotta likes you," his first lieutenant said, a mix breed dog known as Tramp. They were on the ship on the way to Zootopia harbor. They wouldn't arrive for another couple of days. They were in their room, a claustrophobic place with two beds and low ceilings.

"No way, Lieutenant Tramp, she is a princess," Nick dismissed.

"I don't know she seemed pretty into you, sir," Tramp grinned.

"I am not suited for the life of royalty," Nick said, he admitted Princess Lotta was beautiful, but she didn't ignite that spark in him that his wife had.

"Unfortunate, I bet you would've made a great prince," Tramp pointed out.

"I rather not get embroiled in politics lieutenant…just going to go home and spend time with my son,"

"He is a good boy and hopefully would follow in your footsteps one day," Tramp grinned.

"Not if my mother has anything to say about it. She wants him to pursue a more scholarly route," Nick shrugged.

"Oh? And you are okay with this?"

"Yeah, whatever he wants to do, I am fine. Are you hoping your son Scamp follows you to the military?" Nick asked.

"Scamp…" Tramp scratched his head, "Pup is trouble with a capital T. His mother is having a tough time reining him in."

"He sure lives up to his namesake," Nick smirked.

"Tell me about it…Danielle says she wants to join the marines, though," Tramp said.

"Does she know that females don't see active combat?" Nick asked Tramp's daughters looked dainty like their mother. He wouldn't guess that one of them wanted to be a marine.

"I don't have the heart to tell her," Tramp chuckled.

"Perhaps by the time she joins, the rules would have changed," Nick provided.

"Let's see…sir if I may can I ask a personal question,"

"Sure thing,"

"Have you considered re-marrying?" Tramp asked, his captain looked lonely and almost lost when not in combat. Tramp knew he had lost his wife and wondered why he never moved on afterward.

"I haven't found anyone that made me feel the way Myra did, and I'm not in the mood for the dating scene…too old," Nick waved his paw.

"Old? You captain?" Tramp laughed.

"Laugh it up, lieutenant," Nick gave the dog a smile back. His journey back to Zootopia was uneventful. He trained on the ship and counted the days back to the city. It wasn't long till they landed at the docks. Nick took a deep breath of the sea air and looked above the seagulls flying above. He could already see the silhouette of mammals eagerly awaiting their arrival. He was in his full uniform, his cap firmly in place, metals decorating his chest and mameluke sword on his side. Despite his trepidation returning to Zootopia, he felt excited to see Jon again. No more Skype calls or letters, he will see his son in person. After the pomp and circumstance that was required when docking Nick walked with a duffle bag in hand. He observed his first lieutenant Tramp hugging his cocker spaniel wife Lady. The pups jumped excitedly around him, wanting to be picked up by their father.

And there they stood, Jon, Vivian, and Jack. His mother wore a knee-length circle skirt and pink blouse. The pearls she had gotten from her husband adorned her neck. Her jade eyes looked at her son with pride. His father also wore a full uniform. From what his mother communicated, he would be back from the base in Periton the same day he would. His father…not biologically, Jack was his stepfather, and though he looked like a 'hard-ass', he was a gentle soul. He was a tall red fox that intimidated even the largest mammals. However, the tod had raised him to what he was today and was more of a father than his biological one. By Vivian was Jon, wearing a Junior Ranger Scout uniform and wagging his tail.

"Daddy!" Jon's green eyes widened with excitement and ran to his father. Nick bent down and opened his arms. "Daddy! Daddy!" Jon shouted as he hugged his father.

"Hey, sport, how's it going?" Nick asked, carrying the kit.

"Oh, Nicholas, look at you!" Vivian said.

"Hey, mom, dad," Nick grinned.

"Glad to see you, home, son," Jack said.

"I am so happy you made it safely," Vivian tried to stop the tears. The family took Vivian's car, a mid-size Toyota RAV 4. Vivian had insisted on a 'sensible car' for the safety of Jon. His father drove, enjoying the company of his family, finally together after all these years.

Nick sat in the back seat with his son and watched as he showed Nick the new badges on his sash.

"It's really fun at the scout's daddy," Jon smiled.

Nick tried not to show his uncertainty at his son, joining the organization that had shunned him. He remembered being around his age when he took an interest in the scouts. He admired the boys in the Junior Ranger Scouts, and all he wanted was to be part of the pack.

"The scouts have changed greatly since your time," Vivian said, answering her son's unanswered questions. "His scoutmaster is a tiger."

"Scoutmaster Bradford! He is really nice!" Jon said.

"He is so patient with the children," Vivian said.

"I told grandma I wanted to join, and now I'm a guppy scout," Jon said proudly.

"Good on you sport," Nick beamed.

Jon voiced that he was hungry, and Jack parked the car a little way off a restaurant. Nick was happy that it was passed lunch hour, and the rush had just past. They were already bringing attention to themselves to the restaurant staff, and the poor hostess had a hard time meeting them in the eye.

"Wel-welcome to Lobo Eatery ho- how many in your party?" the elk doe asked.

"Four," Jack answered.

"Can we eat outside grandpa?" Jon asked, pointing at the outdoor area.

"It's a beautiful day, and I don't see why not," Jack gave a small smile to Jon. The hostess led them to the outdoors area.

No one was present except a young rabbit doe with a double stroller by her side. Nick's breath was taken away when seeing her. She was beautiful. She was talking to a child latched onto her with a blanket draped over them. Her violet eyes looked at the unseen babe with tenderness, and she briefly looked up and met his eyes. She quickly looked away. He could tell that she was uncomfortable by their presence. A toddler buck tried to get his mother's attention to see the newcomers. He was sucking on a pacifier and playing on a tablet. She swiftly shook her head, perhaps to scold the kit for pointing at strangers. They took the table next to her. Nick's eyes bore into her form, small grey doe wearing a floral sundress.

Jack glanced at his son and then the rabbit. Nick couldn't be any more obvious that he was certainly interested in the little rabbit.

Vivian broke the silence and smiled at the young doe, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," she answered, adjusting the child.

"I hope we are not disturbing you," Vivian said.

"No, not at all," she shook her head.

"These your little ones?" Vivian questioned.

"Yes…we just arrived, and…we were a little hungrier than we thought," she said, her ears were low to her shoulders.

"No need to be bashful dear, breastfeeding your kits is natural," Vivian assured.

Nick's ear twitched, and his father smirked at the reaction, "Shows you are an attentive mother," Jack said.

"Thank you, I try to be…" the rabbit said.

"How rude we haven't introduced ourselves…I am Vivian Wilde," Vivian provided.

"Major General Jackson Wilde," Jack said.

"Captain Nicholas Wilde and my son Jon Wilde," Nick finally spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Judith Hopps…" she said softly. Judy wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. Here she was practically naked in front of a general and his captain son. Someone take a hoe, dig a hole, and put her in there because she was going to die of embarrassment. The fox family didn't seem to mind, but she certainly did. And the younger tod was staring at her so intently. Was there something on her face? He was good looking, athletic, and had the same striking green eyes, the rest of the family shared. She also admitted that he looked great with that uniform on.

"My children Nicholas Hopps and Nichole Hopps." Judy introduced.

Judy didn't even register that the younger male fox shared her children's names until Vivian pointed it out, "Nick, they have your name."

"Indeed," Nick mumbled. She was breastfeeding her baby! Good god, why did that make his heart skip a couple of beats?

Jack was having a field day seeing his son squirm in front of the rabbit. He was crushing on her badly. "Small world, isn't it dear," Jack said.

"Yes, it is," Vivian watched as the blanket squirmed and Judy making sure she was modestly covered when a little vixen pop out. The child stared at the strangers and went to cuddle her mother's chest.

The family was surprised as they expected another rabbit kit, but instead, the vixen came up.

"Would you like to say hello, Nichole?" Judy whispered, and the child shook her head.

"Oh my, aren't you adorable?" Vivian gleamed.

"_That was unexpected," _Nick thought, he hadn't seen many rabbits mate with foxes in the states. Zootopia had progressed since he left. He could smell the mark on the rabbit, which meant she was mated, but with no ring in sight. Many scenarios flew through his head. Perhaps she was engaged or married and didn't like to wear a ring. He was terribly disappointed she was taken.

Jon was now sharing a chair with the male kit. They were looking at the tablet together,

"The kitty gets the milkshake, and the bunny gets the pancake." Nick heard his son say.

His mother was cooing over the vixen that smiled from her mother's lap. The toddler eventually brought her arms out to be carried by Vivian. Permitted by Judy, Nick watched his mother and father play with the child. Nichole decided that his father's cap was an appropriate plaything and reached to pull it off him.

"No, Nichole, that's not a toy," Judy said.

"Interested in the cap little one," Jack took off his cap and placed it on the child's head. Of course, it fell over her eyes, and the family laughed, "I hope to see you join the military one day, Nichole."

"She's a girl Jack," Vivian said.

"I don't see why she couldn't join," Jack smirked at his scolding wife.

"Judy, could you see her joining?" Vivian asked.

"If she is determined enough, I don't see why not," Judy said.

"You are very open-minded," Vivian pointed out.

"I'll like to support them with any career choice…my parents weren't so enthusiastic about me going to the police academy," Judy explained.

"You're a police officer?" Nick asked. This little bunny was full of surprises.

"Yes, I just transferred from Zoo York," Judy smiled.

"You're that Judy Hopps…you were the first rabbit officer in the ZPD. I saw you on the news a couple of years ago," Vivian said.

Now Nick wasn't following anything. If she was the first rabbit officer in the ZPD, why was she in Zoo York? Nick wanted to continue unraveling the enigma that was Judy Hopps. The more they spoke, the more curious he got.

"I am that Judy Hopps…"

"That is quite an accomplishment," Jack commented, "Your husband must feel bless to have you by his side."

"_Thanks, dad! Way to ask if she was single or not," _Nick thought, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father's mischievous smile.

"I'm not married," Judy said, looking at the foxes' curiosity she quickly added, "I separated from the kits' father before they were born."

"He missed out," Jack winked at Judy, causing her ears to heat up with embarrassment.

Nick tightened his fists. How could a tod leave a pregnant mate behind and not to mention mark her? A piece of scum who took advantage of a young girl's naivety to get his way with her. 'Knot them and leave them,' his fellow soldiers would say to undesirable females. However, Judy was more than desirable she awaken something in Nick that had been dead for years. It was love at first sight for him something he would scoff at until this moment.

They had ordered their food and enjoyed their time together. Jon had grown fond of small Nick. Vivian suggested a play date for the kits and exchange contact information with Judy. All this time, Nick couldn't take his eyes off her, and nothing would make him happier than to have her in his arms.

* * *

John Worthington Foulfellow was a fox without a care in the world. Well now, he had several concerns, with his rent coming up and several other bills he had yet to pay. His resources of 'borrowing' money were not panning out. His last resort was his ex-girlfriend Hopps, but she very delicately told him to choke on a carrot. He had been trying to contact her, but she simply ignored his calls and messages. He burned that bridge when he signed off his parental rights to the kits. But he would love to have the enthusiastic rabbit in his bed again. Her moans and gasps of pleasure brought fond memories. Speaking of fond memories, there she was. She had changed since he last saw her. She looked more mature, and her feminine features more defined. It was time to bring on the charm and bring Judy back to his arms. If everything worked out, he could have a place to live, eat, and an ATM all at once.

"Judith," John smirked and watched Judy stand upright.

If looks could kill, he would be dead twenty times over. "John?" her voice said.

"My dear, you look lovely," he took her paw and kissed it. John was dressed in a cheap green three-piece suit. He looked every bit like a sleazy car dealer.

Judy took her paw away and wiped herself on her dress with disgust, "I'm busy at the moment, John."

"Dear, you have grown to be more beautiful. And Johnny Jr. and Rebecca have grown as well," John commented.

Judy's eye twitched, who in the world was Rebecca? "It's Nicholas and Nichole," Judy corrected.

"Sure, sweet cakes…I need a favor from you," John got straight to the point.

"Like I said before, I am busy," Judy said more slowly this time.

She didn't notice the two other foxes glaring daggers at him, but John sense their anger. The elder tod looked about his age mid-forties, but from his scent, his mate was the vixen next to him. No competition there but the younger one was a problem. No mark on him, but his interest in Judy was apparent. He was young, handsome, fit, and with an honorable career. The perfect mate for Judy, but he wasn't going to allow that. Not when she was finally back to Zootopia.

"How rude of me, I am John Worthington Foulfellow, the Third lady and gentle mammals," John made a bit of a show and bowed. That younger fox was not having it with his antics, and his vision locked on John's brown eyes. John turned to Judy and said, "I need a bit of a loan…rents due love." He grinned, and Judy's nose twitch and her front teeth biting her lip.

"I don't have cash with me," Judy said, hoping that John would just go away.

"Nonsense," John reached and picked up her purse, rummaging through it he found her wallet. $200.00 cash wasn't enough, but it would do until he found the remaining $300.00.

"John!" Judy snatched her purse back, "Give it back. I need that for groceries!"

"Your parents are farmers, aren't they? They can surely send you a little something," John grinned.

Nick was about to get up and give this jerk a piece of his mind. He was stealing food from his own kit's plate and leaving Judy to fend for herself. Jack took a paw and held his son down. He shook his head, not to interfere. The last thing he wanted was for Nick to get in trouble because of some con-artist.

"John, please…" Judy pleaded. She didn't want to make a scene not in public, in front of her children, and the nice mammals she was having lunch with. She was humiliated beyond belief

"No can do my love…I will see you another time," He pocketed the cash, "Hi-diddle-dee-dee an actor's life for me. A high silk hat and a silver cane. A watch of gold with a diamond chain," he sang, walking away.

Judy just watched as he walked away. She could go after him but not with the children with her. By the time she packed and got the kits ready, he would be long gone. She didn't know where he lived, and even if she did, the cash would've been spent. Tears were threatening to come out. She wanted to cry, and her lower lip was trembling. How mortifying and disgusting. That was the male she had two kits with, and he didn't have the decency to acknowledge his own children's needs.

"Come, Judy, to the restroom. I need to powder my nose," Vivian got up and took the doe by the paw.

"Do you know that tod, Nichole?" Jack asked the child on his lap.

"That daddy," Nichole answered.

"Some father," Nick growled, feeling defeated by the whole situation.

"Poor girl…" Jack pointed out.

"He just left her with no money! How can he be so selfish," Nick's gritted his teeth.

"Daddy hungry…him tummy hurts. He need money," Little Nick spoke up.

"A daddy is supposed to get his own money not get it from a mommy," Jon explained.

"Daddy took money," Nichole pointed at the direction John left.

"Now, don't worry, everything will be alright," Jack assured Nichole.

"You'll think she'll accept cash from me," Nick thought out loud.

"Nope, she is much too responsible for that," Jack answered. "These are **her children,** thus are **her responsibility**."

"I know, but…what if she is in a bind?" Nick asked.

"You will only be hurting her by offering money Nick,"

"This is frustrating…who the heck is this John anyways?" Nick questioned.

Taking out his smartphone Jack looked up the tod's name, and immediately, an article dating earlier in the year popped up in the Zoogle search results. "This is interesting…"

Widower John Worthington Foulfellow III Loses Fortune

Former stage actor John Worthington Foulfellow made headlines fifteen years ago by marrying Mildred Lovelace socialite and millionaire vixen. What made the couple so strange was the forty-year age gap. Foulfellow, at the time thirty years old, swore his eternal devotion to the seventy-year-old widow Lovelace. After thirteen years, the relationship ended with the death of Lovelace due to complications in her health. Inheriting ten million dollars from his departed wife, Foulfellow just filed for bankruptcy. Sources say….

"Ten million dollars! What did he do with all that money?" Nick asked.

"Don't know bad investments? Certainly was enough money for him to live comfortably for the rest of his life," Jack pointed out.

"So he loses all his money, and what is Judy plan B? Did he purposely mark her just in case things went south?" Nick asked.

"He was in a relationship with her once maybe he thinks he can have another go,"

"I wonder if Judy knew he was married," Nick thought.

"I don't think so…that girl doesn't seem the type to be a homewrecker,"

"So he had an affair while his wife was at the end of her life," Nick frowned.

"He's probably has been having affairs from the beginning of his marriage. Think about it, what can a thirty-year-old do with a seventy-year-old?"

"Ugh…"

"Exactly…he had the money he could've wooed any young female,"

"Yes, he is such a 'charming' fellow…by the way, since when does mom powder her nose?" Nick let out a laugh.

"Got to talk to your mom about coming up with better excuses," Jack laughed back.

* * *

"It's alright, you can cry now," Vivian said to the smaller mammal. The doe looked up at her, and the floodgates were broken. Tears ran down her face, and she felt the vixen hold her into a hug. "There, there…" she patted her head.

"I'm sorry this is so unbecoming," Judy looked up, trying to compose herself.

"Don't fret, dear. What that male did was horrible," Vivian said, Judy reminded her of the days she was alone with Nick before meeting her husband.

"I'm sorry, I must have ruined your day out,"

"No not at all…it must be so difficult to raise the kits by yourself,"

"They are my world…I just wished I never met their father," Judy sighed.

"It's quite alright…we all make mistakes,"

"John was my biggest mistake," Judy looked down.

"I made the same mistake when I was younger dear,"

"You did?"

"You saw Jack out there…he is not the father of my son. I was young, in love, and I thought everything would work out. But then he left as soon as I got pregnant,"

"Your son turned out great,"

"And your little ones will too. They have you as their mother," Vivian encouraged.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilde," Judy smiled.

"No, no, call me Vivian…all better now," Vivian smiled back. The females went back outside. The families eventually left the restaurant and parted ways.

"You had fun, Jon?" Vivian asked her grandson, this time in the back seat with him.

"Yes, little Nick and I played on his tablet," Jon answered.

"You like little, Nick?" Vivian asked.

"Yup, it's like having a baby brother!"

Nick choked and started to cough.

"Wonderful! Are you excited to see him again this weekend?" Vivian asked.

"Yes! I'm gonna teach him lots about the junior ranger scouts,"

"Don't forget to play with baby Nichole," Vivian reminded.

"What's all this about a baby brother?" Nick asked.

"He's been at this since he joined the scouts. They had a family day, and a lot of his packmates have siblings," Vivian explained.

"You better get to it, son," Jack winked at Nick.

"What?" Nick gulped.

"You don't expect us to have a child?" Vivian said.

"The will is there, but the functions are not," Jack laughed.

"Don't worry, daddy little Nick can be my baby brother," Jon commented.

Nick started to cough again, "Kiddo little Nick has a mommy and a sister. I don't think Ms. Hopps will give away her baby like that."

"Ms. Hopps can live in our house!" Jon found the solution.

Jack and Vivian laughed, and Nick's ears stood erect.

"Ms. Hopps wouldn't move in with us so simply," Nick tried to explain.

"Why not? We have two extra rooms! My playroom can be little Nick's room and the guest room Nichole's," Jon explained his fingers doing the math.

"Where would Ms. Hopps sleep?" Vivian played along.

"With daddy!" Jon answered.

Jack burst out laughing, he was lucky they were in a red light. Nick glared at Jack, who was trying to wipe a tear off his eye.

"Hey sport, only mommies and daddies can sleep in the same room," Nick explained.

"But daddy is a daddy, and Ms. Hopps is a mommy," Jon said, not following the logic.

"I mean mommies and daddies that are married. Ms. Hopps and I are not married," Nick provided.

"What's married?" Jon asked.

"When two mammals love each other very much, they decide to stay together forever," Vivian explained.

"Ohhh…then, daddy can marry Ms. Hopps," Jon said proudly.

"Kiddo, it doesn't work that way," Nick tried to explain. His mother was holding a fit of giggles.

"I think daddy is much better than the other daddy. He was mean and took the babies' money," Jon frowned.

"Not all daddies are good like yours, Jon," Vivian said.

"I know…daddy should be the babies' daddy, so then they can have a good daddy like me!" Jon smiled.

"Adult relationships are a little complicated, Jon," Nick said he wasn't mentally ready to have this conversation with a five-year-old.

* * *

**Story Notes:**

Macadamia- Tale Spin 1990

Nick has been fighting alongside the royal army for two years. The country is currently at the end of a civil war.

Princess Lotta Lamour- Tale Spin 1990

She is a beautiful vixen and next queen of the kingdom of Macadamia. She was captured by Chancellor Trample and forced to marry him. During her marriage, she had two children. She remained active during her years in captivity and would give her people hope through weekly writings she would sneak out of the palace. Her articles also contained codes that revealed the movements and strategies of the insurgents.

King Amok- Tale Spin 1990

The rabbit King of Macadamia and the father of Lotta. He is kind, generous, and a bit of a pushover. He trusted Chancellor Trample and considered him his right hand "mammal." He loves his daughter dearly and would do anything to save her. King Amok asked the international community for help in recovering his country. He and his daughter will rule and bring their country back to prosperity.

Chancellor Trample- Tale Spin 1990

Originally a buzzard in the original cartoon his species was changed to that of a rabbit. Greedy and backstabbing he eyed the crown for years. He embezzled the money from the country and stirred discontent among Macadamia's subjects. Eventually, he led a coup against the king. For two years he ruled with an iron 'paw' until eventually defeated by the royal army and the alliance with Animalia. He loved Lotta due to her resemblance to her mother who he loved but couldn't be with. His favorite child was his youngest daughter because she looked like her grandmother as well.

Myra Foxworthy- Tale Spin 1990

Myra was Nick's wife and mother of Jon. She was abandoned in an orphanage in her country of Aridia when she was a newborn. At the age of one, an older childless fox couple adopted her. The couple was from the USA and brought her to the Midwest. The husband and wife shared a love of history and pass it down to their daughter. Myra's goal was to become an archaeologist and be a curator at a museum. Her parents died in quick succession during her undergrad. She and Nick met during their senior year of university. They married after their graduation and had Jon at the age of 30, unfortunately, Myra died during childbirth.

Tramp Brown-Lady and the Tramp 1955

Tramp is Nick's lieutenant and has accompanied him in many missions. He is a close confidant of Nicks. He is married to Lady and has four children, Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle. Tramp was an orphan who fell in love with a high-class dog, Lady, when he was in high school. Lady's fathers Jock and Trusty didn't approve of the relationship wanting something more for their pampered daughter. Tramp decided to join the military after graduating high school to be able to provide for Lady and gain the approval of Lady's fathers.

Last name was taken from the humans Jim Dear and Darling from the movie.

John Worthington Foulfellow a.k.a Honest John- Pinocchio 1940

Yes, I went there. Honest John is the father of Judy's kits. However he wasn't my first choice, it was Br'er Fox and the second choice was Foxy Loxy (no not from 2005 Chicken Little). I think John matched what I was looking for. According to the Disney wiki, he is: deceptive, sly, greedy, conniving, persistent, shameless, foolish, pompous, fearful, patient, soft-spoken, charming and theatrical. He is perfect. Can't reveal too much…about how he met Judy and how he managed a relationship with her. That is spoiler territory. I may write his cat friend Gideon later on in the story.

**Tamiri's Notes:**

1\. I don't know anything about war, military, guns or anything of the sort. My expertise is in medicine, child development, and psychology. So **please **don't attack me. I don't know how it works in the military and if you all have the insight I would appreciate it and would love to hear it. I'm not averse to changing things. And I have research and its fascinating how the army has its own culture it's pretty awesome.

2\. Reveal more about Nick in this chapter than about Judy in chapter one. But my fox needs some love. Like y'all read Nick is a captain in the marines. He officially joined the US Marines at the age of 18 and in this story, he is 35 years old. I was on the fence which branch of the military he would join. I wanted to go with the air force but I saw several fics touching that and I am a rebel I do what I want, the Marines it was, nothing to do with how awesome the uniform is.

3\. Nick's conversation with the yak is based on one of my favorite comedies. Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I love the scene with the black knight cracks me up every time. Sorry, I can't take anything seriously. (。^_・)ノ

4\. Judy's age in this story is 27 while Honest John is 45 years old. Yes there is an 18 year difference. Hello FBI…yes I would like to report a crime.

5\. TPR or termination of parental rights is not that easy to come by. The state usually does this if the parent isn't fit to take care of the children. You can't just voluntarily give up your rights cause you don't wanna pay child support. Even so with good enough lawyers anything is possible eh?

6\. Honest John marrying a vixen much older than him was based on this case I watch in Discovery ID. In the case this guy married this lady 40 years his senior and then after like 20 something years together he killed her. Jon didn't kill his wife and she died naturally. John is not a gold digger he is a 'goal' digger…eh? Eh? I'll see myself out.

7\. Let's talk about the issue of breastfeeding. I know many of you, especially my fellow Americans think those kids are too old to breastfeed…well y'all, recommended breastfeeding is up to 6 months…but the benefits go beyond that. The World Health Organization recommends up to two years. The average age of weaning is four years old and the max is seven. So no they are not too old…they are 2 years old in this fic. I believe Judy would be the type to look this information up and research the pros and cons.

9\. Other Easter Eggs here and there…I hope you all can find it!


	3. Chapter 3: Looking Back (Flashback)

**Natnat Notes:** Chapter three hope you all enjoy.

Shout out to all the awesome peeps that review: **Wildefan23, Guest, Zyi**

Thanks to all the follows and favs!

**Zyi: **I can't answer your questions privately because you don't have a login. I am not following the movie's timeline. In this story, Judy spends only four months in Zootopia before she leaves.

She was not pregnant during her time at the police academy. She got pregnant when she was working at the ZPD.

I know English is my second language but I believe I was clear. The father of the children is John as mentioned in the previous chapter. 'Honest John' is the fox antagonist in the movie Pinnochio. In this story, he is a washed up stage actor.

You are confused because you believe I am following the movie's plot. I am not, this is an alternative universe.

One: Mayor Lionheart isn't kidnapping the savage predators like in the movie.

Two: Nick is not a hustler in this story as he was given a better life as a child. For more on that follow ConcernFox's **A Father Figure**. Nick is a marine and made a career in the military. Judy didn't meet Nick as she did in the movie. They met at the restaurant

In the movie it seemed like the Bunnyburrow residents knew about night howlers so why couldn't they put two and two together and inform the police? Heck! Judy should have known too yet she didn't put two and two together either. She is the daughter of farmers. In fact, no one in the movie did. (I do have a theory that Mr. Otterton knew though) It wasn't until the final act.

Nope, no plot holes here. Now from my experience with working with law enforcement (I am not a cop but was a case manager), precincts don't communicate about crimes that often. Even towns literally next to one another sometimes don't know what the heck is going on with each other. This is why it takes a while for them to connect similar crimes together if the criminal moves from place to place.

Now imagine two large cities like Zootopia and Zoo York. Zootopia is dealing with its savage predators and Zoo York with drugs. They don't have time to be looking over each other shoulders. Plus I mentioned that Chief Chloe try to tell Bogo but he wouldn't give her the time of day and this was during an annual police convention. She thought he had it handled. In this story, Judy thought he knew about it as well. There is a method to this madness.

I hope that clears things up!

**Story Notes: **Judy's happiness is torn away from her when she is forced to return to Zootopia.

**Legend: **"blah blah" –regular talking

_"blah blah"- _thinking

** "blah blah" – **phone calls/announcements/radio/television etc.

"The book of blah"- Titles from books, newspapers, articles, websites, etc.

**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language, violence, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia. All rights and merchandising for Zootopia belong to the Disney Company.

* * *

Chapter Three: Looking Back (Flashback)

"Titi Chloe!" the German Shepard went after the small Chihuahua who was stomping through the precinct. Mammals ten times her size cleared a path.

"Relax Titi Chloe," the other German Shepard pleaded keeping pace with his twin brother.

"Don't 'titi' me, Alberto! Antonio!" Chloe stopped and looked at the twins. They were in the ZYPD precinct after her disastrous meeting with Mayor Ed.

"I can't believe this!" Chloe let out in frustration.

"Look titi, maybe we can stop this transfer," Alberto brought up.

"Yeah, there has to be some loophole…they can't just transfer someone against their will," Antonio said.

"This is an order from our mayor! Our mayor! Bring Hopps to my office! That sheep is waiting," Chloe walked away.

The twins went to Judy's office she shared with her team. Alberto knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from Sawyer. The mammals were huddled around a table in the center of their office. Looking at maps of the city, photos of suspects and crime scenes.

"Lieutenant Hopps, titi-I mean Chief Cortez requests you in her office," Alberto said.

"Ooooh, you're in trouble," Sawyer teased.

"I'm not," Judy answered back.

"She is on the warpath," Antonio cringed.

"I never like it when the boss lady is on the warpath," Ralph sighed.

"Que pasa?" Maria asked.

"It's about Lieutenant Hopps…deputy mayor Bellwether is here," Alberto said.

"Oh no," Judy groaned. Judy followed the twins outside and waved sadly at her team. "What happened? Why is the deputy mayor of Zootopia here? Is this about my transfer?" Judy asked the twins as they walked her to the office.

"The meeting was horrible!" Alberto looked down at the rabbit.

"Awful! They wouldn't listen to reason," Antonio said.

"Lieutenant, don't give in," Alberto advised.

"They may torture you, hurt you, but don't give in," Antonio said.

"Good luck lieutenant!" the twins said at once, opening the door to Chief Cortez's office. Judy saw Chloe on top of her desk, tapping her foot and deputy mayor Bellwether, giving her a broad smile.

"You asked for me chief?" Judy hesitantly asked.

"You tell her because I'm way too angry to speak," Chloe glared at the sheep.

"Pack up your things Judy! You're going to Zootopia!" Dawn clapped her hooves together.

"No! No! And No! I already told Chief Bogo that I wasn't going back," Judy exclaimed.

"Judy, the mayor personally looked at your case. He was livid at the way you were treated, and this is a second chance. Wasn't Zootopia your dream?" Bellwether said.

"Zoo York is my second chance! I am living my dream! I love it here," Judy argued.

Chloe had a triumphant smirk on her muzzle, "See, she doesn't want to go."

"Judy, I know you have many bad memories of Zootopia. Trust me, Chief Bogo was dealt with," Dawn said.

"I don't care what you do to Chief Bogo. I made my life here,"

"Judy, you can resume it in Zootopia. You will have your title as a lieutenant and the same pay…nothing will change but the location," Dawn assured.

"And my children! My friends! My team!"

"Zootopia has many great schools for your kits, you still have your friends at precinct one, and you will form new bonds with your teammates there!" Dawn smiled again.

Dawn made it sound so simple. Just pick up and leave. Not only did the ZPD leave a bad taste in her mouth, but she will also have to deal with her children's father there. They were safe in Zoo York. "I'm not transferring."

"You don't have a choice," Dawn said between smiles.

"Then what if I quit!" she threatened.

"You can't hire her if she isn't a cop," Chloe said.

"Judy, please, you can't quit with children to feed," Dawn shook her head.

"Your fire Hopps! Collect unemployment for a bit," Chloe nodded.

"I'm fired," Judy nodded.

"I'll hire you back as soon as this blows over," Chloe assured.

"You two…that isn't going to work," Dawn shook her head.

"This isn't fair…you can't take one of my cops just because of our idiotic mayor lost a bet!" Chloe yelled.

"I was a price for a bet?" Judy looked shocked.

"If you continue to refuse, we can't guarantee your family's livelihood," Dawn said.

"No…leave my family out of this," Judy said.

"You—that's low!" Chloe pointed.

"I am relaying what our mayor said…come back, or the Hopps will lose,"

Judy gritted her teeth, "I'll go."

"Splendid! You have a week to tie up all loose ends here and a month of pay leave to settle in Zootopia. See you there!" Dawn grinned and left the office.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Judy looked down in disappointment.

"Oh, Judy, I'm sorry," Chloe climbed down from her desk and stood in front of Judy.

"It's just not fair!"

"Go tell your team and take the rest of the day off," Chloe gave a pat on her back.

Judy walked into her office, and her team was waiting anxiously for her arrival. "I'm transferring to Zootopia."

"WHAT!" Sawyer shouted.

"QUE QUE WHAT?" Maria did so as well.

"You weren't going to," Ralph said.

"They put me in a corner…they said my family was going to lose if I didn't go," Judy tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"No, they can't take you away from us," Sawyer growled.

"I don't have a choice…I need you guys to listen to me. I am no longer going to be your lieutenant," Judy started.

"You'll always be our lieutenant, and we won't accept anyone else," Ralph said.

"You have to. Sawyer, you are going to be the new leader…I will recommend you to take my place as lieutenant," Judy gave them a sad smile.

"Judy…I can't take your place…you are my partner," Sawyer said, he reminisced of the time the pregnant little bunny came to work with him at the cold case unit. How in his nine years in the ZYPD she was one of the few mammals he trusted. She had his back, and he had hers. They were great partners, and he thought that they would grow together.

"You'll always be my partner…no one can take your place, Sawyer," she said sadly.

"No, no LT," Maria came up to hug her.

"I'm sorry…you guys have to continue our work without me. I am going to see if I can leave Zootopia as soon as the re-election is over," Judy said.

"Judy…" Maria's tears were flowing out.

"I need to go…I have to start packing up," Judy opened the door and left. She walked out of the precinct quickly. Judy didn't want to cry, not in front of her teammates. She had to be strong. Sawyer would make a great leader, and everyone was capable. They would be fine without her, but she'll miss them all dearly.

Judy couldn't believe she was packing up her apartment in Zoo York. Just this morning, she and her team were planning a stakeout and undercover mission. Now she was placing dolls and stuff animals in boxes. She wanted to have another crying session, but she promised herself not to do that again. She was going to pick up the kits soon and was going to break the news to them. She didn't think they would understand much, but all they knew was here. This two-bedroom apartment was their whole world. They never have been out of Zoo York.

She was already looking for apartments in Zootopia…her stuff will be in storage for a while, and she will have to stay in a hotel. She had talked to her friends/siblings and explained the situation. Her friend Nichole (godmother of her kits) had offer legal services and even going public. Judy didn't want it to be taken to that extent. She will make it clear with the mayor and will act as his spokes girl till he was re-elected. He can then introduce new mammals to the police precincts.

She looked at the clock on her phone and started to get up to pick the kits up. Just as she was grabbing her purse, her parent's face came on her phone. She sighed…they must have heard the news from her sister.

"Judy…Judy are you okay hon," Bonnie's face came up. "Honey, your eyes are red…"

"I'm fine mom," Judy sighed for what felt like the umpteen time today.

"We heard you're going to Zootopia…why?" Bonnie asked.

"Circumstances change mom, don't worry about it," Judy dismissed. She didn't want to tell them the truth and worry them sick.

"And the kits?"

"I haven't told them yet. It's going to be an adjustment," Judy said.

"Look at the positives, dear, you will be much closer to us and can finally visit," Bonnie smiled.

"Mom, I don't think I will be going there until the kits are a bit older," Judy said.

"Honey Bun, you haven't come home in almost three years," Bonnie frowned.

"Mom, dad still has all that FOX AWAY stuff, and I can't expose Nichole to that," Judy explained.

"She is a baby…she won't understand what it is," Bonnie assured.

"No, mom, even though dad has gotten less extreme with the whole 'foxes are the worst' nonsense, I can't risk that. That FOX AWAY is just pepper spray but with a different sticker and the repellant is just regular bug repellant…it's so ridiculous how we fell for that stuff," Judy explained.

"I will make sure to throw it all away before the babies come," Bonnie promised.

"Mom, dad will just repurchase it…when Nichole is a little older, I will explain everything,"

"Judy…we haven't seen the kits since their birth,"

"Mom put yourself in my place. How would you feel going to a home where they have bunny repellant," Judy said.

"There's bunny repellant?" Stu popped into the frame.

"Dad, have you been listening all along?"

"No, I mean, yes…"

"Yes, dad believe it, or not some mammals believe we have an insatiable appetite for vegetable gardens," Judy rolled her eyes.

"That's not true," Stu said.

"Of course not and just like Nichole isn't going to eat someone one day. I mean, since when have you ever heard of predators eating prey?"

Stu was about to say something.

"In recent history, dad. And I am not talking about pre-historic history like thousands of years ago," Judy quickly shut him down, "You think foxes are dangerous well inversely foxes think of us as pests."

"Very well, but we are definitely going to stop by Zootopia to see you," Bonnie said.

"Okay, I gotta go, mom, dad love you bye," Judy waved.

"Bye dear," Bonnie said, she started to turn to Stu who looked offended about being called a pest.

* * *

"Live fast, die young. Bad girls do it well!" Nichole Patte sang. The artic vixen laughed uncontrollably.

"My chain hits my chest. When I'm bangin' on the dashboard!" Judy followed with the rest of the chorus. She was a little tipsy from her night, well all of them were. This was Judy's sendoff from Zoo York. The girls made it a night. The Lyft driver was feeding their mood with the music.

"You two bad girls…please, you gals are little bunny scouts through and through," Michelle Garra laughed at the rabbit and her twin sister.

"We are sooo totally bad," Nichole argued, her triangular ears down. "Like…one time I was late to class by a whole 15 minutes in undergrad….everyone stared at me it was mortifying."

"Yeah, that is totally bad," Judy nodded.

"Uuuuuy ustedes (Uh you) can't beat when I snuck out of mi casa (house) at thirteen," Maria chuckled from the front seat.

"That is bad to the bone Maria," Judy giggled. "I'm a bad girl too!"

"Judy you? You are as goody goody as my sister," Michelle laughed. "What did you do? Eat a box of bunny scout cookies by yourself?"

"I had sex!" Judy pointed.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Yeah, you have two kits," Michelle joked.

"Before marriage!" Judy finished.

"So bad Judy so bad," Nichole nodded solemnly.

"Yeah…my parents were married when they had us, and I wasn't because I was a naughty bunny!" Judy pointed her finger to Michelle's chest.

"Naughty Judy very naughty," Nichole agreed.

"You were a horny bunny!" Maria laughed from the front seat.

"And John's pullout game was sorely lack-ing," Michelle smiled.

"Poor Judy," Nichole decided to hug Judy and pet her head. "Jacques pullout game wasn't spot on either…we have identical triplets."

"No ones pull out game was on! Ustedes tienes niños (You guys have children, and) I don't because Alejandro left me!" Maria cried. "Alejandro! Porque! (Why) Yo te amo! (I love you) Was this punani (p*ssy) not good enough for you!" she rolled down the window and shouted.

"You okay there, Maria?" Michelle asked.

"Gonna text him! That jerk!" Maria took her phone.

"No!" the females shouted. Michelle snatched the deer's phone from her hoofs.

"You'll thank me in the morning," Michelle said, their poor black bear driver tried to look to the road and not comment at the madness in his car. They dropped off Judy first, and she waved goodbye to her friends. She adjusted the front of her dress and walked up the stairs. Her babysitter was sleeping on a chair, and she went to wake her up. She thanked her for watching the kits and paid the teen. She tiptoed through her empty apartment to check on the babies. They were sleeping on an air mattress together. Their former room once filled with their toys and furniture empty. Judy went to her own air mattress, not bothering to take off her clothes and fell asleep. That night was an excellent distraction to the debacle that she was going to face in Zootopia.

* * *

Judy was trying not to cry as her friends stood in front of her. She was smiling sadly at all of them.

"Calls us, okay?" Michelle said.

"Keep us on top of everything," Nichole sniffled.

"Show those jerks in Zootopia what Judy Hopps is made of," Sawyer advice.

"We'll miss you," Ralph said.

"One year, LT! Just hold on one year!" Maria emphasized.

"I love you all," Judy cried.

"No crying now, Judy," Chloe began, "No mas!"

"No mas?" Judy titled her head.

"No Mas…you are not just a bunny; you are a police officer! Don't let them relegate you to traffic crossing and meter work. You are tiny but mighty! Say it with me!"

"I am tiny but mighty," Judy repeated.

"Now find your bark!" Chloe emphasized.

"I'm a rabbit I can't bark," Judy said.

"Right…but remember no mas! You will do great, Judy!" Chloe smiled.

She pushed her stroller inside and waved to her friends out the window. She was going to miss everyone and the city that gave her a second chance at her dreams. Now Judy had to be brave for the sake of her children. She was heading to Zootopia, where 'anyone can be anything.' The slogan she believed since she was just a kit. The four-hour trip went uneventful, and the kits had fallen asleep sometime though the journey. She looked out the window to see the skyline of Zootopia. The city that held wonder and possibility all those years ago. The city that had crushed her.

"**Now arriving at Zootopia…**ding dong**"**

Judy heard the announcement and pushed her kits outside. No one paid her any mind to the small rabbit pushing two babies. Her children were in awe at the city and excited at all the new sights and sounds. Judy thought that at least they were happy at the change.

It didn't take her long to settle in Zootopia. She found an apartment comfortable enough for her and the children. Two bedrooms, one bath perfect for a small mammal like her. She had boxes stack in every which corner, and she was beginning the process of settling in. One thing about Zootopia, everything was more expensive than Zoo York. Looking at daycare prices, she cringed, it was like a mortgage with $500.00 a month each child. In Zoo York, the state paid part of the cost in childcare if the parent was a civil servant. She looked at her phone and decided it was time to go to her meetings. Baby bag in tow, she prepared the kits for their trip. First, stop the mayor's office and then the dreaded precinct one.

She waited outside on the lobby area, playing patty cake with the kits. A secretary called her to pass, and she entered the massive doors of the mayor's office. The windows showed a magnificent view of Zootopia.

"Lieutenant Hopps come in take a seat," Leodore Lionheart smiled.

"Good afternoon, mayor," Judy answered and sat on the chair. Her children gaped at the large lion.

"Beautiful kits Lieutenant, "Leodore commented.

"Thank you,"

"I'm sure you have some concerns to address with me,"

"Yes, how long I'm I going to have to stay here?" Judy asked.

"Eager to leave our fair city already, Lieutenant?"

"Mayor, I didn't come here because I wanted to…I am here because you forced me to," Judy frowned.

"I need you, Hopps, you are a shining example of what Zootopia is,"

"I don't want that…" Judy said she bit her lip and continued, "I want to go back to the city that welcomed me. The city that gave me a chance at fulfilling my dreams, not this one that destroyed them. So mayor how long would I have to be here to be your 'shining example?'"

"A year," he answered, he wanted to strangle Bogo and the other chiefs. They had destroyed the goals and aspirations of many mammals. And this small rabbit was the only one who dared to keep working on her dream.

"Great mayor, I will work to the best of my abilities," she said.

"I hope you would stay with us longer, Hopps," Leodore frowned.

"There is nothing here for me. Have a good day mayor," Judy pushed the stroller and walked out of sight.

The meeting hadn't gone too badly, and Judy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Now she was going to precinct one. She was to meet Bogo and pick up her uniforms. She didn't want to step into that building again.

She pushed her children through the familiar sights that she left all those years ago.

Nicholas got excited at the museum and pointed, "Mommy rawr rawr!" The toddler's nose twitched with excitement.

"You mean the dinosaurs, sweetie?" Judy looked at a banner announcing the Jurassic exhibit. "We'll go after we're done."

Judy walked in, various mammals stared at her curiously, and others scoffed at her presence. She heard comments of 'meter maid is back' and 'she got pregnant, so that's why she left.'

"Juuuuuuudeeeeee!" Benjamin Clawhauster squealed, jumping in place.

"Ben!" Judy grinned as the large cheetah ran up to her and hugged her.

Another cheetah Kii ran to the pair to get in on the hug, "Judy! You're back!"

"The gang is all together again," Francine came and picked the three mammals up for a hug.

Francine put them down, and the mammals focused on the toddlers in the stroller.

"O.M. Goodness, they are so cute!" Benjamin gushed.

"They have your eyes, Judy," Francine smiled.

"Your son is like a copy of you! Adorable!" Kii said.

"Thank you! I'm happy to see you guys again," Judy giggled, the only three mammals that gave her the time of day Benjamin, Francine, and Kii. They had been her cheerleaders in her short stay here and wanted to see her succeed. The first mammals she told of her pregnancy and her plans of leaving. They didn't want her to go. Of course, they knew if chief Bogo knew of her pregnancy, she would have been forced to leave anyways. "I'm here to see the chief."

"Oh yes, so you were his four o clock. He's waiting for you upstairs…Judy, can we play with the babies?" Ben cracked a smile.

"Sure. I hope they won't be too much trouble," Judy nodded and waved goodbye to the group. Francine held Nichole, and Kii held Nicholas gushing over how small they were. Judy walked upstairs and finally stood in front of Chief Bogo's office. She swallowed a lump in her throat and knocked on the door. A brief 'come in' was heard, and she went in and closed the door. Judy hated this office, perhaps because the last time she was here, she was a hormonal mess. That impression never left her, especially when she turned in her resignation letter and saw the wide grin come onto Bogo's face.

"Lieutenant Hopps welcome take a seat," Adonis said. He didn't know how the mayor managed to get Judy to transfer back, but there she was. Though she tried to hide it in a façade of cold indifference, he could tell she didn't want to be there. Her ears were low, and her nose was twitching.

"Good afternoon, chief Bogo," Judy said, sitting on the giant chair facing the mammal.

"I hope your trip here went well,"

"Yes, it did,"

"First of all, I want to welcome you back,"

"Thanks,"

"I know you don't want to be here Hopps,"

"I have to make the best of it, don't I? Mayor Lionheart assured that it was only a year,"

"You're not planning to stay here permanently?" Adonis asked.

"Personally chief, I don't want to end up like Mabel," Judy said, reminiscing about the ninety-something-year-old meter maid goat. Her supervisor, who she thought was more dead than alive.

"Yes, she refuses to retire," Adonis said. The stubborn goat was a relic that didn't want to go out in peace. He gets a least two calls a month about her presumed death while on duty.

"One year of parking duty won't be so bad. I mean, I can get off early once my quota is filled! 100 tickets!" Judy optimistically said.

"I'm not having a lieutenant give parking tickets Hopps. It's a waste of resources," Adonis then added, "Plus Chief Cortez would have a fit."

"Yes, she is very protective of her subordinates," Judy gave a weak smile.

Adonis could see that Judy held the Chihuahua in high regard. Chloe was the one who saw her potential and gave her the chance to grow. He, on the other hand, had tried to get rid of her.

Adonis took out a box and opened it. It's contents were her standard-issue gear, a Glock 26 for an officer of her station in her size, a rabbit size 12 gauge shotgun, mace, baton, flashlight, paw cuffs…everything she needed. The equipment she needed three years ago and she was left without. Her new uniforms were in another box that Adonis took out. She had kept her old uniform, but it didn't fit since the birth of the children. She was surprised they supplied everything.

"Sir, I don't need this as I brought my equipment from Zoo York. Just the uniforms will do," Judy said.

"You are entitled to this gear as an officer of the ZPD, and besides, I won't have Chief Cortez holding over me that we didn't supply you with what you need," Adonis said.

"Thank you," Judy said.

"As for your assignment…I will put you in charge of a team for the savage mammal case," Adonis announced.

"No, I don't want to be involved in that case," Judy stated, surprising Adonis.

"You gave us the lead Hopps. Your experience and expertise will be essential to this case,"

"I don't want to step on any toes, sir. I don't think your team will appreciate that,"

"You are part of this precinct Hopps and under my watch,"

"Sir, please understand…just patrol duty is fine. After all, I'll be here for just a year," Judy said.

"Hopps you are part of this team…let's meet in the middle," Adonis bargain.

"The middle?"

"Just assist with the investigation,"

"Just assisting? Okay, I can do that," Judy nodded.

"Before I forget," Adonis took out her badge. She never thought she would wear it again, 'Trust Integrity Bravery.' He handed it to her, along with a set of keys.

"Keys?"

"For your patrol car,"

"I have a car?" Judy asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't have one in Zoo York City," Adonis questioned.

"No, I had one," she missed her car a Chevrolet Impala 9C1. She and her team would goof around a lot during their lunch hour in that car. Z-240, the key chain read. A couple of years ago, this would have been her dream come true. Treated like a real cop, with a car and equipment, but now it all just tasted so bitter.

"Hopps?"

"Sorry, thank you, sir," Judy said, shaking her head out of her thoughts.

"I will see you soon," Adonis opened the door, and she carried her supplies out. Judy heard the giggles of her children as she walked down.

"Awest! (Arrest)" Nichole pointed at a bear being brought in by Pennington, the elephant.

"Bad!" Nicholas clapped.

"They are hiring them younger and younger these days," the bear commented as he was led away.

"Ben! Hope they behaved," Judy smiled, putting her supplies underneath her stroller.

"Oh, yes, they are too adorable!" Ben said. "So how it go?"

"Well, I mean, I finally have a flashlight," Judy smiled. She was strapping in the children to the stroller.

"They gave you proper supplies? That's great, Judy! The chief finally recognizes you," Benjamin clapped.

"I don't know how to feel about that," Judy answered honestly.

"The chief has changed Judy since his meeting with the mayor. Like he is taking his time with things and not quick to jump the gun," Benjamin explained.

"I'm glad, at least anyone who comes after me will be given a chance," Judy smiled, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Ben."

It had been quite an eventful day for the kits. The poor darlings were exhausted with all the new places they visited. Nicholas was sleeping in his toddler bed, his pacifier in his mouth. Judy kissed the small rabbit on his forehead. Nichole was playing with a doll refusing to go to sleep. The kit would yawn and rub her eyes.

"Baby time to sleep," Judy commented.

"No night night mommy," Nichole complained.

"Come here, baby," Judy picked her up and sat on their rocking chair. She began to rock back and forth with the fox kit humming a lullaby. "Shh, my baby, time to close those eyes."

"No night," Nichole whined. Judy laughed and continued to rock. The kit eventually fell asleep. She gently placed her daughter in her bed and kissed her goodnight. The children's room was now fully furnished, but her room was still a mess of boxes. Too tired to deal with it and not really caring at the moment she just sidestepped the boxes and went to sleep.

* * *

Judy went over her budget on her head…daycare, rent, food, phone bill, internet, kit clothes, metro pass, savings, college savings, …etc. She was making it barely…this wasn't a problem in Zoo York. Her salary was more than enough back in Zoo York City. But the $1000.00 daycare was such an expense. Why did Zootopia charge an arm and a leg for everything?

"Mommy, mommy! Pretty!" Nichole pointed at a ballerina poster. Judy read the advertisement. It was for dance classes for children. The minimum age was two. It was perfect for the kits but the expense. The look of hope in her daughter made her pause on the finances.

"Okay, let's go see," Judy agreed. She walked with the children to the address that was mentioned on the poster. She opened the door, a little bell rang, announcing their arrival. A hippo sat behind a desk and got up to greet them.

"Hello! Welcome to Zootopia Dance Academy!" the hippo said enthusiastically. "My name is Hyacinth Hippo." The hippo had large eyelashes and wore tights with a golden tutu.

"Hello, Ms. Hippo…I am Judy Hopps, and I wanted to see about dance classes for toddlers," Judy said.

"Oh, the little ones," Hyacinth smiled, looking down at the smaller mammals. "They will be the tiniest we have. That is if you sign them up. Let me not get ahead of myself and call Isabelle," Hyacinth walked off. Hyacinth came with a female cape buffalo. She was also dressed in a simple ballet leotard with a skirt. Judy assumed that was Isabelle.

"Hello, welcome! You are here to inquire about our dance classes," Isabelle extended her hoof to Judy.

"Yes, we just arrived from Zoo York City, and my daughter seems interested," Judy smiled and took Isabelle's hoof for a shake.

"Zoo York! Wonderful! They are tiny, and they are at least two?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yes! Nichole and Nicholas say hello,"

"Hello," the children said, Nichole hid behind her mother while Nicholas gave a friendly wave.

"Hyacinth, we don't have boys in the toddler class. This will be exciting, Nicholas will play all the boy parts," Isabelle clapped.

"Ms. Hopps, do you want to sign them up? Can we discuss pricing? Do you work for the city we give a discount to city employees," Hyacinth explained.

"Yes, the ZPD," Judy answered.

"Are you an officer?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes," Judy confirmed.

"Amazing a rabbit officer," Hyacinth said.

"I know! You are Officer Hopps, correct?" Isabelle excitedly said, remembering the news of her graduation.

"Yes, I am," Judy smiled.

"We have a couple of children whose parents are officers. What precinct are you working for?" Isabelle asked.

"One," Judy answered.

"Then you must know my husband," Isabelle grinned.

"Husband?" Judy titled her head and suddenly felt her stomach drop. He face temporarily went dark. This friendly mammal, could she be Chief Bogo's wife?

"Yes, Adonis Bogo,"

"Of course he is my boss," Judy laughed nervously. She was definitely not going to sign up her kits here. If Isabelle was anything like her husband, she couldn't expose her children to speciesism at such a young age. Though Isabelle seemed friendly and even excited to have her children join, Judy couldn't shake the feeling she was subjecting her children to danger. She felt terrible for judging Isabelle so quickly, but her children came first.

"I hope he isn't too tough on you, though," Isabelle gave Judy a small smile.

"No-um-not at all," Judy managed to get out.

"So? Are we having the twins join today?" Isabelle looked at the rabbit eagerly.

"I have to think about it," Judy answered.

"Oh, all right, then Hyacinth give Officer Hopps a copy of the forms," Isabelle said, disappointed that Judy wasn't joining.

Isabelle had a suspicious feeling her husband did something to Judy Hopps. How did she go from eagerly wanting the toddlers to join to hesitating? Isabelle was no detective, but things weren't adding up.

Isabelle waited up for her husband in their bed. She was going over possible dances for the different age groups in her school. Her husband had been arriving later and later because of the savage mammals' case. She was happy at least a cure was found that brought these animals to their senses. Not bothering to look from her work, she felt her husband go to his side of the bed.

"I told you not to stay up for me, Isa," Adonis said.

"Oh, I know…" Isabelle answer and gave her husband the side-eye. Adonis didn't like that look. The look that said he has messed up big time. Did he forget an anniversary? No, he had programmed them all on the i carrot. Their daughter's birthday wasn't till next Spring, and she was away to college. What did he do?

"Isa, is there anything wrong?" Adonis asked.

"No, nothing wrong, Adonis," she smiled.

Adonis hated that smile, the smile that knew that he was going to hear it. The smile that will delegate him to sleep in another room. "Isa?"

"Officer Hopps came to my school today," Isabelle said.

Well, he was sleeping in another room tonight and in the foreseeable future. "You met the kits?"

"Yes, they were adorably tiny," Isabelle beamed, "So well dress and behaved. She looks like she is a wonderful mother."

"I see," he said carefully.

"Funny, she said she came from Zoo York City…weren't you there not too long ago?"

"I was,"

"You had a marathon work session with seizing the night howlers…right after you came back from Zoo York," Isabelle nodded more to herself. "I kinda find it funny that she resign the ZPD a couple of years ago. And if I recall correctly, you were ecstatic."

Adonis could almost hear his wife's brain ticking. He let her continue.

"Now I first thought that she resign because she was pregnant, but that wasn't the reason, was it dear?"

"No,"

"You weren't happy about her assignment to your precinct despite her graduating valedictorian. And we all know that you get the top highest scoring graduates assigned to you,"

"Isa I'm sorry,"

"Why are you apologizing? I mean, my **husband** couldn't have been a speciesist. My **husband **knows what I went through in my dancing career. He knows that I wasn't considered the 'ideal' type to dance classical ballet," Isabelle turned to Adonis, whose face had fallen.

"I was," he whispered.

"Was what **love?**"

"Hopps resign because of my behavior…I set her up to fail," Adonis admitted.

"Elaborate,"

"I had her assigned to parking duty and continued to humiliate her anytime she tried…tried to be anything more than a meter maid. I didn't know she went to work to Zoo York City until the mayor told me. She made lieutenant there…headed her own team,"

"She probably thinks I am just like you. No wonder she doesn't want to sign up the kits to my school," Isabelle sighed in disappointment.

"Isa,"

"She's back and again working under you. The poor girl,"

"Things are different now,"

"Adonis…she was young, inexperienced, and pregnant. You didn't give her support and instead pushed her out because she didn't fit your idea of an officer. How heartbroken that girl must have felt," Isabelle sounded angry and sad a she looked at her husband, "Now she's back and reliving all those emotions."

"I never thought of it that way,"

"No, you didn't. I'm sleeping elsewhere," Isabelle got up.

* * *

**Story Notes**

Bad Girls- MIA

I definitely did not get this song from GTA V lol. ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

Chloe- Beverly Hill Chihuahua 2008

Alberto & Antonio- Beverly Hill Chihuahua 2011

The twins work under Chloe and rank inspectors in the ZYPD. They hold Chloe in high regard and have witnessed her countless heroics. They call her 'titi' or auntie because of Chloe's close friendship with their father.

Hyacinth Hippo- Fantasia 1940

Isabelle's assistant and a hippo. Like Isabelle, she faced discrimination because of her size in the dancing world. Isabelle took her under her wing and supported her in her career. She is now one of the teachers in Isabelle's dance school.

Mabel- Zootopia 2016

Mabel is from a cut scene in Zootopia. In the scene, she encourages Judy by saying she could be a supervisor in 50 years. It had the opposite effect.

In this story, she was Judy's supervisor during her meter maid weeks. I am planning on having her come back.

**Natnat's Notes**

1\. No Mas (no more) Can y'all tell I love Beverly Hill Chihuahua. Wasn't a fan of the sequels though.

2\. Real MVP Isabelle Bogo for putting her husband in his place. She has a daughter with Bogo who is off to college studying medicine.

3\. $1000.00 for two kids per month for daycare is 'generous' at least where I live in. Daycare is crazy-expensive.

4\. I had a rather negative experience with a reviewer which I won't mention their name because it isn't worth it. Yes, Judy was blackmailed/forced to go back to Zootopia. Is it realistic? No. But this is a fiction story and frankly, I have seen stranger things happen in real life. If this bothers you so much think of a better plot point and write you're own story. Or you could suggest how I can improve it. Sorry to sound snippy but I am not in the mood.

5\. Going back to the present with more Judy and Nick interaction next chapter. See yall in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Help Falling In Love

**Natnat's Notes: **Hello everyone I hope you are all well. Here is chapter 4 of Exile Dreams. From this chapter onward, I will be editing somethings out to keep it a T rating. Want to read the uncut version, go to AO3 where it is rated M.

Shout out to the peeps who have reviewed: **Nick01, and Nina Arevalo**

Thanks for all the favorites and bookmarks!

**TheConcernFox: **Thank you so much for your encouragement and help! Thank you for graciously letting me use his character, Jack.

**BrutusDeagon:** Thank you! Your help has been indispensable! And editing my chapters.

**Story Notes: **Judy and Nick spend the day together. Nick begins to fall more of Judy's charms.

**Legend: **"blah blah" –regular talking

"blah blah"- thinking

** "blah blah" – **phone calls/announcements/radio/television etc.

"The book of blah"- Titles from books, newspapers, articles, websites, etc.

**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language, violence, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia. All rights and merchandising for Zootopia belong to the Disney Company.

* * *

Chapter Four: Can't Help Falling In Love

The tod was a beast; there was no way to describe it. He was in his mid-forties and could still wipe the floor with mammals twice his size. Nick kept his pace, not showing any signs of tiring either. They have been running for at least two hours and their competitive personalities wouldn't let either give up.

"Tired yet old guy," Nick glanced at Jack.

"You wish," Jack grinned back at Nick.

"We can take a break to help those old bones of yours,"

"Ha, this 'old tod' can still hang with the best of them son,"

"They didn't promote you to general for nothing,"

"Not that I am giving up or anything but we should head back home," Jack suggested.

"Not giving up?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Judy should be there right now with the kits," Jack said.

Nick almost tripped. Judy was there! "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It slipped my mind," Jack shrugged.

"Nothing ever slips your mind! You did this intentionally," Nick accused. His father was a walking supercomputer so he never forgot anything.

"You know it's age," Jack smirked.

"I'm not wearing a shirt!" Nick pointed out.

"We don't mind," the foxes heard two female zebras say as they ran by.

"And I'm sure Judy would understand," Jack said. Nick glared at the fox. The poor rabbit will have a heart attack and he knew it. He followed his father home. He enjoyed the breeze from the Bayou bay as they reached their house. They could already hear the females talking as they entered the house. Again she looked stunning wearing a blue dress. Her dress fell to her shoulders and the skirt to her knees. She looked up at them and immediately looked away.

"We're home," Jack announced and went to kiss his wife.

"Jack you are all sweaty," Vivian giggled.

"Good morning," Judy greeted, her eyes darting away to not see Nick's physique.

"Morning Officer Hopps," Jack greeted.

"Just Judy is fine General Wilde," Judy smiled.

"Then just Jack then Judy," He smiled back and said goodbye to the females.

"Handsome aren't they?" Vivian said.

"Yes," Judy said without thinking, "I mean no! I mean yes because they are your husband and son so you find them handsome. Not that they are not handsome because they are! I'm sorry."

Vivian laughed, "It's alright, I did put you on the spot."

Nick took the opportunity to sneak upstairs to his bedroom. Her reaction was apparent that she was so embarrassed at seeing his state of undress. She was very innocent considering she had two kits with that jerk, John. He wanted those large violet eyes to be directed to him. To see her fidget in shame as he takes that little blue dress off and forces her to touch him. And he needed to stop that train of thought before it went somewhere else. He didn't know her at all if anything his mother knew more about her than he did.

Nick went to the shower and let the cold water run through his fur. For the first time in over half a decade, he was thinking of another female other than his wife. In his travels, he never thought anyone could surpass Myra. His Myra, gentle and calm who preferred to get lost in ancient civilizations than live in a modern one. Myra, who's greatest adventure was traveling to South Animalia to study the Incan culture. He never understood the appeal of archeology to Myra. To him her excitement over broken pots was foreign. Yet he fell in love with the bookworm. It was love at 'fifth glance' Myra would joke.

He went to his room and dried off. It was nice to have clean clothes and shower every day. That wasn't always available while out on missions. As he was putting his shirt over his head his bedroom door opened. A little rabbit buck that shared his namesake gazed up at him. The child sucked on a blue-colored pacifier.

He took out his pacifier, "Jon?"

"You're looking for Jon? Wrong room little Nick," Nick said going towards the door.

"Little Nick I'm right here!" Jon peeked out of the guest room, "Your not very good at hide and seek."

"Why don't you play downstairs eh?" Nick said taking the kits down to where his mother and Judy were.

Judy was kneeling in front of Nichole who had tears on her purple eyes, "No thank you. We don't throw toys."

"Sowwy (sorry) mommy," Nichole sniffled.

"Alright, all better," Judy picked her up and hugged her daughter.

"Nick you are ready! Why don't you take Judy and the kits out for a stroll?" Vivian smiled.

"Sure," Nick said. Judy nodded in his direction and the duo left with the children outside. They started to walk the sandy beach side by side watching the kits splash with the water. "Ms. Hopps, how is Zootopia treating you?" Nick started the conversation.

"Okay…you don't have to call Miss, Judy is fine Captain Wilde," Judy smiled.

"Then I extend the same sentiment Judy…call me, Nick," he grinned.

"I call my son Nick too…may cause some confusion," Judy giggled.

"True he does share my name," Nick laughed, "Perhaps we can go by middle names?"

"I don't know if Piberius would sound too appealing to a two-year-old," Judy said.

"His middle name is also Piberius?" Nick looked at her in surprise.

"Yours too!"

"Star Trunks fan?" Nick asked.

"Ha ha no it was my brother…he always wanted to name one of his kits James Piberius Kirk. His wife refused so he begged me to name my son Piberius at least," Judy laughed.

"We might as well call him junior," Nick joked.

Judy felt her ears heat up at the statement. If Nick was her children's father it would be wonderful. "I mean, it would be less confusing when around your family."

"We don't have to do that Judy," Nick said in concern.

"No no, it's fine. It kinda cute," Judy shook her head, "I would like to apologize for my exes behavior the first time we met."

"You don't have to apologize for that,"

"But I do…I ruined your day with my personal problems,"

"My day wasn't ruin. You and your kits added a little more joy to that day," Nick grinned.

Judy felt her face heat up. Was Nick flirting with her? Would he flirt with her? Does he find her attractive? "Thank you, Nick."

"Were you alright afterward?"

"Yes, I have emergency funds so I was fine,"

"Has he tried to contact you again?" Nick questioned. It really wasn't his business but he worried for her alone with that tod on the loose.

"Plenty of times," Judy sighed.

"Can't you block his number or something?"

"I thought about it but he is still my children's father…biologically at least. He hadn't cared for us until earlier this year," Judy explained.

"When he lost his fortune?"

"Yes…"

"He hasn't asked for visitations or partial custody?"

"He signed away his rights months after they were born. I don't have to give him the time of day…but the kits have a right to know their father…no matter who he is," Judy explained.

"He is definitely missing out on his children," Nick gave Judy a reassuring smile.

"Jon is a wonderful boy…he makes a great big brother," Judy pointed out and watched as the older child held the hands of the little ones. They jumped up and down the water's edge.

"Yes, I'm very proud of him…he is a lot like his mother," Nick gently smiled.

"And his mother?" Judy asked carefully.

"She passed away during his birth," Nick explained.

A widower! How unfortunate the circumstances of Jon's birth were to lose his mother the same day he was born, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, childbirth is dangerous at times. Her heart couldn't take the strain of the birth and she suffered a cardiac arrest," Nick explained.

"It must have been so difficult for you,"

"It was but I had my parents and I consider myself lucky in that aspect. But you, you are all alone,"

"Not completely alone. My friends were great and their godmother Nichole was there during the C-section," Judy subconsciously took her paws to her belly.

Nick could almost imagine Judy alone in an operating table surrounded by doctors and nurses. With no one to support her and to assure her that everything was going to be all right. It could have been heartbreaking but he was glad someone was there to hold her paw as the children were born. "Was it a difficult birth?"

"Sort of…I call it my panicky birth," Judy giggled, "Little Nick was breech causing his sister not to come out. They tried to turn him around but no luck. Their heart rates were plummeting and they rush me to the OR. I have never seen so many mammals run so fast it was almost surreal."

Nick knew she was trying to make light of her labor. He knew how fast those doctors and nurses moved when there was an emergency. He was there to witness how they tried to revive his wife. He almost didn't register when a nurse took his son out of the delivery room with all the beeping and alarmed voices. He was taken out of the room too by a large bear nurse as the doctors worked on his lifeless wife. "Yes, it can be." He answered.

"I'm happy they are here! I don't regret giving birth to them," Judy said.

"And your parents?"

"They weren't very happy finding out I was pregnant with a fox's children," Judy cringed.

"I can imagine," Nick said.

"But surprisingly they took it rather well,"

"You look like you have things handled,"

"I try to…with my pregnancy and labor it made the police academy cakewalk," Judy said.

"It's amazing you made it through the academy,"

"It was very difficult at first but my dream was to be a police officer since I was a child," Judy confessed.

"Isn't the Zootopia police academy for large mammals?" Nick inquired.

"Yes and no, they have a division for Little Rodentia not far off the main sight. The mammal inclusion initiative gave me a chance to get in the academy," Judy said.

"About time Zootopia got with it," Nick commented, "Bet you are a pretty good cop."

"If pretty good means being lieutenant then yes," Judy grinned.

"Lieutenant! You got promoted when you transfer back here?" Nick asked.

"No, back in Zoo York," Judy informed.

"Question Judy," Nick started and Judy gave him a nod to continue, "If you graduated in Zootopia why were you in Zoo York?"

"Because not many mammals thought my graduation was a good thing," Judy explained.

"Were you…?" Nick started.

"Bullied, discriminated against, marginalize? You named it and it happened," Judy looked to the sky.

"But you graduated the academy surely that must have meant something," Nick watched Judy.

"To some, I was just a politician's cute toy to put in a career of rough and tumble mammals," Judy said sadly.

"So you left to Zoo York," Nick realized, "You were doing pretty well for yourself why did you come back?"

"Ugh, apparently there is a coalition of mayors that gets together once a month to play golf. They make bets and guess who was last month's prize,"

"I know there is a couple of broken laws in this whole situation," Nick raised an eyebrow, "But why did they want you back here?"

"To be a 'shining example' of what Zootopia is all about," Judy groaned.

"It's re-election year…the mayor wants you to be his spokes girl for the campaign. Show his mammal inclusion initiative works,"

"Yes, you hit the nail right on the head! No matter I just need to suck it up for a year and then I can go back to my old precinct,"

A year, she was going back to Zoo York in a year. Then he won't see her again. She could find someone else. A young buck? If Zoo York was as opened as she made it out to be he could be a fellow officer. A buck that would overlook who she had kits with and loved her the way she deserves. Envisioning her holding paws with another rabbit while the kits called him daddy made Nick furious. Good god, he was jealous of an imaginary rabbit. _"Give her a reason to stay." _A little voice whispered in his head, "That is unfortunate."

Judy took a deep breath, "This city didn't treat me well. And I know it sounds childish but I don't want to be here anymore than I have to."

"It's not childish and you have the right to be wary," Nick said.

"Enough about me! Nick how about you? What made you make a career in the military?"

"Easy, my father,"

"You must have some great stories to tell,"

"Many adventures Judy…I can tell you one of my cadet days in high school,"

"Oh do!" Judy smiled.

"The police academy and military training aren't that different when it comes to discipline. You know cell phones aren't allowed right?"

"Yeah my parents wanted to storm the academy because of that," Judy chuckled.

"Well back when I was a cocky sixteen-year-old brat I brought back a cellphone from winter vacation. The blocky ones a Nokia 3310," Nick recalled.

"I remember those I used to play snake with my older sister's," Judy nodded.

"You can imagine what happened next. During training, the phone goes off…"

"No way! You didn't put it on silent?" Judy gasped her paws coming to her mouth.

"Thought I did but didn't. I think I saw my life flashing before my eyes and my fellow cadets saw a dead mammal walking. It was dead silence except for that cursed ring tone. My instructor comes up and simply extends a paw," he saw Judy's face in raptured with his story. "He takes it and says, Cadet Wilde, you will run ten miles and every mile you finish you'll say 'ring ring cadet Wilde can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep.' Worst 10 miles of my then short life. But my punishment wasn't finished…"

"There was more!" Judy said.

"Ha ha yes, every time a superior walked by not only did I have to salute but say the whole phrase. Every time, for a month it was 'ring ring cadet Wilde…' and my classmates dubbed me 'ring ring Wilde' the rest of the blasted year," Nick watched Judy laugh.

"Ring ring Wilde…that's hilarious," Judy giggled, "I imagined your father wasn't amused."

"No not at all," Nick liked seeing her laugh even if it was at his expense.

"Mommy water!" Nichole ran to Judy.

"Water! Yes, so much water!" Judy ran with her daughter to the edge. Judy turned back to Nick and waved him to come join. She had water up to her ankles and Nick just stayed near enough to get his feet wet. The kits stated to kick water getting Judy's dress skirt wet and Judy splashed back. Getting his jeans wet accidentally. Nick shook his head… oh, it was on. "Nick no fair you splashes have a lot more water!"

"All's fair in love and war lieutenant!" Nick kicked more water.

"Jon save me!" Judy went behind the boy.

"No no you don't get to use a live shield," Nick went around his son and took Judy's wrist, "I suggest you wave the white flag lieutenant."

"Never captain!" Judy pulled her wrist in doing so it caused her to lose her footing causing her to fall into the water. Judy's eyes were open in surprise and then she started to laugh.

"You alright there?" Nick extended a paw to the now soak rabbit. She took it and pulled him down with her. "Hey!"

"All's fair in love and war captain," Judy teased.

"We are soaked," Nick laughed getting up and helping Judy get back on her feet. Judy's dress clung to her small frame making the fabric almost see-through. He saw a black gun holster was strapped to her right thigh. Nick could see the outline of a gun…Judy was packing heat under that little dress. He tried not to linger for too long. "Let's go get you dry."

They arrived home to the astonished faces of Vivian and Jack. Both adults were more soak than the kits. "Judy go get dried in the master bathroom. I will bring your bag upstairs," Vivian said.

Jack raised an eyebrow to his son almost questioning the antics they got themselves into. Nick motion Jon to go upstairs to change. Another shower, another very cold shower to cool his raising thoughts. _"Think unsexy thoughts," _he repeated in his head.

He eventually got himself to relax. No way in hell was he explaining to his father why he was horny for Judy. Sometimes he wished fox noses weren't so good. He again changed into another casual outfit making sure his door was locked so no curious babies wandered through. He could hear the laughter of Nicholas and Nichole from further down the hall and Judy's voice telling them to hold still. Reigning in two toddlers was harder than finding insurgents in the desert. He came out before Judy and went downstairs.

His father was sitting on one of the sofas, "What happened were you caught out in a wave?"

"Our little splash fight got out of hand," Nick explained.

"I can see that…looks like you guys had a fight with half the ocean," Jack joked. He was glad to see Nick happy again. His son had thrown himself into his career to escape the death of Myra. And Jack admitted he was afraid he'd lose him. He didn't want him to return home in a casket not that he doubted his abilities but the feeling was there. If not dead he feared he would become a soulless soldier. If Vivian hadn't nagged the boy to death he was about to use his influence to force him back home.

"Did you clean Judy's gun?" Nick looked at the small Glock 26 along with her badge on the table.

"Yes, saltwater can be corrosive and the gun is brand new," Jack pointed out.

"It's so small…" Nick commented.

"Makes our paws look giant in comparison," Jack said.

They heard the footsteps of the children as they ran down the stairs. "Grandma! I'm hungry!" Jon shouted.

"Hunwey (Hungry)!" Nichole repeated.

"Hey now! We say please!" Judy said.

"Hunwey pleawe ( hungry please)!" Nichole repeated again.

"My my so many hungry bellies," Vivian laughed and lead the children to the kitchen. Judy changed into jeans and a pink gingham blouse.

"Thank you so much General- I mean Jack," Judy said, the gun was just her size. She was just so small he sometimes was in awe at what she had accomplished.

"Nice weapon you have there Judy," Jack complimented.

"Yes I just got it," she answered.

"Just your size…it's-" Nick wanted to say cute but he stopped himself. He knew rabbits hated being called cute by other mammals other than their own.

"Cute?" Judy finished with a grinned.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you," Nick said.

"It's adorable! So tiny that it looks like a toy in your paws. Not offended at all," Judy said, she had learned that being called cute didn't necessarily mean she was being looked down upon. Small things were just sweet and endearing. She loved how her kits looked in their tiny clothes. "Don't underestimate it, it packs a punch."

"I'll sure won't," Nick said.

"Judy I don't know how your parents do it but these raspberries are to die for," Vivian said from the kitchen.

"Raspberries?" Nick looked at Judy.

"Once in a while my parents send us care packages of our farm's produce and it's always more than we can eat,"

"With what you brought here I don't think I have to go to the grocery store this week," Vivian pointed out.

"Wow here I thought you only grew carrots," Nick said.

"Carrots, tomatoes, cucumbers, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries…any berry," Judy shrugged, "There is some blueberry pie my friend's husband makes that is to die for!"

"She's right…hmm…I don't know who this Gideon is but he sure knows how to bake a mean pie," Vivian said savoring the flavor.

"Grandma you're eating dessert before lunch," Jon accused.

"Uh oh guess I got caught," Vivian laughed.

Nick enjoyed his time with Judy and the children. His whole family, in fact, enjoyed their time with her family. She was bright and welcoming. She could have found someone else to be with ages ago but that mark. Fortunately, it was fading but it showed she was mated and belonged to a predator. It would scare off any male from getting close to her. John was the ball and chain that stopped her from moving on. _"I just need to replace it with mines."_ Nick thought…his mark, making her his mate. Judy wasn't his to mate…she had too much on her plate right now. He doesn't need some tod chasing after her.

Nick was walking her to her apartment. She didn't live far from him they were both in Savanna Heights. Acorn Heights was her neighborhood right next to his Woody Slopes. Just bus ride away…he could hear Judy say to his mother. However, worrying was his mother's forte and she insisted that he escort her all the way home. Nick carried little Nick who was sound asleep on his shoulder. Judy pushed her stroller with Nichole. The tiny vixen was trying to keep her eyes open and fight the oncoming sleep.

"Thank you, Nick, you really didn't have to come all this way," Judy said.

"My pleasure Judy and mom wouldn't have appreciated it if I left you alone,"

"We did lose track of time I didn't realize it was so late," Judy looked at the dark sky above.

"Yes if it was up to Jon the kits would have stayed over," Nick chuckled.

"He is so adorable," Judy said. Jon was indeed a lovable boy and she was happy to spend time with him.

"Mommy! It's daddy!" Nichole pointed at a fox in front of her apartment building. Judy froze…how did John know where she lived. She had made sure not to post anything that revealed her location on social media.

"Judith, my dear," John gave her a wide grin.

Nick saw Judy's body language change from open and welcoming to close and afraid. This good for nothing leech! When was he going to leave her alone?

"John, how did you know where I live?" Judy asked.

"Details, details my love. I came to see you, Brian and Brianna," John said, leaning on his cane.

"Nicholas and Nichole," Judy corrected.

"Right…I need to speak with you, in private," John said, looking at the fox carrying his son.

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you already I don't have any money," Judy said.

"My love…I am in a bind, I haven't eaten a proper meal in days and I owe so many mammals money,"

"There are soup kitchens and food pantries all over the city and you can get a job," Judy informed and tried to go around him to her door.

"Judith…now more than ever I need you," he held her wrist.

"Let her go," Nick voiced.

"This is a couple's quarrel **boy. **Stay out of it," John growled, hackles beginning to stand.

"We are not a couple," Judy said.

"I can remind you how you got pregnant with my kits Judith. I can ravish you just like I used to," John said.

Judy actually felt queasy, "You're making me want to gag."

"You won't be ravishing anyone tonight John…so make like a tree and split," Nick said, he wanted to show that smug face of his a lesson.

"Ah ha…you're that soldier from the restaurant,"

"Glad your old age hasn't caught up to you," Nick countered.

"Show some respect you brat!" John shouted, and bared his fangs at the younger male. How dare this whelp try to compete with him? Judy was his and he'll be damn if some upstart will get in the way.

"Mommy! Mommy! Scawy! (scary)" Nichole cried.

"John…one more time you approach me for money I will get the law involve," Judy warned. He scared her baby! No male was going to hurt her babies especially not John.

"Judith…no need to get the police," John suddenly deflated.

"Get away from me and my children!" Judy shouted.

"Fine Judith I see you're in a bad mood," John put his paws up, "I will see you another time."

John glared at Nick as he turned to walk away and Judy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You okay Judy?" Nick asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she said.

She wasn't okay, she was shaking and Nichole hadn't stopped crying. They reached the door to her apartment and went in. Judy took Nichole from her stroller and tried to console her. Nick made a motion for Nichole and they exchanged children. Judy went to change her son's clothes while he rocked the baby vixen in their living room. "It's okay baby girl no one is going to hurt you."

"Daddy scawy (scary)," Nichole whimpered.

"Yes, I know baby girl,"

Judy finished putting her son to bed. She thanked whatever forces in the universe that he was such a heavy sleeper. She got outside and saw Nick still holding Nichole comforting her. The kit's whimpers had stopped and again the child's eyelids were dropping due to exhaustion.

"Thanks, Nick…you can bring her to bed so I can change her," Judy whispered.

The children's room looked like it came out of a magazine. He expected this much out of Judy. Two small wooden beds, Little Nicks was brown and Nichole's was white. Little Nick's side of the room was typical boy, with blues and greens and stuff dinosaurs on and around the bed. There were silhouettes of dinosaurs on the wall and frames of footprints as well. Nichole's was polar opposite with pinks and purples. A canopy hung above the bed with lights, Nichole was mommy's princess. There were stuff rabbits and foxes all over. Some were overflowing a little whicker stroller. Flowers decorated her side of the wall deeply contrasting her brother's side. Judy cared for her children it showed in everything she did for them. He was sure that she would extend that same meticulous care to Jon if need be.

Closing the door Judy sighed. John was an embarrassment getting into an argument with Nick. She was surprised that it didn't come to blows but if it did Nick would definitely beat John to a pulp. "I'm sorry Nick…after the wonderful day we had and again…"

"You're not at fault. John is just angry he can't have you anymore. I would suggest you get a restraining order,"

"I don't want to do that…going to the ZPD and everyone knowing I have a deadbeat as my children's father,"

"I know you don't want your personal business expose but perhaps it will give you peace of mind,"

"No, it's shameful…just a year Nick and I can go back to Zoo York," Judy started to shake. She didn't want to cry but every time she thought she had some happiness there was her past to bite her in the tail.

"You can cry Judy," Nick said, he came close to her and put his paws on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes glazed with unshed tears. She moved closer to him and she felt him bring her to a hug. She had so much on her shoulders, the children, her career and now even the mayor's re-election.

"Thank you…I should really make you some coffee or something," Judy gave a weak smile.

"You don't have to do that…I'll leave you to rest," he said.

"But, but,"

"I'll take you up on that coffee another time. For now sleep," Nick winked. He said his goodbyes and went to the cool streets of the city. He looked at his paws that just held her. He wanted her, to protect her, love her and be her support. He would put John in his place just like his father had done with his biological one. Nick put his paws in his pockets…just like Jack had done with his father, Jonathan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summer of 1995 and a kit stared out the car window with boredom. He wondered when they were going to reach their destination, "Are we there yet!"

"Just a little more Nick," Vivian turned around from the passenger's seat and smiled at her son.

"Why couldn't you guys just send him the court papers by mail! Then all he had to do was sign it," Nick whined and slouched in his seat. He had gone through all his means of entertainment. His Gameboy had run out of batteries and he had read every book and comic with him.

"We did Nicholas he just never bother to sign it," a deeper voice said.

His new father Jack could be scary looking (all his friends said that) but he was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had married his mother and given him more than he could ask for. They had a new home out of Happytown, a new car, and all the clothes and toys a kit could ask for. They were supposed to enjoy a vacation in New Bearsly but before that they needed to have his biological father, Jonathan, sign away his parental rights. The adoption was at a standstill because of that.

Nick had met his father once before when he was about five years old. From that moment on he couldn't stand him. His mother never spoke ill of him but he knew that he didn't care for him or his mother. He remembered Jonathan said he didn't want to be bothered with them, that they were a mistake and he had a new wife and kids. His younger brothers who he only saw a glance of at the time. That feeling of abandonment left a big impression on him. He was a mistake to that fox… _"Well, he was a mistake of a father," _the preteen thought.

"We'll go out to eat once we're done and you get to pick Nicholas," Jack suggested.

"Alright! I want the biggest juiciest bugga burger!" Nick grinned.

"You're spoiling him, dear," Vivian shook his head.

"I don't see the harm. After all, we are on vacation," Jack took her paw and kissed it.

"Oh darling," Vivian kissed his cheek.

"Eww gross! Leave that lovie stuff at home!" Nick made a motion to gag. The adults laughed and like his parents said they arrived at a white house, the home of Jonathan and his family. It wasn't nearly as large as his house back in Zootopia or as impressive. He liked his house. It was a beachfront property and he could go the water anytime he wanted.

"He didn't answer our calls, Jack," Vivian said worried about the outcome.

"Relax love…I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," Jack put his large paw on Vivian's stomach. She was six months pregnant with his kit and he couldn't wait to meet his future daughter.

Nick opened the car door and leaned against it as his parents came out. They walked the pathway and rang the doorbell. A rotund vixen opened the door and frown. Nick remembered his father's wife Jocelyn she was smaller then but he recalled not liking her either.

"Vivian we are not giving you any child support," she said.

"Good afternoon to you too Jocelyn. Since when have I asked for any child support? Anyways where's Jonathan we need to speak to him," Vivian said.

"Oh no! I don't know what you want with my husband but-" Jocelyn started.

"Excuse madam…I am sure you have received our letters and court papers. All we want from your husband is to sign over his rights to Nicholas so we can go ahead with the adoption," Jack said, the vixen looked him up and down. She immediately became overwhelmed by the tall fox with a scar on his neck. How had that little whore bagged a fox like him? From the car parked up front, he had deep pockets as well. Her gaze went to Vivian who's left paw was decorated with a shining stone of an engagement ring and wedding band. Not to mention she was pregnant.

Two boys peered out, the kits looked around Nick's age. Nick remembered his younger brothers…Josh and James. "The mistake!" James pointed, the younger of the brothers.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yeah the mistake that dresses better than you two losers."

"Son could you wait out front," Jack told Nick. He watched him shrugged and walked to the entrance of the pathway. Jack glared down at the kits that yipped at the older male. James ears sunk down as Jack took a step forward. "Well, aren't they so well behaved," the sarcasm in his tone what evident.

"Jack?" Vivian knew that tone.

"Great parenting skills if they speak to guests as such," Jack finished.

"Don't tell me how to raise my children," Jocelyn said.

"Then tell those children not to belittle my son," he leaned over to her.

"He is not your son!" Jonathan came out of the garage. He was an older tod by a couple of years with messy fur. "I read the letters and I am not signing away my rights to any kit of mine."

"Oh so suddenly he's yours now," Vivian lifted an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Jonathan answered.

"Jonathan you are being selfish. You never wanted to be Nick's father so just let us move on in peace," Vivian said.

"Look at you Vivi! Pregnant with this joker! I am never letting you move on," Jonathan smirked.

"That isn't fair!" Vivian said.

Jonathan was jealous. Green with envy that the little girl he left pregnant back in Zootopia had moved on. He was a 19-year-old kid at the time and Vivian a sophomore in high school. He just wanted a lay and never intended to get her pregnant. He was almost stuck with her. His parents demanded he married her when they found out about the pregnancy. He resented her for those years where he almost lost his freedom to choose. Now she was married with a tod that looked to make ten times as much as him. She should have just stayed in Happytown raising Nick by herself.

"You might want to watch your words 'friend' when you're speaking to me, my son or mate," Jack stepped closer to Jonathan. Jonathan wasn't giving up and stepped closer to Jack. Sure he was a head taller than him but he'll be damned if he'll be intimidated in his own home.

"You see that vixen you got there. I had her first…she's just sloppy seconds," Jonathan growled.

Jack's ears lower and his fur stood up, "You will show some respect and common decency. Or else you might have to pick up some of your teeth off the ground."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," Jack growled.

"Dad! Dad!" Josh shouted. The kit was feeling overwhelmed that fox was not a joke.

"Shut up Josh! Come at me!" Jonathan tried to shove Jack. It didn't do much but annoy him.

"Jack don't!" Vivian held his paw. She wanted Jonathan to sign not end up in the emergency room.

"Dad!" Nick looked over the fence.

John's brown eyes fell upon his son. The kit he had abandoned back in Zootopia. He hadn't seen the child in six years. "I am your father boy."

"No, you're not! Jack is my dad," Nick argued from behind the fence.

"I have been more than patient with this whole charade but now I've grown tired of it. He is not your son, he never has been, so quit trying to flaunt your ego and inflate your meager pride, put your dick back in your pants and sign the damn papers," Jack scowled at the fox. If it weren't for Vivian he would have this fox picking his jaw from the ground.

"Not gonna happen," Jonathan laughed.

"Then don't sign," Jack responded and let out a breath trying to calm down. Beating up this idiot wasn't going to solve anything.

"Jack!" Vivian was shocked. If he didn't sign his rights away he could demand custody. He could get visiting time and just be a pain in their lives.

"When Nick here is eighteen he could just be adopted then or…" Jack lingered on the sentence, " He could petition eighteen years of back child support."

Nick smirked when Jonathan's face fell, "What? I am his father he wouldn't do that?"

"Yes, you are his father. A father that never gave one cent to a child he left behind. I mean 20% of your income that's a big dent. What do you do again…oh yes a New Bearsly transit mechanic," Jack smiled.

"I would totally take you for back child support!" Nick shouted to Jonathan. The boy was trying to hold his laughter.

"Not if I go to court and petition for custody!" he argued back.

"You can go ahead and at most you'll get is visitation rights by a sympathetic judge. If the judge, I don't know happens to be passionate about their job, they could order you to pay child support. You don't pay support then your license gets suspended and that would be ironic considering you work for public transit. So Jonathan ball is in your court,"

"Just sign the blasted papers Jonathan! Get rid of them! We can't afford it!" Jonathan could hear Jocelyn say.

Jonathan saw Vivian hold Jack's paw and the fox bringing her closer. Vivian was happy. Had moved on just like he had. The resentment towards her bubbled but logically he couldn't afford a lengthy court process and Jack definitely could. He could get a team of lawyers and destroy him in court. It's true he never gave a cent to Nick and never truly cared for his oldest son. He didn't even know the boy's birthday and what would a judge think? Nick was going to be a success and Jonathan could sense it. He carried himself with confidence and was charismatic. And his boys…he would hope they grew up well. That's the thing he could hope his kids did well but he knew Nick would be a fox that would go far. Damn it, Vivian…why didn't you stay in Happytown. "Fine!" He gave up. Jack handed him the papers and he reluctantly signed them.

"Booyah! This is great, Dad!" Nick ran to Jack.

"Thank you Jonathan…we wish you all the best," Jack ironically said and nodded to his family to go to the car.

That wasn't the last time Nick saw his biological father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"History is repeating itself," Jack sighed, looking at the glass of moonshine in his paws. Nick was sitting across from him with another glass himself.

"I wanted to break that asshole's face," Nick said.

"Trust me I wanted to do the same thing to your father," Jack smirked.

"Jonathan never bothered with us," Nick thought.

"Nope…he had at least some sense of shame. But this guy, won't leave Judy alone,"

"I feel so powerless," Nick took a gulp of his moonshine.

"I think she likes you though," Jack pointed out.

"You think?"

"Yes, and I know you **really **like her," Jack laughed at his son's reaction.

"You smelled that?" Nick hid his face.

"Clear as day…little blue dress left little to the imagination," he laughed.

"She's going to die when she hears this," Nick groaned.

"I won't mention it if you won't," Jack smiled. "So Nicholas are you going to make your move?"

"Are you sure she likes me?" Nick asked again.

"Positive…I expect the mark of John's to fade soon. Then she'll be a free doe,"

"But what if she doesn't want a relationship? Or if she has lingering feelings for John?"

"You really think she has feelings for John? The moron can't get his kits name straight. Whatever magic John worked to get to Judy is no longer there. And why wouldn't she want to enter a new relationship, for one it will get John off her back and like your mother says, 'little Nicky is a handsome boy,'"

"You two discuss my relationship prospects?" Nick didn't want to imagine his parents listing off his traits like some dating site.

"We worried Nicholas especially after Myra died," Jack loved his daughter in law and was devastated when he heard the news she passed away. And seeing Nick destroyed over his wife's death was an emotional blow he didn't want repeating.

"I loved Myra…no one could replace her,"

"No one will ever replace her Nick but Judy isn't a replacement. I can imagine she'll make a great wife for you and a wonderful mother for Jon,"

"She has so much on her right now. The babies, her job, the re-election, and that jerk John. Does she really need something else on her plate,"

"Nicholas, son…you can be her support. You can protect her and the kits,"

Nick smiled at the thought. Protecting Judy and the kits. Perhaps having children with her. Giving Jon that little brother he wanted. Well, Jon already took little Nick as his brother but another one wouldn't hurt. "Gotta tell Judy that her family's moonshine is pretty good."

"Yes, the Hopps do know how to craft a fine blueberry moonshine," Jack answered.

* * *

**Story Notes:**

John Worthington Foulfellow a.k.a Honest John- Pinocchio 1940

Myra Foxworthy- Tale Spin 1990

The timeline is set in our time, 2016-2020. I am following what the directors put out that Zootopia was set in 2016 where Nick was 32. Making him born in 1984. Judy was 24 years old making her born in 1992.

Nick and Judy solve the Otterton case between May 16, 2016-May 17, 2016. And how do I know this? When they are checking out the cameras with Bellwether she has this cute little sheep calendar that says May 17 on her desk. These little details are fun to spot out.

Nintendo Gameboy 1989-2003

Nokia 3310 2000: Anyone else remembers playing snake on this phone cause I do.

Nick's punishment in cadet school is based on the punishments soldiers shared on reddit. Apparently, they can't touch you but they can sure humiliate you.

**Natnat's Notes:**

1\. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. :-)


	5. Chapter 5: Chasing a Dream (Flashback)

**Natnat's Notes: **Chapter five! Trigger warning for everyone! I will be discussing abortion and adoption in this chapter. Obviously, Judy doesn't get an abortion because the children are there but still. I don't care if you're pro-life or pro-choice. Remember, this is a story of fiction!

Sorry for not updating I got busy with finals and currently have a nasty cold.

Shout out to the peeps who have reviewed: **Wildefan 23, Guest 1 and Guest 2**

Thanks for all the favs and bookmarks!

**Brutus Deagon and Concern Fox: **Thank you so much. You guys helped me so much and gave me cheesy movie quotes! Editing this chapter! You guys are fantastic!

**Story Notes: **Four months of parking duty and an unexpected pregnancy have the young rabbit making some difficult decisions.

**Legend:** "blah blah" –regular talking

"blah blah"- thinking

**"blah blah"** – phone calls/announcements/radio/television, etc.

"The book of blah"\- Titles from books, newspapers, articles, websites, etc.

**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language, violence, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zootopia. All rights and merchandising for Zootopia belong to the Disney Company.

* * *

Chapter Five: Chasing a Dream (Flashback)

Her dinner was pathetic…Judy looked at the shriveled up carrot and put it on the side. Meter maid. She was a meter maid! Four years of undergraduate for a criminology degree and two more for a master's degree. Summa Cum Laude in both the universities she attended and valedictorian at the police academy. All that work and all those honors for nothing! She was a meter maid! The music on her alarm radio reflected her mood right now.

Judy scroll through furbook on her phone. Marriages, baby births, job promotions, etc. the consequence of having such a large family.

Join the ZYPD

Want an exciting career?

Looking for a job with great pay and solidary?

Want to make a difference?

Join the Zoo York Police Department! Hiring Now!

ZYPD? She was about to dismiss the ad but something told her to tap on it. Should she apply? She was already at the ZPD but that was going no-where fast. She looked at the website and the first box that indicated the last name, she typed. The application didn't take more than 20 minutes and she attached her CV. Why had she applied to another job? It was only her first day! Because she knew that the chief would never let her be anything but a meter maid. Putting down her phone she sighed. Immediately she heard her ring tone and quickly answered the phone.

"Oh hey! It's my parents!" Judy plastered on a fake smile.

"Aw, there she is! Hi sweetheart!" Bonnie waved holding one of her grandchildren.

"Hey there Jude the Dude! How was your first day on the force?" Stu popped into view.

"It was real great," Judy lied.

"Yeah? Everything you ever hoped?" Bonnie asked.

Judy lied a bald-faced lie in front of her parents, "Mmm. Absolutely. And more. Everyone's so nice. And I feel like I'm really making a difference-"

"Hey, wait a second. Holy cripes. Bonnie! Look at that!" Stu pointed out.

"Oh, my sweet heaven- Judy, are you a meter maid?" Bonnie asked.

She had forgotten to take off that blasted vest and to put away her hat, "Oh this? Oh, no no! This is just a temporary thing—"

"It's the safest job on the force!" Judy could hear her mother's voice of relief.

"Ah, she's not a real cop! Our prayers have been answered!" Stu said. Judy loved her parents she really did but sometimes they could be too much.

"Glorious day!" Bonnie grinned.

"Meter maid, meter maid!" Stu chanted.

"Dad! Dad—" Judy was getting irritated

"Meter maid, meter maid!"

"Dad! You know what, it's been a really long day, I should really-"

"That's right. You get some rest!" Bonnie smiled.

"Those meters aren't gonna maid themselves," Stu said proudly.

"Bye-bye!" Bonnie waved.

"Buh-bye," Judy rolled her eyes. She was so pitiful.

"Hey Bunny! Turn down that depressing music!" she heard her neighbor Pronx say and she quickly turned off the radio.

"Leave the meter maid alone! Didn't you hear her conversation? She feels like a failure!" Bucky answered.

"Oh, shut up!" Pronx argued.

"You, shut up!" Bucky retorted.

"You, shut up!"

"You, shut up!"

Judy groaned, "Tomorrow's another day…."

"Yeah, but it might be worse!" Judy heard Pronx answer.

She lay there on her bed full of stuff animals. Nothing was going her way. Her neighbors were right she did feel like a failure. Judy closed her eyes and let sleep take her tomorrow was another day.

More tickets…she was beginning to hate this job. The meter would beep, she'll write the ticket, someone would yell at her, rinse and repeat. She was doing this for two weeks now and it was de-moralizing. Her supervisor really tried and she was really sweet. But Mabel didn't help the cause. The old goat should really retire, as she wasn't cut out for the job anymore. Mabel was currently sitting in their three-wheel car and she sighed when she finished writing the ticket.

"Hey there, rookie! Keep it up and in 50 years you'll be promoted to **this** job!" Mabel gave her a toothless smile.

Oh sweet merciful god no. She couldn't do this until she was seventy. She was a police officer, not a parking enforcer.

Judy wrote another ticket. She had stopped admiring the types of cars she was putting tickets on but this one. This one was beauty a 2016 Rolls-Royce Phantom sedan. It was white with a wide grill and tinted windows. The shine on it was breathtaking. Whoever owned this vehicle was a mammal of money. Her parent's old pickup truck didn't even compete.

She put the ticket on the windshield and heard a shout her way, "Hey! Hey! Meter maid!" It was a fox dressed to the T with a black suit and tie. He carried a cane but didn't look like he needed it.

"Sir if you want to contest your ticket you may do so in traffic court," Judy droned on.

"Meter maid…" the fox started and then he really took a look at the rabbit. She was young, a pretty face and with a great body. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip him by. "Miss my name is John Remington Foulfellow the III and I must say I've been captivated by your beauty."

That was a first. Usually, mammals wanted her to drop dead. John held her paw and kissed it.

"Okay?" Judy's nose started to twitched. What was this guy's angle…? She was a bit afraid of him honestly. She didn't have a good run with foxes. Judy tried to tell herself that her fight with Gideon was just a silly kit thing. But deep down she was still the nine-year-old girl the fox pushed down and purposely hurt. And besides Gideon had changed and was even married to Sharla. Mammals change and grow so can she.

"May I take you out for some coffee or dinner?" John asked giving her a toothy smile.

"No, I'm busy but thanks?" Judy was taken aback. Her heart was beating fast. In all her twenty-four years of living no male had ever been so forward with her. She was a bit of a tomboy she wasn't going to lie…her father didn't call her 'Jude the dude' for nothing. She made great friends with the boys but never enough to be romantic partners. Plus she was so focused on her police career romance fell to the side.

"Shame, shame…I would love to meet you again my dear," John gave her a small bow. He took the ticket from his windshield and kissed it; "Lady luck must be by my side to bless me with your visage. Have a good day," John got in the car.

Judy actually giggled. That was so corny but it did put her at ease. And the fox was handsome she confessed. He was way older than her so she didn't think he would pay attention to her. It was nice to know some mammals find her attractive.

She drove her car back to the precinct at the end of the day. Mabel had given her the okay to do the job without her supervision. It was fine with Judy…too many times had she thought the old goat was dead only to find out that she was sleeping. She was worse than her 101-year-old grandfather 'pop-pop.'

She went into the precinct to clock out. Many of her co-workers would chuckle at the ridiculous vest and hat she had to wear. "Good job out there meter-maid," she heard one of her co-workers laugh with a group.

"_Ignore Judy…Ignore," _She said to herself.

"Hopps!" she heard Adonis yell. What did she do now! She already had the verbal lashing of a lifetime when she helped with that runway donut in Little Rodentia.

Judy went upstairs to Adonis' office and prepared for what was to come.

"You don't know the meaning of sarcasm, do you?" Adonis questioned.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" Judy asked.

"When I said a hundred tickets I didn't mean every damn day Hopps!" he shouted.

"I was doing my job!" Judy argued back.

"You know how many citizen complaints we had in the two weeks you been working here! 50! 50 citizen complaints of an overzealous rabbit giving tickets to every expired meter!" he shouted.

"Chief Bogo this is not what I sign up for! I was top of my class! I want to be a real officer!" Judy tried to tell him. Tried to show him her letters of recommendation and her grades but he would just toss it aside.

"I don't care if you are on top of mount Ewerest. I have mammals going crazy with no end in sight and I cannot deal with these complaints!"

"Let me help sir! I know I can be of some assistance,"

"I don't need the help of a rabbit! The only way you could help me is if you go back to the farm!" Adonis shouted. He cursed the day the Mammal Inclusion Initiative was approved. The mayor's pet project he pushed through the council. Now he had a rabbit that **thought **she was an officer.

"But sir!"

"Hopps! I don't want to see you back in my office again understood!" Adonis pointed at the door.

"Yes sir," Judy got off the large chair and left the office. Every day…every day!

"Judy are you alright?" Judy heard Kii asked. The small female cheetah looked at her with sympathy.

"You heard all that?" Judy said weakly.

"Yes…you don't deserve this Judy! You are one of the smartest mammals I have seen walked through those doors," Kii said.

"You recognize it and I am really grateful," Judy gave her a sad smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Judy was walking slowly home. She wanted to cry. Her dream since childhood was now slipping away. She could place a complaint and go above Bogo but that would make him hate her more. She didn't want that…she wanted to be accepted. A car pulled over beside her and she looked up to see the fox from before.

"Miss Hopps, may I offer you a ride?" John asked.

"I don't take rides from strangers," Judy said. Judy wondered how he knew her last name and then she realized it was in his ticket.

"Fair enough, let us get know one another," he offered, "You already know my name may you grace me with yours?"

"Judith," Judy answered with a small sigh.

"Let me buy us something at the café my treat?" he offered.

"Mr. Foulfellow was it? I am not in the mood right now," Judy said.

"You are an officer aren't you? It's a waste they have such a talented beauty giving parking tickets," John said.

Judy was taken aback, "Thank you Mr. Foulfellow."

"So? Just down the block there a Café we can walk together," John got out of the car.

"Um, sure," Judy said. Why not? Meeting new folks wouldn't be so bad. And besides, it would be a sort of exposure therapy for her deep-rooted fear of foxes.

John took her paw, "You won't regret it."

* * *

Judy was shown a world of glittering lights and sounds. John had shown this country girl what a city of lights like Zootopia could be. Her day after work was a whirlwind. New dress, pawdicure, and fur salon made her feel like Cinderella going to the ball. Last time Judy was dressed up was at her high school prom and that ended with her dress caked in dirt. A story she was proud of after sending her date flying for his indiscretion.

The females at the fur saloon moved quickly at his command to make her fur soft and shiny. It felt nice to have her feet massaged and relax after a long day.

John took her to the Palm casino where all types of mammals mingled. The on and off of the lights, the noises where enough to keep her ears low as to no overwhelm herself.

They were at the roulette table and John placed ten $500.00 purple chips on black 24. Judy was impressed at the amount of money being put down. It was like money was nothing to these animals. John cheered as his bet won and he kissed Judy's paw.

"You are my lucky lady Judith," John grinned.

"Thank you but I don't believe I bring luck to anyone," Judy smiled.

"Give yourself more credit," John took her paw further to the casino after cashing his winnings. There was a dance floor with several mammals dancing.

"John I never danced like this before," Judy hesitated. It was not like the square dancing they had in the barns back in Bunnyburrow. This was more elegant and didn't bring out the same energy that square dancing did.

"Follow my lead," his paws took her smaller ones and lead her to the dance floor.

John was a good dancer well, of course, he would be he was once a stage actor. He had to have some training in dancing to play certain roles. His steps were precise and lead the inexperience Judy wonderfully. Judy could feel herself almost glide across the dance floor and today, this night, she felt delicate.

"This is kinda fun," Judy smiled.

John chuckled, "You have bewitched me, body and soul."

She felt her ears and face heat up.

"Have more confidence in yourself Judith you are stunning," John gave her a charming smile.

Judy suppose she started to fall for him at this moment.

* * *

"No way! No way! I got the job!" she shouted while reading the email on her phone. She had to read it again because it must be a dream. The email was from the ZYPD. They were impressed with her credentials and her interview. This was her chance! She was going to be a real cop! She had withstood three months of torture at the ZPD with giving tickets. Every humiliation and belittlement was almost worth it for this. It may not be Zootopia but Zoo York was giving her a chance!

"Meter maid keep it down!" Pronx said over the wall.

"Can't you see the rabbit is happy? Let her live!" Bucky shouted.

"I am not a meter maid anymore! I am going to be a real officer! Yes!" Judy shouted over the wall. She held her phone and jumped up and down.

"See she's happy!" Bucky directed to Pronx.

"I thought you were a real officer," Pronx said.

"Not in this city! I'm going to Zoo York City! I got the job! Yes!" Judy grinned. She gets started in a couple of weeks. She had to write her resignation letter.

"Congratulations meter maid!" Pronx said.

"She's not a meter maid! She's an officer," Bucky corrected.

"I know that! So shut up!" Pronx shouted.

"You shut up!" Bucky answered.

Judy suddenly felt nauseous, okay? She shouldn't be jumping around like that. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. She had a big grin on her face! She was going to be a real officer, finally. She had to tell her family and friends. She also had to tell John…she didn't mind keeping a long-distance relationship with him. She wondered how he would react. Her parents were going to freak! She would be farther away from home and will actually do police work. They were quite satisfied with her job as a meter maid.

"Hey meter maid! You got real quiet there, you okay?" Pronx question.

"Yes! Just felt a bit sick for a minute there," Judy answered.

"Careful there **'real officer' **you may have done what bunnies do best," Bucky joked.

"Meter maid are you pregnant?" Pronx asked.

"Ha ha ha that's impossible," Judy laughed and then another feeling of nausea came.

"You sure?" Bucky asked.

No, no she wasn't pregnant. She always used protection when she was with John. She wasn't ready to be a mother now. She made sure to tell John that. "I'm positive!"

There was a pesky feeling though. For the past two weeks, she hadn't been feeling well. She was getting terrible headaches and was feeling more tired than usual. She dismissed it. Maybe she was getting a bug…Judy took her purse and her keys. Just in case. She went to the local drug store. She went to the family planning section. Of course, there was a wide variety of pregnancy tests for rabbits. Was her species really getting pregnant that often? She studied that in pre-historic times rabbits would have multiple children up to 12 per litter. It was to ensure their survival. Predators were hunting them and the next generation had to continue. Nowadays, rabbits could have up to eight live births but it was extremely dangerous. Her mother had three sets of twins and a set of triplets. Which added to fifteen children very quickly.

First Response, The Expecting Doe, First Step...it was overwhelming. Judy figured one of each should do it. The cashier looked at her nervous face strangely. Yes, she bought ten different brands of pregnancy tests…who cares. She needed to make sure.

She walked quickly back home. Breathing heavily in fear of what could happen. No. She wasn't pregnant. No! No! No!

Judy looked at a line of sticks on the floor. She gasped, no! Two lines everywhere. This couldn't be true. She knew she was being careful and she was pregnant to a guy she started dating about two months ago. She slid down to the floor. She was having a baby. She is pregnant and this was the reality of things. Judy cried that night, cried for fear of the future, for John, her parent's reactions and for herself. How did her day go south so quickly?

She had been in a daze after crying last night. She didn't register her co-workers making fun of her car's slow exit from the parking lot. She felt like she was in a fog just robotically putting tickets.

"If you want to contest your ticket you can do so in traffic court," her monotone voice said. She walked away from the moose that stared at her in a mix of concern and anger.

Judy had sent a text to John this morning. He had to know. It had to do with his future as well. He hadn't answered her and she was beginning to worry. She was driving through the downtown district and saw John's car in front of a sky rise. She never knew where John lived as they would meet outside of their own homes. This was her opportunity to tell him. She didn't have to wait long…John came out pushing the wheelchair of an elderly vixen. She hid, who was that lady? Was that his mother? John kissed the vixen's cheek and called her 'my love' and 'dear' as he was helping her into his car. Okay, unless he has a weird relationship with his mother the way he was interacting with the vixen was that of a spouse. Then she saw it! She squinted her eyes but she couldn't mistake the gleam of a gold ring on his left paw. A hot flash of anger went through her body. John was married?

She stepped out of her hiding place and called out, "John?"

John looked surprised at seeing his lover in front of his wife. He had always made sure to keep Mildred in the dark about his affairs.

"John darling what's wrong?" Mildred asked.

"Just a fan my love. I'll be right back," John said and walked towards Judy. He took her wrist and pulled her away.

"You're married?" Judy asked.

"Not the time Judith," John growled.

"Tell me, are you married?" Judy demanded.

"Yes, she is my wife…happy? Now leave," John said.

"You jerk! You were married and when were you going to tell me?"

"Judith I was never going to tell you. Look we had fun…your beautiful, young…surely you can find someone else,"

"You marked me!"

"And it will fade," he dismissed.

"I thought you cared for me!"

"I don't,"

"I'm pregnant John!" Judy blurted out.

"My dear do you expect me to believe its mine. I have been through this before…with females trying to tie me with a kit," John laughed.

"John you were my first…the only male I ever…" she drifted off in embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha! Oh yes, I was your first but I don't know who could've been your second or third…"

"How could you do this? I thought you had feelings for me and…and…"

"This is the problem with virgins. Well former virgins," he laughed again.

She was humiliated. How could she not see through his personality? Judy felt foolish! "The baby is yours!"

"Get rid of it if you're so sure! Look how much is an abortion? You can get it done tomorrow or something," he reached into his wallet

"You dare give me any money and I'll shove it down your throat! Never contact me again!" Judy turned around and stomped off. How could she have been so stupid? To let herself be carried away by a few flowery words and dates. She felt horrible and she was trying to hold in the gagging feeling she had. She made it to her little car and drove. She didn't care that she had barely put twenty tickets. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to disappear. She made it to the precinct and changed to more casual clothes. She went straight to clock out…not like anyone cared if she left or not. She just needed to leave.

Like she thought no one gave her a second glance when she left work early. She had to gather her thoughts and see what she could do. Judy sat in a park bench just mulling over her thoughts. The words of John rang through her head, 'get rid of it.' She could do that. She was early enough in the pregnancy to terminate it. She could go about her life without anything tying her to John. In Zoo York she'll be a real cop and just forget this chapter of her life. No one had to know she was expecting…she could just go on as nothing happened.

Looking up the nearest Planned Parenthood on her phone she swallowed a lump in her throat and proceeded to take the bus to the location. The building looked like any other clinic except for the signed that said 'Planned Parenthood.' There was a lone rabbit with a sign denouncing the 'sin' of abortion. Judy's long ears went down as she quickly tried to ignore the rabbit screaming her lungs out to stop. Judy went up to the receptionist, a young goat wearing a hooped earing on his left ear looked up.

"Heya! Welcome to Planned Parenthood my name is Djali. How can I help you today miss?" the white goat smiled. He almost made the gloomy atmosphere Judy was in fade away.

"I would like to see a physician if possible," Judy whispered.

"Lucky! We had a cancellation! You know with the predators going savage so many gals are canceling appointments with some of our doctors. It ridiculous," Djali huffed. "Just sit and the doctor will see you soon."

Judy looked around the waiting room the melancholy she felt was not reflected in the room. It was like being at a regular doctor's office and she filled out the necessary paperwork to be seen. Turning in the clipboard to Djali she went back to sit down and didn't have to wait long.

"Miss Hopps. The doctor will see you now!" Djali announced.

Judy walked to the directed examination room and saw a black cat give her a gentle smile. Under her white lab coat, she wore a pink dress and a white flower clip decorated her head. "Hello, Ms. Hopps I am Doctor Ortensia Whiskers. I hope you are not uncomfortable with seeing me," Ortensia's triangular ear's twitched.

"Not at all," Judy answered.

"So it says here you are expecting," Ortensia nodded at the chart.

"Yes," Judy's ears dropped in shame.

"Your family has a history of multiple births. You could very well be expecting more than one kit," her black tail swished side to side. "So Ms. Hopps when did you first start feeling symptoms?"

"About two weeks ago," Judy answered.

"Nausea, dizziness and general discomfort?" Ortensia wrote notes.

"Yes," Judy saw the doctor take her stethoscope and place her on her chest telling her to breathe deeply.

"And you are here to explore your options?" Ortensia asked.

"Yes…if I could terminate the pregnancy," Judy couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. It almost felt foreign to her. She was raised with so many siblings that having a pregnancy be terminated was almost unheard of in her family. Well, there were circumstances that had forced some relatives to end their pregnancies.

"Well it is still early in the pregnancy we can go with a surgical or medical abortion. It depends on what you're comfortable with. First, we must have a sonogram to see if your pregnancy is even viable. This early in the pregnancy there are risks of uterine pregnancies," she explained.

"Uterine?" Judy titled her head.

"Yes, sometimes the fetus can develop outside the inner lining of the uterus,"

"I see," even this early she could lose the baby and it wouldn't even need medical intervention. It was so easy for her to just say no and not go through the pregnancy. Yet there was a little nagging voice that told her no. That told her she was a consenting adult in her activities with John. That she was responsible for this just as much as he was. And Judy wasn't one to run away from her problems…well she did right now from work. She shook her head…she wouldn't have finished her shift without breaking down.

Ortensia looked at the conflicted look crossing Judy's features, "Or you could not."

"Not?" Judy was awakened from her thoughts.

"Not terminate the pregnancy…it is up to you Ms. Hopps. You don't need to feel pressured into anything," Ortensia said.

"The baby's father wants nothing to do with me or the child," Judy held her stomach.

"Ms. Hopps you can decide on whatever you feel is right," Ortensia smiled.

"I don't want to," Judy finally let out with a cry. "I'm so scared…I don't know if I could do this alone or if I could even be a good mother."

Ortensia listened to Judy's thoughts, "Listen to your heart, Ms. Hopps. I am sure you will make a great mother." The doctor smiled.

"I don't have to get an abortion?" Judy mumbled.

"Of course not," Ortensia replied. "We'll make an appointment for a sonogram and then go from there."

"Thank you," Judy concluded. She left the clinic and considered over her other options to her predicament. There was always adoption…give the child to a couple who would care for it, love it and raised it as their own. There are plenty of adoption agencies that can match her with a couple. She could ask for a close adoption and never know of her child until they were adults. Adoption, she thought of the word. Give birth and hand her baby over. And when the baby grew up and wanted an explanation as to why he or she was given away. What would she say? I had a fling with a jerk and didn't want you interfering with my career as a cop. She felt terrible at the thought; no child should be told they weren't wanted.

As she sat on the train her feelings spiraled around her head. She gazed at a small male kit and Judy then started to recall the birth of her youngest brother. She was so happy and excited at the time. When she held him she felt a rush of love for the kit. She was five years old at the time but the warm feeling was there. She remembered following her mother around to hold him. She liked how his little paws held her larger finger. He was so defenseless and so small. All she wanted to do was to protect him. And she could protect her baby.

Then the fear of the uncertainty was gone. She was going to be a mother and a police officer. No one said she couldn't do both. She was Judy Hopps! First rabbit officer in the ZPD she could do this. She could do this by herself and love her baby enough for two parents. Her eyes went to the scenery passing by. She could do this.

* * *

Kii held the smaller mammal while Francine looked on in sadness. The girls were in the ZPD locker room and found Judy in tears. She was just told off by one of her co-workers. All she did was bumped into him and she did apologize. He didn't have to be-little her just because she was wearing that stupid orange monstrosity. Usually, something like this wouldn't have affected her but she was just moody lately.

"You're pregnant?" Francine asked.

"Yes…I confirmed it yesterday with the doctor," Judy said between sniffles.

"And John? Does he know?" Kii questioned.

"Yes, he said it isn't his…I haven't talked to him since I found out he was married," Judy answered.

"Judy you need to tell the chief. You can't be out there in your condition," Francine bend down in concern.

"No! No, no please don't tell him. He'll fire me for sure!"

"Judy he can't fire you because you're pregnant," Kii explained.

"You see how he treats me. He hates me! Don't you think it would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of me? No, and besides…"

"What?" Francine looked down at the smaller animal.

"I'm leaving for Zoo York City. I was hired there,"

"Huh? But you always wanted to work here," Kii said.

"Yes, if you give it some time the chief will come around," Francine encouraged.

"He said it in front of you, didn't he? After I helped you guys apprehend that car thief. I will never be a real cop as long as I was employed at the ZPD," Judy's voice cracked.

"Judy I'm sorry!" Francine cried.

"Now don't cry this is my opportunity. I can start anew!" Judy started bursting into tears. She should really take her own advice.

"Stop crying you two cause I'm going to cry too," Kii whimpered.

It was a strange sight seeing these different female species cry. Madeline Pennington had no idea what was going on or why her co-workers were having a pity session at the ZPD locker room. She kind of felt bad walking in on them like that and quickly got her bag and left. She didn't even bother to change.

She walked past Clawhauster who asked, "Hey Maddie, ladies locker room not getting hot water again?"

"No, Kii, Francine, and Judy were pretty emotional in there," Madeline explained.

"Oh my I hope they are okay," Benjamin said.

"You're gonna have to ask them yourself. See you around," she said.

Benjamin wished he knew what in the world was going on. Judy looked pretty down recently. He wished he could go to the locker room and find out. It was fifteen minutes later and the ladies walked out. Judy was still wiping tears from her eyes when Benjamin approached them. Kii and Francine explained what was going on and Benjamin started to tear up as well.

"Judy…you 're leaving us?"

"Mhm yes," Judy nodded.

"And you pregnant," Benjamin whispered this last part.

Another nod from Judy.

"But John is…that jerk!" Benjamin huffed.

"It is what it is. Nothing I can do about it now! I will make sure to keep in touch with everyone!" Judy said. She watched the females leave for the day and she held a white envelope with her resignation letter. It was now or never, and she mustered up her courage. She knocked on chief Bogo's door.

"Who is it?" Adonis's voice came through.

"Hopps sir," Judy's voice sounded monotone.

"What is it?" Judy heard the cape buffalo get up and open the door.

"I need to speak to you, sir,"

"Hopps I don't have time to listen to you…I have to focus on this case," the growled.

"Chief I am here to inform you that I am resigning my position at the ZPD," Judy walked towards the towering mammal. She hated this office, she hated this precinct and she hated Bogo. Perhaps hate was a strong word but right now that is what she was feeling. She was so upset it was taking everything in her not just to cry in front of this speciesist mammal.

A look of astonishment crossed Adonis' face. The rabbit was quitting! This animal who thought she could be a police officer and a pain in his side was leaving. Finally! He thanked whatever forces made Hopps finally leave his precinct and made her go back to the farm she came from. His face showed absolute glee, like a kit on Christmas.

"That's unfortunate Hopps,"

"_Rubbish," _Judy thought, _"You are bursting with joy."_

"Here is my resignation letter sir. My last day will be three weeks from today," Judy explained.

"Why wait, Hopps? You don't have to come after this week," Adonis smiled.

Judy bit her lip fighting the urged to scream out, "Yes, I will be gone at the end of this week. I wish you well sir." Judy's last words came out with a trace of more bitterness than she wanted. She thought it would be the last time she would be in this office and see the smug face of the male who destroyed her dreams. She thought she wouldn't have to come back to Zootopia.

* * *

Zoo York was messier, louder, and technologically less advance then Zootopia. The mammals didn't have climate systems and instead relied on getting used to the weather around them. What Zoo York lacked in technology it more than made up for it in the cultural pot that surrounded her. She loved it! The loud voices, the crazy drivers and the new sights it was just so much fun. She couldn't wait to see the famous Statue of Libertrunk, or take the ferry around the Hogson River. All that would have to wait. She was going to meet her new partner now and she was hopping with excitement.

Chief Chloe was very understanding and accommodating. She knew of Judy's pregnancy now six weeks along. She assured her job will be there upon her return after giving birth. Judy was actually amazed that such a small creature could be chief in a precinct.

Judy admired her desk in the small office she shared with her new partner. A desk! She had a desk! And a computer! She was a police officer! She even got a flashlight, which she was now clicking on and off on and off with excitement.

"Sup," a coyote opened the door and gave a lazy wave.

Judy immediately stood up and with a wide smile introduced herself, "Hello! My name is Judy Hopps and I will be your new partner!"

"Hey, Sawyer Garras…I guess we'll be partners from now on," Sawyer extended a paw to the smaller mammal.

"Thank you," Judy said without thinking.

"No need to thank me for just exchanging pleasantries," Sawyer chucked.

"Ah of course," Judy giggled. Sawyer was different he didn't even mention she was a bunny. No, it wasn't just Sawyer it was everyone in her new workplace. No one batted an eye when she first walked in. She was a new recruit and their equal. She was so used to being looked down that getting treated like a regular mammal was about to overcome her.

"No don't cry…geesh when Michelle was pregnant she would cry like this," Sawyer mumbled as Judy's eyes welled up with tears. The coyote didn't know how to handle crying females and he knew his partner was pregnant it was information only he and their supervisors were privy to until it became noticeable.

"I am sorry it's nothing," Judy laughed.

"Welcome to Zoo York, officer Hopps. I am detective Garras and we'll be working together from now on," Sawyer winked. It was a partnership that Judy value beyond what she could think of.

* * *

**Story Notes:**

Statue of Libertrunk- Statue of Liberty

Hogson River- Hudson River

Ewerest- Everest

Djali Gringoire- The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996

Dajali works part-time as a receptionist in the 'Planned Parenthood' clinic. He is currently in school for theater and hopes to become a comedian. His hobbies include magic tricks and dancing. He brings smiles to the women who come for procedures and is understanding of their plight. He constantly sasses the protestors outside the clinic with such gems as, 'are you gonna take care of those kids when they are born?' or 'Get your wallets ready kids are expensive.'

Ortensia Whiskers- The Banker's Daughter 1927

A cat and OBGYN who is married to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit an actor. Together they have ten children. (Originally they have 420 bunny children but I thought it was a tad excessive.) She is kind, motherly, and sweet but is quick to anger when things aren't peaceful or organized. Her hobbies are her garden where she can escape the chaos of her household.

Ages of the characters in case any of you are confuse. Remember the story is set in 2016-2020 and right now we are in 2019.

**Adults**

Nick Wilde age 35 born in 1984

Vivan Wilde age 51 born in 1968

Jackson Wilde age 45 born in 1974

Katherine Wilde age 24 born in 1995 (Nick's half-sister)

Jonathan Fox Hall age 55 born in 1964 (Nick's biological father)

Joselyn Fox Hall age 54 born in 1965

Josh Fox Hall age 30 born in 1989 (Nick's half-brother)

James Fox Hall age 33 born 1987 (Nick's half-brother)

Bonnie and Stu Hopps age 55 born in 1964

Judy Hopps age 27 born in 1992

**Children**

Jon Jackson Wilde age 5 born in 2014

Nicholas Piberious Hopps age 2 born in 2017

Nichole Michelle Hopps age 2 born in 2017

-Yes, Nick's stepfather Jack is only ten years older than him. Frankly, I've seen stranger. My mom had a nephew that was four months older than her. (died in infancy) Yes I know it's weird. ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

-This chapter briefly touched on the subject of abortion. And Judy thinking about it getting one. Before anyone complains let's see Judy's state of mind: one her boyfriend turned out to be a jerk who pulled her to be his mistress, two she was alone in a new city, three her job sucked and four she was hormonal due to pregnancy. Judy would be terrified, heck anyone would be. You are just given the news you will bring another life to this world and you are essentially alone in this. Now here is where Judy's sense of duty and responsibility come to play. She could've had an abortion. Nothing was stopping her but like she mentioned in her inner monologue she had sex and she knew the consequences it entailed. Though Judy was careful how she got pregnant will be revealed later on in the story. Half her DNA was in those children and they were hers. Besides Judy did like John and was even beginning to fall for him. (However not shaming anyone who has sex and wants an abortion, you do you)

-I won't get into a debate on other Zootopia media like 'I will Survive' or 'Born to be Alive' by Borba. Though I appreciate Borba and his art is masterful. Dios mio, those stories were a train wreck. I see where he is coming from with the melodrama, as I grew up with the same telenovela nonsense. :-D My opinion is that if Judy had willing sex and gets pregnant she will have the children. That's how I feel her character will react. Now don't get me started on rape pregnancy cause ooooh that's a soapbox I don't wanna get on right now. (▰˘︹˘▰)

-My feelings on abortion are simple, mind your bloody business. If a woman having an abortion doesn't affect you then shut up and mind ya business. Are you going to be there for the financial and emotional responsibility that comes to raising a child? If the answer is no, just shut up and move along.

-DO YOUR RESEARCH! Planned Parenthood was founded by Margaret Sanger and her sisters who promoted contraception. Her mother died in childbirth after 18 kids! 18 freaking kids and only 11 survived. Like OMG that's a ton of kids. Margeret wanted women to be educated in contraception and not end up with a busload of munchkins. Back in the day, no one had this information as it was against the federal Comstock law. She was shocked because as a nurse she saw a lot of misinformation and botch abortions. Women were dying left and right. Come on people. Yes, Margaret was an eugenist but we are not all perfect. Plus planned parenthood provides information on contraceptives, diseases and reproduction health. But don't take my word on it goggle it or if you have access to it hop into a Planned Parenthood. Question everything! Ohh getting off the soapbox now. (-_-)ゞ゛

**Natnat's Notes**

1\. I didn't write Stu and Bonnie's reactions to the pregnancy. I have a plan for that. Epic Mickey anyone. For the Wii and Wii U? Eh? No takers? That's where I got Oswald and Ortensia folks. Also, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was Disney's first character.

2\. I struggled with this chapter but all is well it is out now yay!

of you don't read my notes, I like to rant. But I put some good info in here sometimes and I think I am entertaining. Those that do ...welcome to the insanity bwa ha ha ha ha! May you all be well! Get all your goals accomplished. See you in chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6: The Kits

**Tamiri's Notes:** Chapter six! Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for not uploading.

Shout out to the peeps who have reviewed:** Guest, Nina Arevalo, Wildefan23,**** and Hellion117**

**Brutus Deagon:** Responsible for editing this chapter. Thanks!

**Concern Fox:** Graciously allowed to use his character, assisted with writing the fight scene and bounce ideas back and forth.

Check out their stories those two guys are the best!

**Story Notes:** Nick sees an unbelievable sight and gets into an altercation with John.

**Legend:** "blah blah" –regular talking  
"blah blah"- thinking  
**"blah blah"** – phone calls/announcements/radio/television, etc.  
"The book of blah"\- Titles from books, newspapers, articles, websites, etc.

**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language, violence, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zootopia. All rights and merchandising for Zootopia belong to the Disney Company.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Kits

Nick smiled at his son who chatted away about how his day in school will go. He was glad that one of them was excited. He, unfortunately, had to go to landlord/tenant court. He was taught the value of kindness and helping others from his parents however sometimes, he thought, mammals took advantage of kindness. Like these tenants that he wanted to evict from one of his properties. A year, a whole year of this nonsense! His property managers had tried but these mammals were slippery, evoked every law, found loopholes and now they were just squatting.

"Daddy?" Jon said.

"Yes?" Nick grinned.

"Can I have a sleepover with Junior?" Jon asked. Nick half followed what his son was talking about.

"Sleep over?"

"Yes, some kids from the next class had one so I want to invite Junior," Jon explained.

"I don't know. Junior is still very little. His mother may not permit it," Nick said, they had taken to calling little Nicholas, junior, since their day at the beach. It tickled his mother pink when she heard that. And his father encouraged the name as one step closer to getting close to Judy.

"Then can I stay over at their house?" Jon optimistically asked.

His first instinct was to say no. It was not because he didn't trust Judy with his son that was quite the opposite. Judy would care for Jon just as she did her own. It was Foulfellow. The fox was a leech of the worst kind. Led a young girl to an unwilling affair, impregnated her and left and now begs for money from her. He didn't want Jon to see the arguments between Judy and John. How the stress of it causes the kits to cry. He still remembered holding Nichole as she trembled with fear at her father. A child shouldn't fear a parent. And he didn't want Jon to go through that; in fact, he didn't want Junior and Nichole to experience that either. "We will see," Nick answered instead. They pulled over at the school.

"Bye daddy!" Jon waved after adjusting his glasses.

"See you later kiddo," Nick waved and drove to the local municipal court. Nick despised landlord/tenant court. He didn't like the begging, pleading, accusing and bureaucracy of it all. It just sucked so many resources and money. The laws governing rental properties were a complicated web that only those with vast knowledge could maneuver. Nick parked the car and entered the main hallway of the court. His property managers waved at him. Dale waved eagerly and Chip shook his head in exasperation of his twin's antics. Nick came up to the chipmunks and offered a paw to carry them in the courtroom.

"Great to see you again Nick!" Dale greeted.

"It's been a while," Chip said.

"By a while you mean years?" Nick joked.

"We're glad your back!" Dale began, "Things go much smoother when you're around."

"Dale!" Chip scolded, "We have things handled here."

"You do?" Nick raised an eyebrow as they sat in one of the wooden benches.

"No we don't, your mother and father are too kind for their own good," Chip gave a defeated sigh.

"I say! They gave these mammals way too many chances!" Dale put in.

"Yes, they can be," Nick agreed.

"They're here," Chip said pointing at a red fox couple.

So they were Buffy and Muffy Vanderschmere. They certainly didn't look like mammals that were so down on their luck. The male Buffy wore a cap, a red tie and green vest under his suit and the female Muffy wore a blue fitting dress with a white belt and hat. Muffy also donned a blonde wig and pearls. Just by looking at them Nick didn't like the vibe those two gave. What sort of sob story did these two weave to get away living in an apartment of his price bracket for so long? Muffy turned to face their direction and raised an eyebrow at Nick. She put her snout up in the air and went to sit with her husband.

_"Excuse me, your royal highness,"_ Nick thought.

"Don't let their appearances fool you Nick those two don't have a penny to their name," Chip commented.

"They only managed to pay three months before the excuses started," Dale chimed in.

"Your parents felt bad and gave them ninety days to get it together. They thought Mr. Vanderschemere lost his job," Chip explained.

"We worked out a payment plan and everything," Dale described.

"So these two were then evicted but managed to get back in and claim squatter's rights," Nick finished.

The twins nodded and Nick sighed. They waited for their turn after a couple of cases were heard. It was already early afternoon when they were heard. He could see the capybara judge was already exasperated with the whole process. The last case saw a possum mother leave the courtroom crying with a social worker.

"Next on the docket Wilde versus Vanderschemere," the rodent said.

It didn't take long for Chip to explain their side of events and cite their evidence. Muffy would sniffle at particular parts of their horrid behavior towards the chipmunks.

"Your honor half-truths," Buffy began, "We never behave untoward to our property managers."

"We are just down on our luck…my husband hasn't been able to find employment," Muffy threw in the theatrics.

Nick wanted to roll his eyes. They reminded him of John. It was mammals like them that gave his species a bad name.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vanderschemere I see here that you have made no move to pay Mr. Wilde back the money he is owed. And broke in once you were evicted…could you care to explain?" the judge asked.

"No, no we did pay," Buffy defended.

"And we never broke in! The thought! We will never break and enter in a property." Muffy shook her head.

"You must believe I am stupid Mr. and Mrs. Vanderschemere…because apparently you don't recall who I am," the judge tapped his fingers on his podium.

"Your honor we would never-" Buffy started.

"This is your third time in my courtroom over the same squatting issue! Remember Zoo Properties or that kindly old lady?" the judge glared down at the fox couple.

"They had other cases?" Nick whispered to Chip and Dale. How had their background checks not caught this?

The chipmunks looked through their papers on their miniature desk and shook their heads. "There's nothing here," Chip said.

"You two are real professionals at this," the judge laughed more to himself. "Made squatting into an art form."

"We are not squatters! We would never stoop so low," Muffy's scandalized voice said.

"I order you two to vacate the property and are banned from the site," the judge ordered, "Mr. Wilde if you wish to reclaim your rent you may do so in small claims court."

"Thank you, your honor," Nick said, a little taken aback by the turn of events. With that everything was over and the Vanderschemeres still had the gall to glare and turn their noses at him. Not like Nick cared he got the problem tenants out and can actually rent for a profit.

"That was easy," Dale pointed out.

"Nick we need to look at the apartment," Chip said gathering his folders.

"Let's see the damage," Nick gave the smaller mammals a boost on his shoulders. It wasn't long until they arrived at the apartment. The door mammal greeted them and opened the door for them. The security guard informed Nick that the Vanderschemeres were officially vacated from the property as per court order and gave Nick a copy of the keys to the apartment. "They left without a fuss," Nick said as he took the elevator up.

"I should hope so! They were a pain in our tails for too long," Chip grumbled.

"What matters now is that they are gone and hopefully the damage won't be too bad," Dale's enthusiastic voice said.

The trio went to the 29th floor of the 30-floor luxury building. Nick unlocked the apartment and all three males were disappointed at the sight. "For such stuck up foxes they sure love to live in filth," Nick sighed.

He really didn't want to take over his father's properties just for the headaches they caused. He knew his younger sister didn't want to either preferring to follow their mother's footsteps and become a doctor. So lo and behold he had the properties…not that he wasn't grateful for them. It's just dealing with troublesome tenants was more of a headache than he rather deal with. He thanked Chip and Dale for their services but because of their size and species, many of the larger tenants paid little attention to them. They were excellent at their jobs though, Chip being the property lawyer many mammals hoped to have and Dale the engineer that keeps his building running.

"This is not good Nick," Dale's small voice said on his shoulder.

"How much do you think this will cost?" Nick asked as he tried not to step over the piles of garbage in the large apartment.

"First we need a cleanup crew at $80 an hour with this mess will take maybe four or five days hmm…about $2,500-$3,000," Chip provided.

Nick let out a breath, "Okay that's quite a bit."

"Then we have to see the damage to the apartment itself," Dale pointed out.

Not wanting to be in the apartment longer Nick turned with the brothers and left the hoarder's nest. Nick was ticked off that he stood to lose thousands of dollars for cleaning this mess. "Get started on a cleanup crew and then access the damages," Nick told the brothers.

Helping them from his shoulders the brothers stood on the carpeted floor, "Yes we'll get working on it right away," Chip nodded.

Looking down at his cellphone he saw he almost had to pick up his son, "I have to go. Thanks guys."

Walking briskly out of the building and into his car he drove to his son's school. He was glad to be on time to see his son waiting outside with some teachers chaperoning the comings and goings of the children. Opening the door Jon waved goodbye to his friends before turning to his father, "Hi daddy!"

"Hey sport, how was school?" Nick chuckled.

"It was okay," Jon shrugged.

"Just okay?" Nick smiled as the pulled away.

"Yeah we read a book but it was boring since I already read it with grandpa," Jon explained.

"You're ahead of the game Jon but you should still pay a little bit of attention," Nick advised.

"I guess…daddy did you think about going to Junior's house?" Jon asked, Nick had hoped he forgot about their conversation that morning.

"I haven't talked to his mother yet. You know daddy was busy in court today but let's get something to eat. I will shoot Judy a text okay," Nick offered.

"Alright!" Jon grinned.

Father and son enjoyed a quick meal and were finishing up their burgers. Nick liked to hear his son's days in school and what he enjoyed doing with his friends. It made him regret leaving for all those years and missing out on his life. He'll make up for it now and then he saw Jon's expression sour.

"Daddy, why are the babies with their daddy?" Jon frowned. Nick's mother had explained to him in child-friendly language why Judy wasn't with John and why the kits weren't allowed to be with their father. He had seen his son try to grasp why a father didn't want his children when his own family loved him so much. It was a little shocking for a five-year-old to learn rejection that way. And his son's first concern was if the babies were going to be okay. That was a difficult question to answer because honestly, they didn't know. However, they did promise to help whenever they could.

Nick turned around and his heart instantly dropped. Impossible! Judy would never let John take the kits.

The children weren't dressed properly with Junior wearing an oversized t-shirt and pants dragging on the floor and was Nichole wearing a pillowcase? He watched as John spoke to a marble fox female. He saw the older female gestures of shock and sadness at whatever story he was weaving. John sure knew how to pick them. This fox was as rich as they came judging by her clothes and bag. He saw the fox's paw reach into her designer bag and hand him cash much to John's over the top acting. With their conversation concluded they parted ways after John kissed the female's paw.

Nick immediately called Judy. "Pick up Judy! Come on!"

**"Hello? Nick?"** Nick heard her curious voice over the phone.

"Judy, why does John have the kits?" Nick asked, his tone coming more accusatory than he meant to.

**"Kits? My kits? They are in daycare,"** her tone suddenly turned to panic **"He isn't supposed to have the children!"**

"Well, he definitely has them," Nick quickly snapped a photo of the trio and sent it to Judy. He motioned Jon to get up and come with him.

**"Get my children away from him!"** Judy shouted, Nick taken aback by her anger.

"I'll get them, meet me at your precinct," Nick informed and he heard an affirmative from Judy at the other end.

Nick and Jon continue to follow John until he met an orange cat with droopy eyes. He handed the cat a bill and stop to chat with his companion who strangely enough didn't say a word.

Before Nick could reach them he saw Junior say something as his younger sister sniffled with tears. John dismissed the toddler. Nick managed to catch what Junior said, " Her hungry daddy! Jon daddy give him food."

"You little brat don't mention that bastard again!" John screamed swiping his paw to his son.

He saw red! Junior was on the floor in tears and his sister shouting for their mother.

"You fucker!" Nick shouted.

"You again," John glared.

"Come here you two," Nick ordered and the children quickly ran to his side. Nick checked on Junior's stinging cheek. "It's alright we're going back to mommy."

"Those are my kits! Who do you think you are?" John frowned, staring as the children were comforted by the fox. He was their father and he had rights over them. To hell with that good for nothing soldier who thought he could stand to be his equal.

"The bastard who is going to bring these children back to their mother," Nick answered.

"Fred! Frederica come here!" John shouted.

The children sniffled and hid behind Nick's legs Junior corrected his father, "Junior… name is Nicholas Junior."

"I'm Nichole," the smaller voice of the vixen said.

"Since when were you a junior?" John stared in disbelief as he clicked two and two together. That fox was named Nicholas and Judy had let his son become this male's junior. This uncultured jackass was claiming his kits. "Your name is Nicholas!" he pointed at Nick.

"Great those two brain cells of yours work," Nick said.

"Do you know who I am? You dare go against me?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Jon get the babies to the car."

Jon nodded and took the paws of the two toddlers running ahead. John hackles raised and the cat beside him hissed. "Daniel! Daniela! Come back here now!" John shouted.

"You better hope Judy doesn't charge you with kidnapping," Nick turned around. Instinct honed through countless hours of training and being trained by his father flared as he felt a force behind him moving to attack. Nick ducked on instinct, feeling the wind of a weapon missing him go by. Nick quickly pivoted after the miss and planted a punch in the cat's abdomen, causing the cat to stumble back with a groan and dropped the metal pipe he had used to swing on Nick.

"Get him Giddy!" John cheered. Giddy spurred by John quickly recovered and hissed at Nick. Were these guys serious? They were in the middle of Zootopia in broad daylight. Nick heard other mammals scream and gasp in shock. Great, he had an audience.

Giddy went for another hit, swinging wildly but Nick deflected the blow easily and then pulled Giddy close planting two hard right hooks into Giddy's face as he did. Nick let Giddy go and he fell onto his ass, looking up at Nick dazedly. Nick finished him off with one more hard right hook to the face, dropping Giddy the rest of the way to the pavement. John grew frustrated as he watched Nick so easily drop Giddy that he picked up the dropped metal pipe charging Nick and swinging. Nick simply dodged sideways and backwards out of the path of the pipe before wrenching the pipe from John's grip sending it skittering away. Nick then dodged John's wild and honestly pathetic left jab and caught John's arm. Nick then brought him in kneeing him in the gut hard causing John to double over. The temptation was too strong so Nick planted his next knee directly into John's nose, causing him to snap up and stumble back, his paws shooting to his now bleeding nose.

"Ahh! My face!" John screamed as he held his bleeding nose.

"Get over yourself John," Nick smirked, it was almost too satisfying.

As Nick was busy looking at the bleeding John, Giddy had gotten up again and tried to grab Nick. Nick actually rolled his eyes before pulling Giddy's arms off him and giving him a spinning back fist that connected solidly to his jaw. Now facing Giddy once more Giddy went in for another shot at Nick with his fist but Nick caught it twisting his arm the wrong direction and kicking him towards the wall. The cat hit the wall hard, it's head smacking into it hard and then fell backward, this time knocking him fully unconscious. This fight was so easy it was pathetic.

"Giddy! Get up and get him!" John screamed still holding his nose.

"You're a good for nothing coward, you know that?" Nick walked towards John.

"You-you- get away from me," John stuttered. The impulse was there give him another good punch for all he had done to Judy and have the tooth fairy collect her dues. He wouldn't, it wasn't worth his time.

"Police paws in the air!" Nick heard a commanding voice.

"Damn it!" Nick thought, so much for leaving the scene without much of a fuss. Obeying the voice Nick lifted his arms and turned around. Three ZPD cars had arrived their lights flashing and a crowd of curious mammals had grown. Most had their phones out filming and others stare wide-eyed with interest.

"Thank goodness officers! This mad fox suddenly attacked and took my children," John started.

"Paws up!" the sheep officer ordered again his weapon trained on John and Nick.

"But-but officer!" John stammered and seeing as his pleas were left unheard he obeyed the order. Giddy getting up follow suit and the sheep officers roughly slammed them against the wall of a nearby building.

"You're under arrest for disorderly conduct," a black sheep officer said and started to read their Miranda Rights. Being patted down Nick's wallet, cell-phone, M&P Shield pistol, and baton were all confiscated. He suddenly felt lighter without the familiar weight of his pistol. He heard the black sheep mumble that he better have a permit for the weapon.

"Officer I have three children waiting for me in my car. Please have one of your colleagues get them," Nick mentioned. He was being pushed by the sheep towards a ZPD vehicle and saw how John and Giddy were already being locked up in the car.

"Shut up! Your kind is always causing problems," the black sheep snapped.

A female cheetah intervened, "Woolter let him talk."

"You can't believe what their kind says Kii," a grey sheep advised.

"Jesse we need to check," a female elephant said.

"Francine ...I am your superior right now," Jesse said in a harsh whisper.

"Detective Pinkman and detective White could we have the authorization to have the detainee tell us the whereabouts of the children?" Kii boomed loudly enough for the crowd to hear.

The grey sheep grumbled, "Yes speak to him."

"Hello, I am Officer Catano and my partner Officer Trunkaby could you tell us where your car is located?" Kii gently asked.

"Yes, straight up the block. My son Jon Wilde should be there with a pair of twins Nicholas and Nichole Hopps," Nick explained and watched as the females' eyes open in surprise.

"Hopps?" Francine bent down and whispered.

"As in a baby rabbit and fox?" Kii looked around to ensure the crowd didn't hear.

"Yes, their mother is Lieutenant Judy Hopps," Nick answered before being shoved into the awaiting car.

"That's enough," Woolter said.

"Oh no no no! Let's go!" Kii ran off to the direction Nick pointed, Francine took some sheets from their car and followed her partner. The partners reached an SUV and peeked inside. Three children were huddled in the back seat. The eldest of the three children holding the youngest and was trying to comfort the younger two.

Francine with her trunk tapped the window. Jon looked up and smiled with relief to see the ZPD badge. He was told that when in trouble the police would help. He opened the door and the officers ushered them out. Wrapping the little ones in blankets Kii carried them both while Francine carried Jon. She instructed him to keep his head down and not lookup. The last thing both Francine and Kii wanted was Judy's kits' faces plastered all over the internet. By the time they arrived at their car the crowd had dwindled down but stragglers still recorded. They soon reached precinct one and immediately headed to Chief Bogo's office. There they saw Judy was already there waiting.

"Babies! Oh my goodness! What happened?" Judy ran towards the children.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the children shouted and embraced their mother.

"Jon? Come here. Are you okay?" Judy asked the kit who was trying to hold back tears from his jade eyes. Judy held all three children. She had given the daycare the verbal lashing of a lifetime. They apologized and tried to appease her with reduced rates for a couple of months. They even went as far as to fire the employee who approved John to pick up the children. Judy was having none of it. She never had a negative experience with a daycare. They always knew who was approved for pick up but she guessed that daycare was more loose with its rules.

"Where's daddy?" Jon asked.

"Chief you have to let Nick go! He was only defending my children. I was the one who got him involved. Please, he is a good mammal," Judy quickly said.

"Relax Hopps…we'll get him out," Adonis raised his hoof. Adonis gazed at the kit that looked around, scared and confused. So that was Jack's grandson and now his son was involved with one of his officers. This had the workings of another headache.

"Jon thank you for taking care of my babies. You are a strong boy. I will go get your father now," Judy bent down to hug the kit.

"Mommy! No mommy!" Nichole cried as Judy got up to follow the chief to where the holding cells were.

"Come now let's go get us something yummy to eat," Francine suggested and Judy thanked her as she followed the chief to the holding cells.

When they arrived at the green-colored cells they could already hear John's voice complaining about the injustice of his imprisonment.

"Shut up! *hic* We're all *hic* here unfairly! Look at me! Just one drink *hic* and here I am," Judy heard a male voice slur an answer.

"Judith my love. Tell them this is a misunderstanding," John turned to see Judy and Adonis. John knew that she was an officer but had never seen her wear full uniform blues. Nick looked up from the bench at Judy's form. Even in uniform she looked mesmerizing. Her back was facing him as she faced John and Giddy opposite him. However, now he was angry at her. Her continued leniency with John had separated him from his son and landed him in this fine mess.

"Kidnapping children who are not in your legal custody is a crime Mr. Foulfellow and so is attacking the individual the legal custodian said could take the children," Judy commented and fear washed over John. Never had he seen Judy with such an aura of confidence and leadership.

"Judith I only wanted to spend time with Madison and Mason," he pleaded.

Judy narrowed her eyes, "My children's stroller and clothes? Where are they Mr. Foulfellow?"

"You know I am short on cash and-"

"You pawned it I assume. We can add robbery to your list of charges," Judy finished.

"Mr. Wilde you are free to go after we get your statement," Adonis informed.

Nick nodded and even though Judy looked at him with an apologetic look he couldn't help the resentment he currently held against her. Once out of the cell Nick went to collect his property and ignored Judy.

"Nick I'm sorry for-" Judy was cut off.

"Stop. Just stop. You're always apologizing for that jackass and never doing anything about it," Nick growled.

"I didn't mean for this to happen,"

"My son was involved in this mess, Judy. He had nothing to do with the crap between you and John,"

"I am so sorry Nick," Judy's paws went to her mouth. Guilt was written all over her face.

"Who's going to take my statement I want to get out of here," Nick disregarded her apology. Judy nodded in a general direction and watched him leave.

"Hopps you can go. Take the kits to be checked by a doctor," Adonis advised.

"Yes thank you, sir," Judy nodded.

* * *

"Daddy are the babies going to be okay?" Jon questioned looking up at his father when they reached the family home. Jon had been quiet on their ride back sensing that something was amiss with his father. They were driven to their car by one of Judy's coworkers and immediately headed home.

"I am sure they'll be fine," Nick assured.

"Are you mad daddy?" Jon again popped another question.

"No I'm not mad," Nick smiled weakly. He wasn't just angry, he was seething. This whole situation left him frustrated. They went inside where Jon ran to his grandmother and hugged her.

"Grandma! The bad daddy took the babies!" Jon exclaimed.

"Nick, what happened?" Vivian asked taking the kit into her arms and hugging him.

"John took the twins and I got into a fight him," Nick kept the story short.

"Not going to tell us how the ZPD got involved?" Nick heard his father say coming from his home office. He showed a text message from chief Bogo to his wife and son.

"Someone must have called the cops," Nick said annoyed by all the questions.

"Daddy is mad. He says he's not but he's mad grandma," Jon pointed out.

"Go upstairs and wash up dear," Vivian urged and sent the boy on his way.

"So?" Vivian placed her paws on her hips.

"What?" Nick frowned.

"Judy and the babies! How are they doing?" Vivian pushed.

"I don't know. I told Judy off before making my statement. She must have left with the twins then," Nick explained.

"Nicholas!" Vivian shot a hard look at her son.

"Come on mom! If she weren't always covering for John my son wouldn't have gotten tangled in this! He doesn't deserve to hide in a car while he worries about me!"

"I swear Nicholas! I am going to see if Judy and the children are alright," Vivian went to grab her purse. She kissed her husband goodbye and walked out the door.

"You are right, Judy has been too tolerant of John's behavior but…" Jack smacked the back of Nick's head.

"Ow! Dad what the hell was that for!?"

"You know what for! For yelling at Judy! What the hell are you thinking son!?"

"Jon! He is my priority,"

"As it should be but what of Junior? Nichole? Did you stop and think of Judy's thoughts?"

"She should put her kits' safety first!"

"For the love of…the twins recognized John as their father and no one can take that away from them,"

"You tell me a fox that sells the clothes off his kits back can see his kids freely?"

"No, I am telling you the kits have a right to know who their father is. And now that Judy recognizes he is a danger he will lose the privilege of even talking to them,"

Nick gave his father an incredulous look.

"Judy knew what kind of fox John was as soon as he left her alone pregnant. She took precautions to make sure he would never have free access to the children however Judy can't control everything. And you are holding her accountable for John's actions,"

"God dammit!"

"You're letting your anger cloud your judgment son," Jack advised.

"Why him? All the guys in the world she had to have kids with him,"

"Judy like your mother was fooled and when they saw through the façade, it was too late," Jack sat across from Nick and continued, "You want a relationship with her don't you?"

Nick sat down and put his paws around his head. His father was right Judy couldn't control John. Even if she had a restraining order against him or move halfway across the globe nothing could stop him from seeking her out. Judy was trying by herself to raise her children while pursuing her dream. He should be there and be a support not berate her for choosing the wrong guy. "I do, from the moment I saw her I knew I wanted to be with her,"

"And this is your idea of wooing her?"

"Funny…" Nick sighed and heard the familiar ding of his cell phone. He took it out of his pocket and glanced at it. Not in the mood to answer any texts about his properties and intended to answer at a later time. It was from Judy! "It's Judy!"

Jack urged his son to read the text and saw his expression change from hope to sadness.

"Fuck! She isn't coming back to see us!"

"What did she say?"

"She said…**Hello Nick. I again want to apologize for what occurred today. You are right Jon shouldn't be involved in my personal relationships. I have taken your advice and have enacted a TRO against John. I am happy your family has extended their friendship to my own however I cannot further involve you in my personal matters. I have decided to discontinue our children's play dates. I wish you all the best…**I got to say something,"

"You can start by apologizing,"

Nick typed up an apology and a message telling her that he wanted to meet her in person. All he had to do now is wait, "Don't look at me like that I know I messed up." Nick told his father.

"Let's see what your mother can do," Jack said.

* * *

Judy was surprised to see Vivian waiting for her outside her apartment. She had come back from the pediatrician. The children were fine aside for Junior having bruising under his fur. The doctor had recommended a play therapist, afraid that the incident could set them back developmentally.

"Vivian?" Judy questioned.

"Judy dear, how are you? And the babies?" Vivian asked, the kits were still dressed in the dingy clothes.

"They are okay and Jon?" Judy asked. She felt horrible about putting the boy through this situation. Nick was right she had dragged them into their personal problems from day one. She felt so much guilt and shame she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Jon is fine…may I come in," Vivian said smiled sadly.

"Yes please," Judy invited her in. Her apartment pale to the wide comfort her waterside home provided. Judy saw that Vivian didn't seem to mind and had a look of sentimentality.

"Do you need any help?" Vivian offered.

"No I'll just give the babies a bath please make yourself at home," Judy offered. The kits were obedient but more clingy to her than usual. Even Junior who was the most outgoing of the two didn't want to part from her. When she came back from speaking to Nick they were crying for her. This was not how her babies acted and it was all her fault. She should have been firm with John to keep away them away from him. But they knew him as daddy and he made sure to tell them that when he first contacted them. She still remembered Nichole answering the muzzletime application and his smug face telling her daughter he was her father. She was revolted by his conversation with Nichole. He played up the 'daddy loves you' card well. Judy knew it was all lies. He had denied his paternity in court plenty of times. She should have nipped that call in the bud but they looked happy to speak to him. She couldn't deprive them of at least knowing their father.

She had finished dressing the children and dressing down to more comfortable clothes herself. They came into the living room and saw Vivian texting on her phone. She looked up at the family and smiled.

"Would you like anything Vivian?" Judy offered.

"Don't worry about me. I want to know are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine," Judy lied she wasn't well at all, "I am sorry for embroiling your grandson in all of this."

"Judy you don't have anything to apologize for," Vivian said, Junior and Nichole cuddled closer to their mother.

"I should've really put John in his place from the beginning,"

"Judy you are trying your best don't be hard on yourself,"

"Because of me, my children had to suffer,"

Vivian gave her a sad smile, "Judy you wanted your children to have a relationship with their father and that doesn't make you a bad mother."

"I know that they have a right to know who he is," Judy softly rubbed Junior's back.

"And you did what you felt was right. You left open a way for him to make up for his shortcomings and be a father but he squandered that opportunity," Vivian assured.

"I can't believe I fell for him," Judy moaned.

"Judy you didn't know who he truly was, it was a mistake and that's what makes us animals. When Nick was born I did try to contact his father," Vivian admitted.

"You did?" Judy remembered she was too busy to even think of John until her friends pointed out the possibility of him coming back into her life. They were right.

"Yes…I thought that if he couldn't have a relationship with me he could at least have one with his son," Vivian recalled.

"And what did he do?"

"He chose to ignore us, got married and had another family. Never once cared to look back at us,"

"I am sorry,"

"Dear that was so long ago. I was in your shoes once and you did nothing wrong,"

"He is never going to see them again. I am not putting my children anywhere near, nor am I going to tolerate, that male again," Judy said with conviction, "Anyways thank you for checking up on us."

"You're welcome. And what do you plan to do now?" Vivian asked.

"I am thinking of taking off tomorrow and finding a new daycare, and therapist," Judy said.

"Isn't that going to set you back?"

"Yes I still don't have the time to take off at the ZPD but I can't have the kits return to that daycare,"

"I'll take care of them tomorrow. After all, I am off for the next two days from the hospital. I can see if Jon's old daycare has openings,"

"No, I can't have you do that! It's your time off!"

"I want to care for the babies Judy. And I want to help,"

"I just don't want to burden you with my problems,"

"It's not a burden," Vivian assured.

"But-but,"

"Judy it's okay…I will help. I know you need this support…"

"Thank you Vivian," Judy smiled.

"Tell me anything I need to know about the babies and tomorrow bright and early you can drop them off," Vivian finished.

* * *

**Story Notes:**

Gideon, Pinnochio 1940: I called him Giddy as John calls him that in the movie. I did this only to distinguish him from Gideon Gray. Giddy is a cat and long time 'friend' to John. Giddy used to work with a backstage crew and admired John for his acting. John kept him around as Giddy worshiped the ground he walked on. Giddy can't speak and can only do basic sounds. He is currently unemployed and lives by committing cons with John. He hates Judy because she is a cop and frustrates John.

Buffy and Muffy Vanderschmere, TaleSpin 1990: A stuck up couple who pretend to be rich they are a pain of all landlords in Zootopia. Husband and wife cannot hold a job simply because they don't want to work. They lived in Nick's property for almost a year with unpaid rent. How they get away with squatting in so many places is a mystery.

Chip and Dale, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers 1989: The twins are Nick's property managers. Chip is the lawyer who handles tenants, leases, etc. and Dale is the engineer who fixes/maintains the properties. Both do excellent jobs and Nick fully trusts them. However, due to their size and species, they are not taken seriously by many of the more stubborn tenants.

**NatNat's Notes:**

No notes see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Compromise

**Natnat Notes: **Chapter seven! We are now caught up with AO3 yay! I will continue to keep this story T in and M in AO3. If anyone wants the uncut version just head over to AO3. Hope you enjoy. For now, this chapter is the same as AO3.

Shout out to the peeps who have reviewed:**Nina Arevalo, IDK Dark stories, Ghost Wolf 88, Wildefan 23, Vince Fangway, Cimar of Turalis Wilde Hopps, and Undernet-Broker. **

Thank you all for all the favorites and follows!

**Brutus Deagon: **Responsible for editing this chapter. Thanks!

**Concern Fox: **Graciously allowed to use his character, and writing Jack and Judy's talk.

**Story Notes: **Judy and Nick makeup, and more trouble is coming Judy's way.

**Legend:** "blah blah" –regular talking

"_blah blah"_\- thinking

**"****blah blah"** – phone calls/announcements/radio/television, etc.

"The book of blah"- Titles from books, newspapers, articles, websites, etc.

**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language, violence, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zootopia. All rights and merchandising for Zootopia belong to the Disney Company.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Compromise

Judy knew this would happen. She sighed as she watched her co-workers leave the 'bullpen.' She guessed that no matter her awards, promotions, and accolades she was still just a dumb bunny in their eyes. Only a pawful of mammals remained, Francine and Kii gave her encouraging smiles. Grizzoli the polar bear snored towards the back of the room. The only two other animals that remained were Fangmeyer and Wolfard who stayed to listen to Judy's suggestions. Grizzoli woke up with a start looked around and left the room. Judy breathed another heavy sigh.

"Hopps…" Bogo began. He didn't expect this much disregard when he introduced Judy's assistance in the salvage mammal case. This was his fault if he hadn't treated her so badly she would have earned more respect from her colleagues. It didn't help that her ex was a good for nothing deadbeat father. Everyone knew of Judy's relationship with Foulfellow and she had fallen more in the eyes of her co-workers because of it.

"It's alright chief," Judy smiled.

"If they don't want to work with Judy because she is a bunny then we have some pretty stupid officers if you ask me," Kii commented.

"Judy you don't need to prove anything to anyone," Francine encouraged.

"I agree lieutenant…an officer needs to have an eye for valuable assets," Wolfard wagged his tail.

Fangmeyer the tigress nodded in agreement, "We would love to have your assistance."

"Thank you," Judy said and began to go over the investigation with the four mammals present. "So you've interviewed every individual from Botany Plants and Party Thyme that used a credit or debit card. Do you have any records of those who bought night howlers in cash?"

"No we don't and the florists don't keep track of that," Fangmeyer informed the group watching Judy's ears lower in disappointment.

"The ban on sales was only temporary and the council is working on a stronger bill," Wolfard said.

"This is going to be a long shot but can we use the cameras outside the stores and see if there was anyone suspicious? We will have to concentrate on or just before the attacks happen. If that doesn't work we'll widen the time margin," Judy explained earning nods of agreement.

"That's going to take a while," Kii worried.

"Yes, there could be more attacks," Francine said.

"Unfortunately we don't have much to go on. Can we also see if we can pour over online sales of night howlers coming to Zootopia? I know that it is a lot," Judy added.

"No worries lieutenant," Wolfard winked.

"I will assist everyone as best I can," Judy assured. The group broke for their lunch break. Judy hurriedly left the precinct to meet Nick. He had insisted on apologizing in person. Judy tried to convince him that everything was alright and that he had no reason to apologize. He wouldn't have it and wanted to invite her to lunch to speak to her. Judy was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. She valued Nick's friendship and really didn't want to separate the kits who were growing closer. That look, the worried little face of Jon's broke her heart. How can she involve a child who had no stake in the debacle that was her and John's relationship?

She arrived at the restaurant and told the hostess she was there to meet Nick. She was escorted to where he was sitting patiently waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Nick, was I late?" Judy asked.

Nick shook his head, "No, I was early."

"Okay," Judy looked down and waited till the waiter handed them the menus. She glanced at Nick and began, "I'm sorry again Nick. You were right. I was too lenient on John and got your son involved. You have every right to be angry at me,"

"No Judy you don't need to apologize," Nick sighed, "I'm sorry Judy."

"Nick you don't have-" she began.

Nick stopped her, "I was being insensitive to your problems and a major jerk. Luckily my dad knocked some sense into me," he rubbed the back of his head.

"I accept your apology. I don't want John to get in the way of our children's friendship," Judy said.

"I don't want that either. Jon is very fond of the twins,"

"I'm glad, they are quite fond of him as well," she smiled.

Nick continued to gaze at her form. She was lovely and it pained him to see her with so many struggles. "Were the children okay?"

"Yes, thankfully. I am happy you were there in time," Judy noted.

"I am glad they are okay. Hopefully, they won't have to go through something like that again," Nick then saw Judy's disappointed expression. "Is something wrong?"

"John was bailed out," Judy informed.

"What? Why?" Nick was astonished. How had the jerk slipped himself out of this one?

"A new girlfriend her name is Donna Pines," Judy thought.

"That vixen! John definitely can move quickly." Nick said thinking of the marble fox he saw talking with John.

"Yes, she isn't very fond of us," Judy said.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, does Donna think of us?" Nick raised an eyebrow and saw Judy smile.

"That I am a horrid mother and you are my boyfriend, who I use as muscle."

"Ha! Really? I know you are a great mother and unfortunately, her latter statement is false," he winked.

Judy's ears went up and she felt the heat to the tips of her ears. "Well as long as he doesn't come near us," she changed the subject.

Nick liked that reaction, "TRO still in effect?"

"Yes, until we go to court," Judy said, but she still held a worried expression.

"No worries Judy, I am sure things will turn out fine," Nick assured.

"Thank you, Nick. You and your family have been a great support here in Zootopia. I don't know what I would've done without you," Judy gave him a shy smile.

"I'll always be there for you," Nick said.

Judy admitted that she was beginning to count on Nick and trust him wholeheartedly. And it was starting to scare her. She was seeing him no longer as a friend and more of a potential mate. She didn't like that. Perhaps, it was how John broke her heart that she feared a new relationship or fear she wouldn't measure up to his departed wife. She was confused and she didn't know whether to take Nick's flirting as a joke or potential for more. It was probably the former, why would Nick want to date a marked doe with 'baby daddy drama?' "Thank you, Nick, it means a lot." She finally said.

"No problems there Judy. And how did you meet Donna?" he curiously asked.

"She saw me on patrol and told me off. It was very annoying,"

"I bet! I hope she won't cause trouble for you at work,"

"She has nothing to complain about and anyways, I am happy Donna appeared," Judy grinned.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Gets John off my back," she giggled.

Nick laughed, "Then they are made for each other. Let's hope the happy couple stays together for a long time."

"Yes!" Judy agreed. Judy and Nick had a pleasant lunch together. Judy was glad that they had made up as she enjoyed Nick's company. Not that it matters, she wasn't going to stay in Zootopia long and she best not let herself indulge in romantic fancies. She hadn't lost hope in finding a romantic partner one day but at the moment she just couldn't picture herself with someone. No, she could picture herself with someone, Nick. What a great father he would be for her children and what a wonderful husband she would be for her. But Nick deserved better and she knew this. He deserved to be with his wife who was gone too soon, not her.

The day went by quickly and soon she was at the Wilde home again to pick up the twins. She was eternally grateful for the Wilde family and all the help she received from them. She wouldn't ever be able to repay them for their kindness and generosity. Knocking on the door she was greeted by Jack, who answered the door lightly panting dressed in loose silk pants and, much of her embarrassment, was shirtless. Judy kept her eyes locked on Jack's face which was gently smiling at her.

"Good afternoon Judy, you just caught me at the end of my daily workout, so I apologize for the bare fur," he said.

"Oh, it's fine really, and good afternoon as well," she answered, she noticed the home was quiet with no signs of her children or Jon.

Jack noticed her puzzled look and answered the question he could tell she was thinking, "Vivian took Jon and the twins to the park. They should be back soon,"

"Oh, thank you," Judy said she hadn't asked Vivian to do that, but she was glad she did, after all the drama a trip to the park would be the perfect thing. Jack stepped out of the way and beckoned her inside. Judy hadn't really been alone with Jack before; he had the habit of sticking to his wife like glue. Jack was a towering figure that could intimidate anyone, and he was still just a little intimidating to her. However, he was a gentle male who showed her more kindness than she thought she deserved.

Jack followed her into the living room and beckoned to the couch saying, "Have a seat," Judy nodded and took a seat while Jack grabbed his bottle of water. Judy gazed around the room and noticed a photo of two children. It was a young teen tod holding a toddler girl. She recognized the tod as Nick but the little girl she was confused about. Jack saw where she was looking and said: "Nick you know, the little girl is his sister Katherine."

"I don't mean to pry," Judy quickly said in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's quite fine. You saw Nick holding a little girl and were naturally curious. Katherine is at college pursuing a future in the medical field, actually she should be back here soon for the break," he explained.

Judy nodded in understanding, "She looks adorable and Nick was a handsome young tod."

"I guess so but they're both pains in my tail, Nick more so" he joked.

Judy laughed, and replied, "I can relate."

"You certainly have your hands full with the twins,"

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way," Judy said.

"Have they been alright since yesterday?" Jack questioned.

"I honestly don't know," she answered, "They seem afraid of John now." On their way to the Wilde home, the twins were apprehensive and ask if they were going to see 'daddy.' Junior had been very vocal in not wanting to go see John and Nichole was tearing up. She promised them they weren't going to see him and they immediately perked up upon seeing Vivian.

Jack bit back a growl. They were just babies and that fox that dares calls himself a male lay his paws on them. He was glad that Nick gave him a trashing or he would have done it himself. "Judy, it's unfortunate that you and the kits had to go through this."

"We'll be okay and your family has been so kind to us. I don't know how I could ever repay you," Judy noted.

"There is no need for that. My family is more than happy to assist you in any matter,"

"I really appreciate it,"

"I am sure your parents are worry for you out here alone," Jack pointed out, "You can assure them that you and the children have help."

"I will make sure to tell them that," she giggled and smiled at that, but her smile quickly faded as Jack turned around exposing his back. Set in between his shoulder blades were at least a dozen scars cross and crisscrossing each other. They looked like lash marks, and by their size on his back, he got them when he was younger. He couldn't have been any older than her kits and it horrified her to think how he could have gotten them. Not to mention the scar on his neck and as she raised her gaze to it, she saw his green eyes gazing at her from over his shoulder. Ashamed at her behavior she looked away.

Jack had felt her staring at his back, it was a sixth sense. He was used to mammals staring at his scars, and Judy had never seen the ones on his back before. As Judy tore her gaze away from him in shame Jack reassured her that she did nothing wrong. "It's quite fine you were looking Judy; you were just naturally curious. I am used to mammals looking at them. They're from my kithood."

Judy blanched at that; she had been right. She almost didn't want to ask her next question "It must have been painful…Was it.."

Jack sensed where her question was going and politely interrupted her. "My parents, that did this? No, they were great parents and mammals. I got the scar on my neck the day they died…they were murdered right in front of me, the scar is from them trying to kill me too. I only lived because even as a kit I was stubborn."

"I am so sorry," Judy gasped, this was so much worse than she originally thought it could be…and she was just insinuating that his parents were the ones that gave him those scars. She would have apologized for it, but she knew Jack wouldn't have any of it, so instead, she said, "It must have been so difficult for you."

Jack solemnly nodded and replied, "It was, and it still hurts that they never got to see me grow up, that I never got to introduce them to the love of my life, and that they never got to see their grandkits or great grandkits. I miss them and that hurt will never go away, nor should it. The lash marks on my back are from the headmistress at the orphanage I was sent to. It was a terrible place, but I escaped and took evidence with me. I turned it in, the orphanage was shut down, and that bitch, if you'll excuse my language, rotted in prison until she died. As far as my scars go, these scars for better or worse are what made me who I am today. I am not ashamed of them"

He saw her paws hold her lower stomach. Jack bet she wasn't aware she did this when he mentions his scars. Judy was strong and despite her appearance, she was still female. And she was perhaps self-conscious of her looks. "And you shouldn't be ashamed of your scar either."

Judy looked up at him in surprise and saw she was holding her stomach again, "Twenty-eight weeks. That's how long I was pregnant before giving birth."

That was early, too early. She and the kits were looking at an early grave that day, "You must've been terrified."

"I was…it came so suddenly one day I was enjoying the company of my friends during my baby shower and the other I was rushed to the hospital. Junior was born first. He was wailing his little lungs out I was so relieved but Nichole," Judy breathed and continued "She didn't cry. She wasn't breathing and I felt my world collapse. I am grateful she came back and that she wanted me to be her mommy."

Jack had faced death, pure evil and the darkest recesses of the world. What Judy faced even he had to admit he would have a difficult time handling it. Yet she took it head-on and alone, "I admire you, Judy."

"There isn't anything I need to be admired for," Judy quickly said.

"There is. You gave life to two beautiful children and not to mention you are a police officer. There is a lot to admire,"

Judy looked away embarrassed and was eternally grateful that Vivian walked in pushing a stroller with the kits.

"We're home!" Vivian announced.

"Mommy!" Judy heard her children shout.

"Hello, my darlings!" Judy immediately went to the twins. Jack smiled, Judy reminded him a lot of Vivian with her dedication to her children.

"Oh my is this a new stroller?" Judy pointed out as she helped the kits out of their seats. It was the same Maclaren twin stroller she got for her baby shower. The stroller was a gift from her friends at work. She had been upset when she found out John pawned it and left her children without a stroller.

"Yes, Jack remembered the one you had when I suggested we get you a new one," Vivian said.

"But this is a $400.00 stroller! I can't-" Judy began.

"It's a gift for the children," Jack noted, trying to stop Judy from protesting. "They're still too young to be walking for long." Nick would've had a field day watching Jack go to a store and buy a stroller. Vivian usually took the lead on kit shopping. She did when Katherine was born and Jon as well. He just tagged along to agree with whatever his wife wanted and not to mention provide payment. He wasn't too familiar with the intricacies of baby supplies. He couldn't tell apart bottle nipples and formulas like Vivian could.

"Don't worry about it Judy. Good news, the daycare Jon used to go to has openings and the children can start very soon," Vivian informed.

"Thank you so much Vivian," Judy smiled.

"Grandma water!" Junior said, taking out his sippy cup from the diaper bag and showing it to Vivian.

"Junior she's not grandma," Judy quickly tried to correct the kit.

"Yes baby, grandma will get you water," Vivian picked up the kit smirking at Jack who had a deep frown.

"But-but," Judy gave up, Vivian was enjoying being called grandma by her children.

"It isn't fair," Jack spoke up.

Judy looked at Jack's frown.

"I want to be called grandpa as well," Jack said.

* * *

This was more than a cold or allergies. His fever hadn't gone down and Judy was beginning to worry for her son. She decided to make the trip to the ER at an ungodly hour in the morning with her kits. Junior was sleeping on the hospital bed with an IV drip on his left arm. He was still having problems breathing and Judy couldn't help but worry. The doctor had told her she could leave with Nichole and that Junior would be in good hands. She couldn't leave Junior by himself, yet she couldn't expose Nichole to whatever ailment her brother was suffering from. Sitting in the cafeteria she sipped on a cup of coffee while Nichole ate a small breakfast. She was sleepy and had to head to work in two hours. She was going to call in sick and stay in the hospital all day after dropping off Nichole to daycare. She was stuck and feeling pretty down.

"Judy?"

Judy perked and looked up. Vivian was wearing scrubs and lab coat looking surprised by Judy's presence at her hospital.

"Vivian? Good morning," Judy gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, grandma!" Nichole greeted.

"Morning, is everything alright?" she inquired.

"Junior is very sick right now," Judy responded wearily.

"And you've been here all night? Why didn't you call us?" Vivian asked.

"Oh no, it was two in the morning I couldn't possibly wake you up at that hour," Judy shook her head.

"This is an emergency Judy and besides you have Nichole with you what if she got sick as well. You must call me at once if something like this happens again," Vivian insisted.

"I couldn't do that."

"Judy it's okay to ask for help. It doesn't make you any less of a mother to do so."

Judy looked down in shame, "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry…I was just stuck."

"Why don't you go home and rest?"

"I can't, I have to be there when Junior wakes up," fretted Judy as she looked down at her cup of coffee. Last night had been a sleepless nightmare. Junior was crying in discomfort constantly and nothing Judy did could soothe the child. He had finally fallen asleep about an hour ago and she decided to sneak out to get a bite to eat.

"At least let me take Nichole with me," Vivian offered.

It was a good idea. Nichole didn't need to be in a hospital cooped up while her brother laid helpless. Besides, she could get ill as well and she didn't want two sick babies. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"No at all," she smiled.

Judy stayed behind as she waved goodbye to her daughter from the entrance of the hospital. Junior hadn't woken up when she arrived at his room. She was glad there was no other child present in the two-bed room. It was hard enough dealing with a fussy toddler without having to worry about disturbing another sick child. She covered herself in a blanket that a nurse provided as she sat on a sofa. Junior was still having problems breathing and the doctors had opted to supply oxygen. They were still waiting for the lab results but Judy was told it's most likely was a bacterial infection causing pneumonia.

"Mommy!" Junior cried.

"Baby, mommy's here," Judy went to bed to comfort the child.

"Mommy!" he went into a coughing fit.

"Shh shh honey," Judy carried the kit making sure to bring the wires and IVs with her. She heard a knock at the door, "Come in." Judy said thinking a nurse or doctor had come to check on them. She was surprised when Nick came through the door looking every bit concerned for the kit in her arms. "Nick?"

"Hey, Judy is Junior okay?" Nick came closer to the mother and crying child.

"Hi, um…I don't know yet," Judy said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were at the hospital?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother you. I am sure you are all busy."

"Judy I thought we discussed this. We are here for you and the kits."

"I appreciate that. Thank you and sorry for not letting you know."

"Don't worry about it…come give him here," Nick said taking the crying child off her arms. "Hey there I know it hurts. It'll be alright," he rubbed Junior's back. Junior's sobs turned into sniffles.

"Thank you Nick," she sighed in relief.

"You should go home and take a break. I'll hang here till you come back," Nick offered.

"I don't want to leave him," Judy argued.

"You look exhausted so I insist you rest," Nick countered.

Another knock and a raccoon nurse walked in. She smiled at the pair, "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps I am here to take Nicholas's temperature."

Judy immediately looked away feeling the fur in her body stand and the tips of her ears heat up. The nurse thought they were married! She needed to correct this misunderstanding before it got out of control.

"Junior, the nice lady if going to check you now okay?" Nick grinned.

Placing the child on the bed the nurse took the thermometer to the kit's ear, "Junior? You must be Nicholas senior?"

"The one and only," Nick beamed.

"Wonderful. He is such a good boy. You must be very proud of him Mr. Hopps," the raccoon said taking note of the temperature. She nodded and said, "His temperature hasn't come down yet. The doctor will start antibiotics as soon as the lab results come in." She informed.

"Thank you," Nick said and watched the nurse leave.

"Mommy will be back Junior," Judy kissed the kit's head.

"No mommy! No, go mommy!" Junior began to cry again.

"Hey! Hey! You and I get to spend the day together kiddo! Just us guys," Nick tried to preoccupy the child.

"I promise I'll be back love," she gave an exhausted smile.

Junior looked to Nick and then his mother, "Bye-bye mommy."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Nick stuck out his paw and the kit slapped it, "Oh, oh you have a strong hit there Junior." Nick shook his paw earning a giggle from the toddler. Judy waved goodbye and went home. She packed some overnight clothes and toys for the children. The nap she took and shower revitalized her. Even with all this stress, she was grateful she met the Wildes in Zootopia. They were the support system she needed while in the city. Before going back to the hospital Judy stopped at their home and was welcomed by her daughter running to greet her.

"Mommy back!" the child wagged her long tail.

"Yes my love, were you a good girl?"

"Yes! Grandma gave cookie!" Nichole pointed at Vivian who giggled.

"Hello Judy, feeling better?" Vivian asked.

"Much better. Thanks to Nick I managed to take a power nap."

"That's great. Nick just texted and said they started Junior on antibiotics."

"Yes I hope he feels better soon," Judy said.

"I am sure he will. Nichole will be staying over tonight right?"

"If it's not too much trouble. I did bring her pajamas, sippy cup, her stuffy, some extra set of clothes…oh she gets very fussy during bedtime…her food is in here somewhere…" Judy rummaged through the diaper bag.

"Oh Judy, everything will be fine," Vivian said.

"I'm sorry ha ha I think I am having a more difficult time being apart from her than she is from me."

"It's always difficult and she is in good paws. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you!" Judy then lowered herself to Nichole's level, "Mommy is going to be with Junior at the hospital be good okay?"

"Junior have boo boo," Nichole pointed at her arm.

"And he'll feel much better soon. I love you," Judy hugged her.

* * *

Nick arrived home just before his son's bedtime. Jon peeked from the stairs and ran down.

"Daddy you're home!"

"How's it going Jon?" Nick smiled picking up his son.

"How's Junior daddy? Grandma said he is very sick," Jon questioned.

"The doctors gave him medicine and he is going to be feeling better soon," Nick explained.

"Can I go see him?" Jon asked.

"No because you could catch what he has," Nick explained.

"Is that why Nichole is here too so she won't get sick," Jon questioned.

"Yup, Ms. Hopps doesn't want two sick babies. I hope you were playing with Nichole nicely."

"Yes, she's upstairs," Jon pointed upstairs and a little vixen wearing footie pajamas looked down.

She held a stuffed animal tightly and asked, "My mommy?"

"Mommy will come back tomorrow. Hello Nick how did it go?" Vivian picked up the toddler.

"Junior's temperature went down," Nick walked upstairs with Jon.

"Thank goodness."

"Judy is going back to work so I will stay over at the hospital tomorrow," Nick explained.

"Good she needs the help."

"I want to be there for her as much as possible," Nick smiled.

"Daddy could you read me a story?" Jon asked.

"Sure! What do you want to read?" Nick gave his mother a wave as they parted ways to put the kits to sleep. Jon fell asleep quickly. Nick took off his son's glasses after finishing the story. He walked down the hall to get ready for his own bedtime routine when he ran into his father leaving the master bedroom.

"I've been kicked out of my bedroom by a two year old," Jack answered his son's unsaid question.

Nick laughed, "Nichole took over huh?"

"You're mother is putting her to sleep and she refuses to move Nichole to the guest room. Says Nichole needs the company more than I do," Jack explained.

"Well I think you're old enough to take care of yourself," Nick joked.

"I have rights as head of this family. And I believe I can sleep in my own bed without being moved by a baby," Jack said in a mocking voice.

"You may be general but in this family, mom calls the shots," Nick grinned.

"Twenty-five years of marriage and that hasn't changed," Jack said. "I heard Junior is better?"

"Yes, not out of the woods yet but his fever broke," Nick explained.

"That's good to hear. Anything new on John?"

"According to Judy, he hasn't bothered her yet. TRO still in effect but we both think it is because of the new 'love' in his life."

"Love? That asshole has a girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Donna Pines, a big shot hedge fund manager and she is going gaga over John," Nick rolled his eyes.

"Donna hm? Yes, she is receiving an award at the Zootopia's Children's Hospital charity ball soon and so are you."

"Wait what?"

"You so graciously donated to the children's hospital," Jack smiled as he saw his son's face fall.

"You made a donation on my behalf! Why did you involve me this?"

"I have to be dragged to this and you are going to share in my misery. Good night son."

* * *

"You feeling better love?" Judy said, as she ran her paw over her son's head.

The kit smiled as he opened his eyes to be greeted by his mother. "Mommy."

"Ready to go home," Judy said. Judy was ecstatic after three days in the hospital Junior had been given the all-clear to go home.

"Go home mommy?" Junior asked sitting up from the bed.

"Yes, we're going home."

"No more boo boo?"

"No more boo boos." Judy repeated.

"Yay!" Junior clapped. Judy finished texting her parents on her son's condition and helped her son get ready for discharge. She would go pick up Nichole at the Wilde home and make a special dinner for both the children to celebrate. She'll even bend the rules and let them stay up watching movies. She pushed her stroller out of the hospital feeling happy that nothing could go wrong.

A cloud loomed over Judy when a foreign luxury car stopped ways from her and a marble fox came out. Donna Pines, John's new girlfriend. She boasted how she and John fell in love at first sight and how it was meant to be. Judy didn't care, anything she felt for John died years ago. She came with an air of confidence as several mammals spoke to her and sang praises. She was beautiful Judy admitted and could see why she married so many times. Her personality though, Judy could definitely see why she divorce three times as well. Controlling and prideful Donna had to have it her way or no way at all. A great trait to have in the finance world not so much in relationships. Donna locked eyes on Judy and frowned.

"_What's her issue?"_ Judy thought but decided nothing was going to ruin her day. She had her baby back and they were going to have a blast.

"Not much of a talker are you Ms. Hopps?" Donna said, dismissing with her paw the mammals around her. Judy caught something about her donation to the children's ward and how grateful they were.

"Ms. Pines I think you said enough the day we met," Judy sighed. She tried to leave but Donna stood in her way.

"I will have the charges against John dropped. He is the children's father and has the right to discipline them as he sees fit."

"John has no rights. He signed them off."

"Only because he had no choice," Donna said.

No choice! John had a choice! He could have fought for custody if he wanted. Heck, she could have even entertained weekend visits. John didn't want to be saddled with children and his focus was money, females, and alcohol. He didn't care for anyone but himself. His poor wife who was blindly devoted to him and left him a fortune he squandered away wasn't even on his radar. "Believe what you will," Judy said wanting this conversation to be over with.

"Where is Anabelle?" Donna asked.

"Who?"

"Oh, right you named her Nichole. John and I decided to change her name. Anabelle is much more fitting," Donna grinned.

"You can't change my daughter's name."

"Ms. Hopps let's be realistic here you are a rabbit and Anabelle is a fox. You couldn't possibly raise her properly."

"I have been raising Nichole just fine."

"Can you teach her how to be a fox? How to use her claws, hone her sense of smell and use her vision to her advantage? You can't. Raise your son and we'll raise our daughter. Since their siblings, they can have visits once a month."

"_Who in the world does this lady think she is?"_ Judy thought. She couldn't just come into her life and snatch her daughter. "You're right, I am not a fox."

"I am happy you are being reasonable Ms. Hopps."

"I don't know how to be a fox, but for her, I will learn! I will teach her! Heck, I'll get a tutor for myself if I have to. She is my child and I love her. And neither you Ms. Pines or John can tear her away from me. You want a child so badly there are options open for you. Now if you would excuse me I need to pick up **my daughter**," Judy pushed her stroller around the indignant vixen.

"You are making a mistake Ms. Hopps."

"No Ms. Pines you are making the mistake," Judy said. If she wants to be with John and get all her money sucked out of her then she was more than welcome to. Judy had better things to think about. She was going to have a great day and no one was going to ruin it for her. Coming to pick up Nichole was emotional for Judy. The siblings hadn't seen each other in days and hugged one another. The siblings shared an unbreakable bond despite their differing species. They loved one another.

What Donna said to Judy was still nagging her. She couldn't teach her daughter how to be a fox. When she was in Zoo York her friends were great at guiding her if she had any questions. She could ask the Wilde family for help and so she swallow a lump in her throat and took the dive. "Vivian if it's not too much trouble," Judy began.

"What is it?" Vivian smiled at the smaller mammal.

"I am not a fox and I was wondering if you could tell me if I am doing anything wrong. With Nichole I mean. I don't want her future to be in jeopardy because I am a rabbit."

"Where did this come from? I think you're doing a great job," Vivian said.

"I met up with Donna outside the hospital and I don't know what John has told her but she wants to take Nichole. She says she is better suited to raise her since she is a fox."

"I never heard such nonsense," Jack spoke up. "I was raised by a badger. He was like a second father to me and I turned up just fine."

"Just fine?" Vivian joked with her husband.

"Fine enough to marry you," Jack winked.

"Oh you," Vivian shook her head, "Judy, Nichole is doing great and you have nothing to worry about. You are bringing her up with care and love and that is all the matters."

"It's not bad that I trim her claws? I only do that because I am afraid she'll get hurt. My friends in Zoo York did so as well. Is it wrong?" Judy asked.

"That's okay Judy," Vivian assured.

"Thank you," Judy admired Vivian's and Jack's relationship just like her parents they were devoted to one another. She wished she could find someone she could be devoted to as he was to her.

* * *

"I really dislike going to these events," Jack mumbled.

"Don't be such a grouch dear. These events are for a good cause," Vivian said.

"It is not the cause I am against love it is the mammals that go to them. Donating for some sense of noblesse oblige and going back to their ways as soon as the cameras turn. Frankly, I can't stand the hypocrisy," Jack said.

"Just a bit…and after the awards we'll go home," Vivian assured.

"Just for tonight," Jack said.

"One night out of the year honey," Vivian smiled.

"I'm here too you know," Nick said from the back seat.

"Nicholas we can't live like hermits," Vivian told her son who groaned.

"I'd rather be somewhere else," Nick sighed looking out the car window.

"Rather be with Judy, huh?" Jack teased.

"Of course he would love to be with his future mate," Vivian echoed.

"You two love to see me squirm, don't you?" Nick said.

"I am glad you made up with her as she is going to need all the support she can get. The poor dear now has Donna after her," Vivian said.

"What's going on?" Nick asked concerned.

"Donna wants to adopt Nichole. She says Judy can't raise her properly because she is a rabbit," Jack explained.

"She can't just come and snatch Judy's daughter," Nick commented.

"If she proves that Judy is an unfit parent she can but her plan won't go over well in court," Vivian said.

"Yes, she plans on taking one child and leaving the other. She is just asking to be laughed out of court," Jack said.

"It would just be a waste of resources and time if you ask me," Vivian frowned.

"It's just bringing more stress to Judy. If they try anything I'll hire a team of lawyers to get them off her back," Nick said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Jack said.

* * *

John hated that rabbit with a passion. His playful air and friendly attitude made him sick. The rabbit was now a successful director and had come far from his comedy days. And his wife was a successful singer with a career spanning two decades. Roger Rabbit a white buck who had been his rival on stage and in love years ago. His love that to this day looked beautiful, was Jessica Krupnick or now known as Jessica Rabbit. The only female he had allowed himself to have feelings to was Jessica. Both Roger and he met the vixen at the same time. In the end, she chose Roger, citing "he makes me laugh" as the reason for choosing the rabbit over him. Now the couple stood ways away in the ballroom socializing with various mammals. To this day it still left a bad taste in his mouth of what could have been.

John took a swing from his glass and smiled at Donna. His current girlfriend that had taken him out of that hellhole called Happytown. He just needed Judy to cooperate and give him the child. Who would have thought the little vixen would come in handy for him. Donna wanted a daughter, always had, but she had instead three sons. Now Anabelle was her opportunity to have that long sought after daughter with a fox she adored. If she marries him and adopts the child he would be set. Even if they separate, the child would be his ticket to the easy life. Even Donna's sons couldn't get in the way but his obstacle was Judy. Judy wouldn't give up her daughter but he had to get her to give up the child. He wondered if she would be his mistress in exchange for seeing the child. The thought made him smile with pleasure. To have her again and do with her what he will.

With what Donna told him she was confident that Anabelle would be given to them. Unfortunately, Judy had back up and that backup was that bastard, Nicholas. Said bastard was across the ballroom exchanging pleasantries with other guests. Wearing full military uniform like when they first met. He and his father stood out in the crowd.

"Is that him?" Donna asked.

"Yes," John answered, his face still hurt from the hit.

"That hussy aiming for another rich fox! Has she no shame! We must take Annabelle away from her," Donna said.

"My sweet let's enjoy our night…we will have our daughter soon," John assured.

"I am excited to have our daughter with us. I already hired a designer to start her nursery."

"Of course my love," John hardly listened to Donna and her prattling on about colors and themes. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Duke Weaselton, curses! He needed to deal with this. "Excuse me, my love," John kissed Donna's paw and headed to Weaselton.

Across the grand ballroom, Nick's eyes followed John's form as he went to speak to the weasel. He was suspicious as the males left the room to speak away from prying eyes.

"Who's that?" Nick asked his father.

"Duke Weaselton a loan shark in Tundratown," Jack answered.

"John probably owes him money," Nick guessed.

"I don't like the sound of that," Jack added.

"I just hope this doesn't come back to hurt Judy," Vivian said. She then excused herself and went to the restroom. She was alone in the opulent restroom when she heard voices coming inside. She was about to leave her stall when she heard John's name be mentioned. She stayed still and heard the females argued. It was more of a one-sided argument as the other voice seemed calm against the frantic of the other one.

"Mrs. Rabbit I don't want to make a scene."

"Ms. Pines you approach me and your boyfriend couldn't take his eyes off me. I can't control the tod," her voice was slow sultry.

"Don't think I don't know about your history with John," Donna said.

"What history? There was no history between him and I. He vied for my affections and I didn't reciprocate. Simple as that Ms. Pines," Jessica disclosed.

"Stay away from him," Donna demanded and Vivian heard the door slam closed.

Deciding to come out Vivian slowly opened the stall door. "My, you heard all that?" Jessica smiled as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a sequined red slit dress and wore a red wig that covered her right eye. She was a glamorous vixen and Vivian could understand why John had fallen for her.

"Yes I am sorry," Vivian moved to the sink.

"Quite alright. Not the first time a jealous female confronted me," Jessica smirked.

"You know John Foulfellow?" Vivian asked, it wasn't any of her business but curiosity got the best of her. Jessica Rabbit was an accomplished artist and she remembered her rendition of "Why Don't You Do Right?" was a top hit years ago.

"Yes, we ran around the same circles of mammals. Are you one of his many 'conquests?'"

"No, no absolutely not. I just know someone who…" careful with her next words, "…dated him."

"Hmm…poor thing. John always had a way with the ladies," Jessica looked at Vivian's reflection. "His wandering ways became worse after he married."

"He married Mildred Lovelace correct?"

"Ah, Lovelace she overindulged him as well as tolerate all his wandering ways."

"She knew?"

"Of course, she may have been old but she was sharp."

"How sad," Vivian said.

"Sad are those poor kits John disowned," Jessica looked as Vivian's eyes widen. How many animals knew about Judy's kits? She was sure Judy didn't want to end up on the tabloids.

"John can't keep his mouth shut, the fool. So Ms?"

"Vivian Wilde."

"Ms. Wilde I would suggest to your friend to be careful of John," Jessica warned.

"Thank you I will be sure to pass along the message," Vivian answered.

* * *

**Story Notes:**

Jessica Rabbit-Who Framed Roger Rabbit 1988

Jessica is a famous singer and songwriter. In this universe, she is a fox and is married to Roger Rabbit. She is devoted and deeply in love with her husband Roger. She knows John because they hung out with the same circles when they were younger. John loved Jessica but she didn't feel the same way. Jessica could see through John's facade and appreciated Roger's honesty.

Roger Rabbit- Who Framed Roger Rabbit 1988

Roger and John started acting together with Roger taking more of the comedic roles. They were rivals on stage and in love. Both fought over the affections of Jessica with Roger winning out in the end. Roger is hard-working, silly and is head over heels in love with his wife Jessica. His movies have won several national and international awards.

**NatNat Notes:**

Disney will never create a movie like Roger Rabbit again. ಥ_ಥ

Shout out to all the conjuring fans!


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**NatnatNotes: **Sorry for the wait lack of inspiration and school. Enjoy.

Shout out to the peeps who have reviewed: **Michaela Rose Cameron****, Nina Arevalo, Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, CameraSkunk, Vince Fangway, Wildefan23, IDK dark stories, GhostWolf88, and Undernet-Broker****. **

**Brutus Deagon: **Responsible for editing this chapter and for the ideas. Thanks!

**Concern Fox: **Graciously allowed to use his character, bounce ideas back and forth and writing many parts of this chapter.

Check out their stories those two guys are the best!

**Story Notes: **Judy and Nick makeup and more trouble is coming Judy's way.

**Legend:** "blah blah" –regular talking

"blah blah"- thinking

"blah blah" – phone calls/announcements/radio/television, etc.

"The book of blah"- Titles from books, newspapers, articles, websites, etc.

**Rating:** PG-13 Strong language, violence, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zootopia. All rights and merchandising for Zootopia belong to the Disney Company.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Trouble

Why? Why is he always slipping out of all the problems he causes? Judy was furious as she left the courtroom. The judge, a sympathetic old male sided with John and his group of lawyers. Their assault charges downgraded and kidnapping dismissed.

"Let bygones be bygones Ms. Hopps. Open the avenue to have your children bond with their father," Judy remembered the judge's words. That was **never** going to happen. He may have bought the theatrics John showcased but not Judy. How could she just let everything go? He denied paternity, gladly signed over his rights and never once looked back while he spent his fortune. Judy couldn't have cared less what he did with his money but it hurt that he didn't care for the kits. He didn't know that the twins were premature, that Nichole wasn't born breathing and that the babies spent a month in the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit). Cheese and crackers he can't even remember the children's names. It was more than one occasion that his lawyers corrected him. It was embarrassing and yet he managed to slip out of his crimes.

Donna ran to John and hugged him. She congratulated the lawyers on a job well done. No more TRO on John. His lackey friend Gideon; however was stuck with major charges of assault with a deadly weapon. The poor fool wouldn't be free for two years. Judy wasn't going to linger long and started to walk away.

"Judith!" she heard John say her name.

"Ms. Hopps!" That was Donna.

Nope, she was going to keep walking. She wasn't in the mood to hear those two. She felt a paw hold her arm back and turn her around. John really needed to stop touching her.

"I need to talk to you," John commanded.

"I don't," Judy answered.

"Ms. Hopps we need to talk about handling Annabelle's transition to our care," Donna explained.

This nonsense again! "Not going to happen," Judy said.

"Annabelle is my daughter too. I have every right to have her," John growled. Judy was beginning to grate his nerves.

"Your daughter? And what about Junior? Isn't he your son as well? You can't pick and choose John," Judy pulled her arm away frowning.

"He is a rabbit and you know very well I can't care for a buck. If you had been the least bit useful Johnny Junior would have been a fox as well," John argued.

How stupid could this fox be? She didn't get to choose the species of her children; it was a convoluted mess of genes that neither of them had control over. And it was her **fault **Junior was a rabbit?

"Ms. Hopps, let's just take the easy road and have Annabelle be in our care. We are not as heartless as to never allow you to see her," Donna smiled and went to hold paws with John.

"First of all their names are Nichole and Nicholas Junior-"

"You had that vulgar soldier be in my kit's lives," John chastised.

"Nicholas is ten times the fox you'll ever be,"

"You are quite the roaming young lady aren't you? John lost his fortune and you hopped away to the next fox with deep pockets," Donna commented.

So now she was a gold digger? "Perhaps you should look at the male next to you closer, Ms. Pines." Judy was done. She turned around and walked out of the building. If those two think they are going to take her baby away they have another thing coming. She gazed at her phone and hesitated to tell her parents what happened. She decided against calling them. She needed to cool her head and be prepared for whatever John and Donna threw at her.

"Ms. Hopps?" Judy heard.

If it was Donna she was going to tell her to shove it. She turned around and saw a cape buffalo wearing a wide brim hat and dress. The chief's wife, Isabelle caught up to her. "Hello Ms. Hopps!"

"Hello, Mrs. Bogo," Judy tried to smile.

"Are you alright?" the larger mammal asked.

"I am fine," Judy tried to ignore the piercing look John gave her as he walked out of the court building.

Isabelle knew what was going on. Her husband had told her of Judy's ex's behavior. She wouldn't pry though, it wasn't her place. She could provide some comfort and distraction. "How are the children?"

"Fine thank you."

"I'm glad, have you thought of signing them up yet? We would love to have them," she asked.

Judy wanted to say she decided against the whole thing, but again Isabelle wasn't her husband. And the chief had become more open and accepting of her presence in the precinct. "No not yet," Judy admitted.

"How about you try a trial class and see how the children like it?" she suggested.

Judy nodded, thinking that an activity outside of daycare would bring her and her children a much needed reprieve from John and his antics, "Yes."

Exchanging details and times Judy and Isabelle parted ways. She felt slightly better at the prospect of her children dancing and looked forward to seeing them have fun. Judy smiled a bit and continued to walk towards the bus stop for an early pick up of her children. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't see a young female Ethiopian wolf bumping into her.

Looking up from the ground Judy watched as the young girl fidgeted in panic, "Oh no! Are you okay? I am so clumsy! Oh oh oh Alex does say my head is in the clouds!"

"I'm okay," Judy said, taking the paw that was extended towards her. The girl's eyes reminded her of Nick and his family's. Yet the sea green eyes were red with tears and her red fur around her eyes was damped.

"Are you okay?" Judy questioned the larger mammal.

"Yeah…I mean no! I don't know!" She started and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Judy felt sorry for the girl and something must have had her really upset. Her tears have turned into sobs. "Hey hey don't cry," Judy said.

"I'm sorry…I am such a klutz,"

"What's wrong, miss?" Judy questioned placing her right paw on the girl's arm.

"It's my boyfriend…" she hiccupped.

Relationship problems? Boy could she relate, "Don't mean to sound intrusive but did you have an argument?"

"Yeah he is angry at me…I am such a terrible girlfriend," she whined.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private? If you want to talk about it?" Judy asked and both girls sat on an empty bench in front of a bus stop.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you with this," she sniffled.

"Sometimes we need a sympathetic ear," Judy smiled gently.

"Thank you, it's just today my boyfriend is supposed to meet my parents but I haven't told my family about him," the wolf looked down at her paws.

"I am sure you are scared but I believe things will turn out fine," Judy assured her. She thought back to her pregnancy and how she didn't tell her parents until her second trimester. She could relate with the feelings of anxiety and uncertainty.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Well I assume your parents love and support you," Judy tilted her head and looked at the larger mammal.

"Yes they do," the girl admitted.

"And I am sure they will welcome your boyfriend with open arms," Judy beamed.

Both females turned to see a young male running up to them. He was a painted wolf with exotic colored fur Judy rarely saw. He had large round ears and was a good 6ft in height.

"Kit Kat why'd you run off?" his voice asked.

"Because you were so angry," the girl answered.

"Sorry I got so angry at you. It was just... I thought your parents already knew about us,"

"I'm sorry I was just so scared. I should've told you earlier," she said and got up to face him. Judy smiled as she saw the couple embrace and she took it as her cue to leave when a bus stopped in front of her. She was happy they made up and hoped that all was going to go well with the young girl's family.

"Where did she go?" the girl said looking for Judy.

"Where did who go?" the boy asked.

"I was talking to a bunny but I didn't get her name," she pondered out loud.

"That's a shame, let's get you home Kate,"

"Thanks Alex…there is no time like the present right," Kate held his paw.

Kate breathed deeply as she reached her home. She should be happy it was her last summer of med school and she was on her way to graduating next year. She was going to be a doctor finally and for a couple of months she could recoup and get ready for what's ahead. She couldn't ask for a better more supportive boyfriend than Alex and she felt terrible about hiding him from her family. She sat in his truck and breathed deeply.

"I am sure it won't be that bad Kate," Alex grinned.

"Listen," Kate looked at her boyfriend. Her nostril flared, her pointed ears went close to her head, "My mother, Vivian, is the sweetest vixen you'll ever meet. But she can be a firecracker and won't tolerate any nonsense. She will probably adopt you as her second son or something. Then there is my brother, Nicholas, he is a sarcastic jerk and he won't like you just for the mere fact that you're my boyfriend."

"Okay?"

"He'll eventually get over it though. Then there is his son and my little nephew Jon. He is five years old and the cutest, fluffiest, sugary cinnamon roll of a kit," Kate gushed.

"Are we talking about a child or a dessert?" Alex joked. "I bet I won't have any problems with your nephew?"

"Nope, the one I worried about is my father. He will kill you,"

"Kate you're exaggerating. And plus I can hold my own if he tries to rough me up," Alex grinned.

"You're not listening! He is a general! A general in the marines! He can kill a mammal a hundred different ways and make it look like an accident. I need to approach this calmly and slowly introduce you. Get him to warm up to the idea that his baby girl is an adult and can make her own decisions," Kate said more to herself. Breathing one last breath she concluded, "It's now or never!"

She took her keys out and opened the door, "I'm home!"

"Kate honey!" Vivian got up from her spot on the sofa. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" She hugged her daughter.

"Aunt Kate! Aunt Kate you're back!" Jon shouted.

"Ha ha sorry about that," Kate said nervously. She never said anything because she spent two weeks fretting over the whole thing.

Jack came from his office at the commotion and frowned noticing the young painted wolf bringing in a couple of suitcases.

"Kitkat, who the hell is he?" Jack asked he almost hoped it was the Zuber driver helping her bring in her things.

"Yeah…hm…mom, dad this is my-my- boyfriend Alexander Lyaconian," she blurted out nervously.

The young man stepped forward and extended a paw to the couple, which Vivian took and gave the boy a welcoming smile, "Hello Alexander it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You can call me Alex ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you as well,"

Alex went to shake Jack's paw but was promptly ignored, "He's your WHAT?!"

"My boyfriend?" Kate squeaked out.

"Oh and how long has this been going on?" Jack felt a hot rush of anger run through him.

"A little over a year dad," Kate answered.

"You've been dating a guy for OVER a YEAR and haven't told me? Why!?" Jack stepped up towards his daughter.

"Because you have chased off every guy I ever brought home!" Kate shouted back. It was maddening that he treated her like this. He never gave Nick this much trouble when he was dating in fact he encouraged him but when it came to her that was all out the window. "I didn't want the same thing to happen with Alex because I love him!"

"Sir if I may," Alex started.

"You be quiet. I'll get to you in a moment," Jack commanded.

Alex stepped back and immediately kept his mouth shut.

"Kitkat you hid a male from me for over a year and weren't planning to tell me until when? You got married?"

"Ideally yes dad. Look I love you to death but you're way overprotective of me! No guy was ever good enough! You'll be perfectly content with me being all alone and staying your little girl but I'm just not!" Kate felt tears coming from her eyes again.

"Kitkat, I just want the best for you that's all. Those boys you brought home didn't care for you and were looking at you as a means to an end. I've seen it many times before," Jack held his daughter's shoulders trying to make her see reason.

"Okay but don't you think I could figure that out for myself!? Do you not think me capable of making choices!?" Kate pushed Jack away.

"You know that's not true," Jack said.

"You know what dad I don't have the energy for this right now," Kate ran up the stairs and they heard a slam from the door.

"Kate honey," Vivian walked up the stairs.

"So…you call her Kitkat too huh?" Alex tried to awkwardly lighten the mood.

"Shut up, before I fold you up like a pretzel and leave you by the door. I suspect you had something to do with all this, my little girl hiding things from me. Get out of my sight!" Jack growled and left to his study.

Alex stood there feeling relieved that his girlfriend's father left and understanding why Kate postponed his meeting with her family. He looked down to his girlfriend's nephew who was looking up at him, "Hi I'm Jon!"

"Hey Jon I'm Alex, your aunt has told me a lot about you," Alex bent down to the child's level.

"Wanna play?" he pointed to various magnetic building tiles on the table.

* * *

Jack was seething and almost didn't acknowledge when his wife knocked on the door of his office and let herself in. She sat down across from him and started, "I settled Alex in the guest room. He'll be staying for a couple of days."

"Who does that pup think he is thinking he can stay in my home?"

"Our home," Vivian corrected.

Jack glared at Vivian but she didn't back down.

"Kate wanted to have him stay with her. The poor boy was willing to pay to stay in a hotel so we finally comprise and left him in the guest room," Vivian explained.

"He dared want to stay with my daughter?"

"Kate, our daughter, wanted to stay with him. Alex has been nothing but courteous this whole time and you are acting like jerk,"

"Kate doesn't know better!"

"I trust our daughter knows what's good for her," Vivian said.

"She is a child!"

"She is twenty four years old and an adult! What did you think she was doing with Alex all this time? Playing patty cake?"

"I don't want to think of her laying with that kid," Jack grumbled.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that! When Nick was dating you never kicked up this much of a fuss!"

"That's different,"

"What's different?"

"Nick can hold his own," Jack dismissed.

"You are quite amazing Jackson Wilde! Here we have a boy our daughter's age-"

"He could be an asshole for all we know!" Jack interrupted.

"Alex has been nothing but respectful and loving to Kate and you want to throw that away? We are not going to live forever and she needs someone to be with her,"

"Nick can care for her,"

"For goodness sake! Just stop I am not going to watch you throw our daughter's future because of your backwards attitude," Vivian said.

"Me backward? I'm saving her from ending up hurt and repeating the same mistake you did!"

"I don't regret having Nick," Vivian said coldly, visually shaking. Her tail flicked in annoyance.

"Your mistake was marrying me, Vivian," Jack admitted.

Vivian's shoulders dropped and her anger cooled, "You? What do you mean? You are a perfect husband, the best father...at times," Vivian said.

"You married a broken fox who drowned himself in alcohol to forget the hell that was his life. You put me back together…I don't want Kate to pick some mammal like me up. Just to have them fall apart in her paws, leave her or worse. It would destroy her! I've already had to see my son's heart be destroyed and look how long it took him to come around. What if she ends up with a bastard like Foulfellow or your ex. Every boy I saw a tragedy waiting to happen so I intervened,"

Vivian went behind the desk and hugged Jack, "You're underestimating the females around you Jack,"

"How so?"

"Let's see, you trained Kate yourself and if anything happens she would just wipe herself up and keep on trucking. Judy and I raised our children alone before picking you sorry foxes up. And though less than desirable males hurt us…we found strength to keep moving."

"Judy and Nick aren't together yet," Jack commented, holding his wife.

"I have no doubt that you'll have another little girl who will have you wrapped around her finger,"

Jack thought of Nichole, the shy little girl who stole his cap the first day they met, "A baby girl to be the overbearing grandfather to."

"So? Are we going to give Alex a chance?" Vivian asked.

"I don't like it…but I will,"

"That's the spirit!"

"One step out of line and I'll beat the stuffing out of that pup," Jack warned.

* * *

Nick walked up the path to his parent's home a bit exhausted after having to deal with the damage in one of his apartments. He needed to remind himself never to give unscrupulous people an inch or else they'll take the mile. He unlocked the door to see his son playing with his younger sister and some guy.

"Hi Daddy!" Jon ran up to his father to hug him.

"Hey Jon! How was your day?"

"Aunt Kate came back and I played with her boyfriend Alex," Jon mentioned.

"Who?"

"Alex her boyfriend!" Jon repeated.

Kate's paw went to her face.

"Hey Jon, I'm going to talk with grandma and grandpa. I'll be back," Nick's eyes hardened towards Alex who's large ears were low and glanced at his girlfriend awkwardly.

"Okay! Grandma and Grandpa are in the office," Jon informed.

Nick knocked on his father's office and was told to come in. He could see his father concentrating on the computer and his mother sitting across from him irritated at her husband.

"Who the hell is that?" Nick asked.

"That's what I said," Jack mumbled.

"Your sister's boyfriend," Vivian answered.

"I don't like it," Nick said. He wanted nothing but happiness for his sister but she was naïve, friendly and a bit spacey. She was an easy target to be taken advantage of and no way in hell was he letting his younger sister get hurt.

"Again that's what I said," Jack said, now clicking and looking annoyed at the computer screen.

"It doesn't matter if you like it. Your sister loves him and you need to get it into your head," Vivian answered.

"He's perfect! There is nothing on this kid!" Jack groaned.

"Check again dad no mammal is without some deep dark secret," Nick commented and went to stand behind his father to look at the screen.

"Alex Lyaconian, veteran, served one tour as a combat medic with distinction. Purple heart and earned a Silver star. Was recommended for the Medal of Honor. Transferred to the Reserves and now serves as a firefighter EMT, service with distinction. No criminal record and yep not even a speeding ticket," Jack said.

"Perhaps Judy's parents should do a background check on you?" Vivian pointed out stopping the father son duo in their tracks.

"It's different," Nick said.

They may not be biologically related but it sometimes infuriated Vivian that they could have the same mannerisms, "Really dear how?"

"It just is,"

"If I were Judy's mother I would like to know who this new fox hanging around my daughter is," Vivian said.

"Nick here is great for Judy," Jack said.

"Hmm…lets see, Judy was taken advantage of by a fox years her senior. And what are you love? You are a fox, years her senior…see the pattern here," Vivian pointed at Nick.

Nick never thought of Judy's parents or her family. He was hyper focused on her and the kits. She did mention once that her family is rather large.

"Foulfellow is a living piece of garage that walks and unfortunately talks. He was married and manipulated Judy when she was vulnerable. They should trust Judy to not make the same mistake and besides, our son is nothing like that waste of oxygen and her parents would quickly see that," Jack said.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Do you hear yourself?"

"Frankly I would encourage them to do a background check on Nick, it shows they care about who their daughter ends up with. Once they see he's a spectacular mammal who would treat their daughter like a princess, well that should solve any issues," Jack answered.

"Um, I'm right here guys. Judy and I are nowhere close to having that type of relationship," Nick said.

"Yet," Vivian and Jack answered.

"I wish you would display that type of confidence with Kate," Vivian told her husband.

"You know my reasons Vivian. My Kitkat is at the stage in her life that Judy was when she met Foulfellow and…you know how that went," Jack sighed.

"Judy is just three years older than Kate and you don't want her dating. However you're okay with Nick dating Judy?"

"When you put it that way it makes sense," Nick said.

"I thought you were on my side?" Jack said.

* * *

Kate sat around the kitchen island glaring at her father. Poor Alex had been grilled by Jack and Nick. He had passed whatever test they had in mind. It was so bad that Alex said he rather be in the frontlines than deal with those two. Her father had tried to appease her but she wanted him to squirm for what he did. A couple of days of ignoring him should do the trick.

"Grandma, are they coming soon?" Jon asked Vivian who was cooking up a midday lunch.

"They should be here any minute," Vivian answered.

Kate hadn't been paying much attention with what was going on this particular weekend. Her nephew had been enthusiastic about some little friends coming over. She shrugged it off and continued to pout.

"Kit Kat is over now," Alex said.

"It isn't over yet. They think they can get away with this," Kate mumbled.

The doorbell rang and she followed her mother's form open the door. A stroller containing two kits pushed by a rabbit emerged. Kate squinted and gasped.

"She's the bunny I spoke to," Kate whispered.

"Small world. She seems nice," Alex commented.

"Grandma!" the twins exclaimed. Vivian helped the children get out of the stroller.

Kate took a closer look at the children, was that a baby fox and were they calling her mother grandma?

"Alex!" Kate whispered.

"What?"

"They're my niece and nephew,"

"That's a rather large conclusion to make Kate," Alex pointed.

"There not my father's kits that's for sure! Nick, how could he do this! Why wasn't I told? They kept me in the dark!"

"Woah woah Kate hold on. Something this important wouldn't be kept from you," Alex concluded. "Besides, Jon mentioned his friends coming over."

"Friends," Kate said in air quotes, "To slowly introduce him to the idea they're his siblings!"

"You're going off the deep end again," Alex said. He watched his girlfriend join the rest of the family.

"Kate, this is Judy…Judy my sister Kate," Nick said, and watched the recognition in both the females faces.

"Hello Kate I apologize for my sudden departure," Judy beamed.

"It's alright, thanks so much for your help yesterday," Kate said.

"You're welcome," Judy answered. So the girl she spoke to was Nick's sister. The Wilde's were so welcoming and open to her that she was surprised they would give their daughter grief over a boyfriend.

"You met before?" Nick asked.

"Yes! Oh these are your babies? They are so cute," Kate pointed out.

"Thank you! Darlings say hello," Judy encouraged.

"Hello! I am Nicholas Junior! That my sister Nichole," Junior said.

Kate's suspicions were confirmed, "When were you going to tell me you had more children?" Kate accused her brother.

Judy felt the hot flush of embarrassment and stammered out, "No no they're not-,"

"Kate it isn't like that," Nick tried to explain.

"Isn't like what? You bust my chops over having a boyfriend but here you go having one night stands with rabbits and having children out of wedlock!"

"Katherine Wilde! The children!" Vivian scolded and shooed the children out of the room.

"Is this a bad time…we could leave?" Judy said.

"No no dear it's a misunderstanding," Vivian assured.

"What's going on?" Jack walked into the chaos his daughter was causing.

"Nick had more kits and no one told me!" Kate turned to her father.

"Look KitKat while I admit it actually kinda looks like that it's not. Those are not Nick's kits, their father is...well nothing nice. Though I won't go spreading information unless Judy is okay with you knowing it," Jack said.

"Kate…could you give me some credit here. I wouldn't just go around sleeping with mammals when I lost Myra," Nick groaned. "I couldn't possibly do something like that to Judy."

"Um…Nick isn't my children's father," Judy began, not that she didn't wish the children were Nick's. "Their biological father and I don't get along."

"_That was the understatement of the century_," Nick thought.

"Really? Then why do they have your name?" Kate asked.

"Just a coincidence," Nick explained, ' pretty convenient' coincidence but he didn't mind one bit.

"Nick and I didn't meet until fairly recently," Judy explained.

"Oh…so those aren't your kits," Kate tilted her head towards her brother.

"No," Nick answered.

"It just really looks like it though,"

"Yes, it does," Judy admitted.

"But wait why did your Nicholas introduce himself as a junior? Are you two dating?" Kate asked.

"No no!" Nick and Judy answered flustered.

"Add a yet to the end of that," Jack whispered to Kate.

"So is the father's name Nick too?" Kate questioned.

"No his name is John," Judy answered.

"_John the low life no good bastard," _Nick thought.

"Oh…so why?"

"Nick joked that since their names are the same he should be a Junior…and it stuck. Little Nicholas is very proud of the name," Jack explained.

"But wait why did they call mom grandma?"

"I'm guessing they were copying Jon. Mom didn't bother to correct them so of course it stuck too," Nick explained.

"Oh? I'm sorry," Kate cringed.

"It's quite alright," Judy smiled. Judy felt her heart beating quickly. She admitted to herself recently that she had a tiny crush on Nick. Okay, not tiny and she held out on hope he felt the same way.

Judy watched from the kitchen as Junior and Jon chased the spotted dog around the living room. Alex was the dragon and they were the knights task to save the kingdom. It was awfully cute, "He is wonderful with the children." Judy commented.

"Yeah he is," Kate sighed.

Judy smiled at the young girl's wishful looks.

"Mommy! Milk! Want milk!" Judy heard Nichole complain.

"In a minute honey. Judy rummaged through the diaper bag and took out a premade pink rabbit decorated sippy cup.

"No! Mommy milk!" Nichole complained.

"No mommy milk dear how about we cuddle while you drink from your cup," Judy compromised. The toddler nodded reluctantly and held the handles while she sat on Judy's lap.

"No longer breastfeeding?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, their pediatrician recommended I wean them off. Junior is adjusting fine however Nichole is having problems," Judy explained.

"You don't have to wean them off if you don't want Judy…when they are ready they'll let you know," Vivian commented.

"I guess. I just don't want to stunt their growth by babying them too much,"

"I think you're doing a great job Judy! It's obvious that your children are well taken care of," Kate commended.

"Thank you Kate. I would do anything for them," Judy said.

"Oh you're also weaning Junior off the pacifier?" Vivian asked, noticing that the child didn't have the pacifier clipped on.

"Yes, he is handling it better than I thought," Judy explained.

"Kate gave us an awful time with her pacifier," Vivian laughed.

"Mom!" Katherine whined.

Judy gazed at Katherine and Vivian. She was curious as to why she was the only wolf in a family of foxes. She knew Nick wasn't Jack's biological son and they hadn't given her any indication that Katherine was adopted.

"Kate is definitely my biological daughter," Vivian said, noticing Judy's confused look.

"I'm a hybrid. My dad, Jack, is half wolf. His father was a wolf and married his fox mother. When he and mom had me, I just happened to take on the full look of a wolf," Kate continued.

"You could imagine my surprise that instead of a kit I gave birth to a pup," Vivian giggled.

"Oh my I didn't mean to imply anything," Judy said, flustered.

"Don't worry I used to get looks all the time when going out with her," Vivian laughed.

"I do get looks from time to time as well," Judy admitted looking down at the daughter. She did get some odd looks from time to time and some folks have even approached her thinking she was babysitting. Fortunately those moments were few but she was still scared. She feared that her daughter would be treated differently because of her species and didn't want her to go through what she went through. She hoped that when her daughter did become an adult the world would be more accepting.

* * *

Alex had asked to speak to Jack privately once everyone had left. Jack had led them to his study and so far has not said a word or made a single move . He sat there nervously waiting for Jack's reaction. Judy and the kits had left right after dinner time with his girlfriend's brother. He could definitely tell that Nick was head over heels in love with Judy. He wondered why he hadn't asked her out.

Anyways he couldn't be thinking of that. "Look Mr. Wilde, I know you don't like me. Don't approve of me dating your daughter. Don't think I'm good for her or good enough for her. But you're wrong, and besides that I've decided that what you think of me doesn't matter. What does matter is what Kat and I feel for one another. I love your daughter more than anything on this Earth, and she loves me. I'm not some broken thing and I NEVER would even begin to THINK of hurting her in any way at all. There is no other mammal on this planet for me but her. So I plan to ask her to be my mate, to mark her as my own and let her do the same to me. Not only that." Alex pulled out the ring and showed it to Jack.

"I plan on asking her to marry me. We have been dating for a year and half, living together for six months. I've had this ring since the six month mark of dating. I knew that early that I was going to make her my wife. The only mammal at risk of getting their heart broken here is me but that's the risk I'm willing to take. I told you before that I don't care for your opinion on me and I still don't. But, tradition dictates I ask for your blessing. If you don't give it though, I will still ask her to marry me anyway...So Mr. Wilde, what say you?"

Alex was expecting anger, maybe even being folded up like a pretzel and left at the door...but what he wasn't expecting was laughter. Jack started to laugh. At first Alex was offended that Jack was laughing at his speech that he gave but it was quickly washed away when Jack said through laughs "Perhaps I was wrong about you." Alex leaned back in surprise as Jack suddenly stopped laughing and stood suddenly grabbing the ring out of his paw. Alex stood quickly afraid Jack was going to throw it out the open window but instead Jack brought it close and inspected the ring.

"Hmm good quality diamond...and unique emeralds shaded to match her eyes...you pick the setting and gems?"

Alex floundered a bit. "Uh um yes, no. I picked the gem size and the emeralds but the jeweler did the setting."

"Hmm. Well you have good taste."

"Uh, thank you," Alex was confused as to what was happening in this moment.

Jack handed the ring back over to Alex and said "Now don't lose that and pick the right time."

Now Alex was even more confused, "_Was that his blessing?"_

"In case you were wondering. Yes. That was my blessing...look I'll admit I may have reacted a bit harshly when I first met you. But the reason was is I've seen how males act, seen things that I never wanted my daughter to have to endure. I don't know what Kat has told you about me and my wife but Nick is not my biological son. A worthless bastard impregnated her and then ran, and the bunny you met earlier is dealing with the same. I've learnt not to trust males motives by the experiences of the females around me. I also did not want my daughter to marry someone like...the old me,"

"Well I have been watching you since you first arrived, did some research, and ran your background. Since then I've been on the fence on whether I approve of you or not. Well after your little speech...I do approve. You proved that you love my daughter more than anything and that you will put her before everything, rise her up instead of tear her down, be there for her at every turn, and treat her with the utmost respect. That's all I could ask for. So yes Alexander you have my blessing."

Alex's eyes widened in shock. And he gave a smile of relief, "Thanks sir, I promise to make Kat the happiest mammal in the world."

"I am confident you will," Jack replied.

* * *

Judy sighed and put her paws on her face. The eighth night he has done this and already she was served with eviction notice from her landlord. He would come and bang on her front door. She would tell him to quit it and a shouting match would start. She was aggravated about the whole situation. Of course she would be evicted; they were waking up the whole apartment complex.

"Go away John!" Judy shouted through the door and the banging stopped.

"Judith we need to talk!" John shouted.

"About what! I'm already getting kicked out of this place because of you!" Judy yelled back.

"Then where are you going to live? Give me Annabelle and I'll rent you a place! Look, you could see her everyday if you want!"

"I am not going to live off your girlfriend John! And you will never have Nichole!" Judy had enough and opened the door. She saw the larger fox bearing over her with his height, his eyes burning with rage. His tale flicked in annoyance at the smaller mammal. "Get out of my life already!"

"Judith, I need the child! I want to marry Donna and without that kid that isn't going to happen,"

"That 'kid' is my daughter. One of the two children you gladly sign away your rights to! You just want to be a leech off another lonely female and my daughter won't be your ticket to the easy life," Judy sneered.

"Damn it Judith I wanted to avoid this! We'll see you in court for this!"

"On what grounds is any court going to give you my child?"

"I am what's best! I'm a fox and you're a rabbit. No way in hell can you raise her! Besides I'll have the money to provide her with the best of anything. What can your measly cop salary provide?" John mocked.

"My measly cop salary has fed, clothed and housed two children!" Judy defended. "Just leave John! Take me to court or whatever! You'll never see my children again!" Judy closed the door and heard John's footsteps leave the hallway. Judy checked on the kits who were still sleeping soundly. She had made sure that they didn't catch a glance of John. They were slowly recovering from their run in with him and she didn't want the progress they made to go back. Judy laid on her bed and checked her email. Another rejection email from another apartment complex. She was officially blacklisted in from most apartments in Zootopia. She did receive one reply, a sketchy looking apartment just before the edge of Happytown. She didn't want to go there but she was finding herself cornered.

"_This is just temporary," _Judy sighed long ears down and her head leaning on the wooden frame. If anything she would have to send the children away from Zootopia which meant separating them for her and each other. Junior would do well in Bunnyburrow but Nichole would be with rabbits who were skittish of most would have to ask her friends in Zoo York to keep her. Her heart ache. She had never been separated from them. She could ask for help from the Wildes but she quickly dismissed the thought. She couldn't take advantage of them like that. She was sure if she asked they would move land and sea to find her a safe place for her and the kits.

"_Then I'd really be a gold digger," _Judy thought. No, she wouldn't fall for that jab Donna threw at her. She never took advantage of anyone for the sake of her children and she wasn't going to start now. If she took the right precautions she was sure she could live peacefully. And for added bonus John won't know where she would live. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

Story Notes:

No Notes

NatNat Notes:

Hope you all are safe! See you next time! :-)


End file.
